Pieces of the Puzzle
by drish29
Summary: Kaitlin Roberts thought her life was pretty good, until one fateful day when her whole world came crumbling down and all she thought she knew was a lie.. She always knew that she was different. so how is she connected to Bella and the Cullens? BxE, OC, AU Kaitlin & Dan
1. Truth

_**A/N: Ok so the story is.. Kaitlin is a 17 year old girl, who, after finding out some shocking news, decides to try to dig up her history, her quest sends her to Forks Washington, where she finds out some weird things. how is she connected to Bella ad the Cullens?  
Hope you like this.  
**__**Please Review and let me know what you think.  
Shout out to Kyrra for all your support and help, without you this story would still be in the story board stages..  
*NOTE* in this story we pick from from the middle of new moon- basically pretened Edward never came back and eclipse and breaking dawn didn't happen... this story was written BEFORE the release of breaking dawn..**_

**_ALL right belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only own (Kaity and Co.)_**

_**

* * *

**_

I sat at the police station, in a dark room, shivering. I had no idea what I was doing here. I'm a good kid. I've never gotten in much trouble. What is going on? I thought to myself.

The door behind me slammed shut and suddenly I got a feeling this had nothing to do with me. I didn't do anything. But something was terribly wrong. I was here to receive some bad news.

"Ms. Roberts?" the cop asked me as he moved to his desk and sat opposite me.

"Uhh... Kaitlin." I responded. I didn't like being called Ms. Roberts. It just sounded odd. I had always thought that my last name didn't suit me. I remember when I was 10, I asked my mum what my 'real' last name was because, Roberts always just sounded odd.

"Ms. Kaitlin, I'm Officer Banks. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?" I said, keeping calm. I already knew it would be bad news.

"I'm afraid that Dr. Roberts and his wife have been involved in a fatal car accident and didn't make it..." I felt my jaw drop as shock coloured my face. I couldn't find my voice.

"What?" I finally managed to let out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roberts, but there is more..." More? I just lost my parents. The two most important people in my life how can anything be worse than this? How can I be expected to deal with more?

"Ms. Roberts did you know that you were adopted?" Officer Banks asked me, hesitant.

"WHAT?! I was ADOPTED?! How do you know? Why didn't they tell me?" I was losing it. I didn't know if I was more upset about losing my parents or more furious that I didn't get to yell at them for not telling me I was adopted. Officer Banks handed me a piece of paper. It was my birth certificate. The one thing that caught my eye was the name.

'Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice Masen'. I couldn't believe this. My tears kept falling. No wonder Roberts always sounded weird. It wasn't my real last name. Somehow, it all made sense.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stared into the piece of paper for what seemed like forever. I had been numb since 9.30 this morning – when Officer Banks told me about the death of my 'adoptive parents'. I still had tears running down my cheeks as I kept re-reading my birth certificate. I must admit, with every time I read 'Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice Masen' I realized how much more natural that sounded- in comparison to Kaitlin Roberts anyway. I don't know how long I'd been laying on my bed crying before my birth parents even occurred to me. I may still have a family out there somewhere.

I jumped up and grabbed my phone frantically before rummaging through my uniform for that damn business card. "Got it!"

I wiped the tears from my face as I fumbled with the digits.

After three failed attempts, it finally rang.

"Officer Banks, can I help you?"

"Officer? It's Kaitlin… ughh... Roberts."

"Yes, Hello Kaitlin... is everything ok?"

"Not really… Officer what do you know about my birth parents?" I asked sounding desperate.

"Your birth parents? Uhh well as far as I know, you were born in a small town in Washington called Forks. Your Mother died shortly after you were born, so your grandfather put you up for adoption."

"What about my father?"

"I'm sorry Kaitlin; there are no records of your father. All I know is that he and your mother went to high school together. He left town eight months before you were born."

"So does he know about me?"

"I'm sorry Kaitlin, I don't know."

"Alright, thank you." I said quickly before hanging up. I moved to my desk – where my laptop sat. I opened Google and typed 'Forks Washington'. The first site to come up read 'Forks Washington – summer exchange program'. From that, I was sold. I opened the site and skimmed through, looking for a number to call. As soon as I found one I made the call, and an hour later, all was arranged. This is exactly what I was hoping to find. I had a reason to be again. I had to find out who I was- what happened to my family- if I still had family. No… I do have family out there. I can feel it. I do have family and my best bet on finding them was in the small town of Forks, Washington.

_**

* * *

**_

_**PLEASE review and let me know what you think.. PLEASE!! **_


	2. Loose Ends

**A/N: Previously: **_**I do have family out there. I can feel it. I do have family and my best bet on finding them was in the small town of Forks, Washington.  
**_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope it made sense.. anyway if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask… please review and let me know what you think. I'd REALLY REALLY like to know.  
****Thanks to Kyrra- my Fairy god mother!! Love ya! xo**

* * *

It has been one month since the fateful day at Officer Banks' office, when I lost my parents and every sense of identity I ever had.

My name is Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice Masen- Roberts, I was adopted by Dr. Harold Roberts and his wife Katherine Roberts. They were lovely, amazing parents. I couldn't have asked for a better family. They always treated me as their own- so much so that I didn't find out that I wasn't theirs until after they died. I have had a good life. My parents were very wealthy, and I guess you could say I had everything a girl could want, nice house, hot car, and a loving family but I don't think I've ever really been happy. I think to some extent my parents knew that- I always felt lost and out of place here. As if I was running away from something, like there was always something missing in my life. until five days ago, I had no idea what that might be.

Today was the day I would escape this place. In a few hours, I would be flying off to Forks for the exchange program. Where I would live for 6 months, and go to school. I was going, to dig up my past, and find out exactly what happened 17 years ago. When Officer Banks told me about my birth parents I got the feeling, he wasn't telling me the whole story, but I guess how could he, he probably has no idea what that was. I just got the feeling that Forks was the answer to all of my questions. Where is my father? What happened to my mother? How did she die? What were they like? Do I have any living relatives?

"Kaity, the limo's here. You ready to go?" I heard my caretaker's voice come from behind me. I had lost track of time, my flight was in two hours. I got up, closed my suitcase, and made my way downstairs. Preparing myself to go back to the town where it all began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starring out the window into the green-ness that surrounded me, I had a feeling I wasn't gonna be to fond of Forks. I guess I was too used to the sun in L.A., but I had to keep my focus, I was here to find my family.

Before I knew it, the taxi had stopped in front of an old style, Victorian house, the type you'd expect to see in a small town like this one. It looked very cozy and beautiful. A young couple stepped out of the house and made their way to the cab, a teenage girl who I assumed was Louise- my host sister, trailed behind them.

"Hi Kaitlin? I'm Jessica Newton - your host mother. How are you honey?" The woman said to me without really looking at me, she seemed too pre-occupied looking at the suitcases that her husband was unloading. She seemed very peppy; I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi, thank you so much for welcoming me into your home."

"Oh nonsense! Come on in out of the cold." She said still looking at the bags. She turned to face me then and I was startled by her reaction. She quickly dropped my hand and stepped a way from my slightly. It was as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh my! Bella?" she said sounding scared.

"I'm sorry. Who?" I was confused.

"I'm sorry, you just look a lot like an old friend of mine… sorry would you excuse me?" she sounded flustered. She ran off to her husband and pulled him back to where I stood.

"What is it Jess?" Mr. Newton said sounding annoyed.

"Mike look…" she said making him look at me.

"Oh my god! Bella?" He said also looking slightly scared.

"My name is Kaity- well Kaitlin" I said trying to keep calm. I was quite confused.

"Kaitlin, what'd you say your last name was?" Mr. Newton asked me.

"umm.. Masen, well that's my biological last name, but I've been known as Kaity Roberts for the last 17 years. Why?"

"Uhh.. No reason. Why don't you come on inside and make yourself at home? Louise, take Kaity inside." Mrs. Newton said, forcing a smile.

"Hi Kaity, I'm Louise." Louise said as she guided me into the house.

"Hey, thanks for this.. umm. What was that about?" I asked her as she took me to a bedroom in the top corner of the house.

"Uhh.. don't worry about it, my parents are a lil weird. Here this is your room. Dad'll bring up your bags soon. I'll leave you to settle in, come down to the kitchen when you're ready though, mom made pancakes."

"Thanks."

Once I was alone I dug my birth certificate from my bag and had a look at the names under mine. The ones I never really focused on before- I had thought about my birth parents but I hadn't really wanted to see their names because I knew. It would mean nothing to me- they were just names to me. I don't know why, but for some reason I wasn't surprised to see that my mother's name was Isabella _Bella_ Swan… Then it hit me- The Newtons knew my mom.

I quickly changed my clothes and rushed down to the kitchen. I had to know what they knew.

"Mr. Newton? Mrs. Newton?" I called as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Kaity is everything ok?" Mr. Newton called from the lounge room, where he and his wife were looking through an old book, what looked like a high school yearbook.

"Mike, she looks exactly like her!" Mrs. Newton said, pointing to a picture.

"Mr. Newton, did you know my mother?" I blurted out, not sure how else to word it.

"I'm sorry?" he sounded confused.

"My birth mum, Isabella…" I hesitated, but before I could continue, he finished my sentence.

"Swan?" pain crossed his face.

"I knew it! You had to be Bella's daughter! You just had to be! I mean the resemblance it's uncanny!" Mrs. Newton jumped up from the couch, tears running down her face.

I stood there frozen. I knew this place would have answers for me but I never dreamed of how quickly I'd find them.

Mrs. Newton pulled me to the couch to sit next to her.

"We went to high school with her dear. She was one of my best friends." She started telling me. Mr. Newton was still standing, he looked shocked, but he suddenly snapped out of it and came to my side.

"Kaity, I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you but I must know who is your father?"

"Mike!" Mrs. Newton shot him a dark look. "I'm sorry Kaity, just ignore him."

"No it's ok. My father's name is Edward Cullen…" I said indifferently. Mr. & Mrs. Newton exchanged a meaningful look, before turning back to me.

"Did you know him?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kaity we did…" Mrs. Newton began.

"Please Mr. Newton, Mrs. Newton! What do you know? Do you know where he is? Please!" I pleaded.

"Kaity, please, Call us Mike and Jessica." Mike told me.

"Kaity, we don't know where he is. He left Forks almost a year before…" Jessica faded off, purposely.

"Before my mother died?" I understood where they were getting at.

"I didn't even know she had a child. She was 18." Jessica started crying again.

I suddenly remembered something else Officer Banks had told me.

"_Your mother died shortly after you were born, so your grandfather gave you up for adoption..."_

"Wait, My grand father, is he still alive?"

"Chief Swan? Yes of course! He still works in the police station too. He's never been quite the same... not since he lost Bella.." Mike said not seeing the point. I felt my own tears fall too.

"Mr. Newton please can you take me to him?"

Within minutes, we had reached a small white house. As soon as I saw it, I felt a stab of déjà vu, as if I had been here before. I realised that this was the house I was born in.

"Mike? Is that you?" an aging man, about 65 at least stepped out of the old house. I felt the tears leak from eyes furiously.

"Yeah Chief Swan, it's me. Chief there is someone I'd like you to meet...," he announced proudly as if he has 'discovered' me. I stepped out of the car and faced my Grandfather, I saw an immediate flash of pain cross his face, and then he looked almost angry.

"Kaitlin…" he said recognizing me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.. PLEASE PLEASE.. yes that's right I'm begging!! ;P**


	3. Family

**A/N: **_**Previously; **__**I saw an immediate flash of pain cross his face, and then he looked almost angry.**_

"_**Kaitlin…" he said recognizing me.**_

**I hope you have enjoyed the last two chapters. Please if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Review and ask or send me a message.. I'd really like to know what you all think. I would really like a minimum of 5 reviews on this chapter.. so I get to 10.. so please please review!!**

* * *

I couldn't stop the tears as I walked over to my _grandfather_, his face was still filled with an expression of anguish and frustration. I didn't know if it was because I reminded him of his daughter- my mother, or because he didn't want to see me, but either way it was unsettling.

"Mike, what have you done?" His voice broke as he shifted his focus to Mike.

"I'm sorry?" Mike sounded confused.

"Where did you find her Mike? And…." He cleared his throat. "Why did you bring her here? Have I not been through enough?" he was pleading now. I felt the tears from my eyes accelerate.

"Sir, she's your granddaughter… I know this must be hard for you, especially because she looks so much like Bella, but Sir, she deserves to know about where she came from, she needs her family. She's only 17. The same age Bella was when she came to Forks- if I remember correctly." Mike pleaded my case.

Mr. Swan face was torn and his eyes glistened with wetness.

"Mike, she can't be here. I can't face this. It's too painful. Take her away." He said turning back toward the house. I couldn't let him walk away. He was the only one who could help me.

"No! Mr. Swan please wait!" I pleaded running after him and stopping in front of him. He stared at me with shock.

"Mr. Swan please… I just want to know a bit more about my past, about my parents… that's all… please Sir, just a few hours. Then I'll be out of your hair, I promise."

He looked torn again, almost defeated. We were all silent for a moment, then his face softened and a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"All right Kaitlin, but on one condition…"

"Anything…"

"I will answer all your questions, if you answer all of mine…"

"Yours?"

"About you… what you have been up to for the last 17 years, what your adoptive parents are like, what brought you here… etc"

I felt a smile appear on my face too, although I didn't miss that he said '_what you adoptive parents ARE like…' _

"Yes, Sir."

"And call me Charlie."

I smiled as I followed him into the strangely familiar old house and Mike waved goodbye, leaving me with a number to call when I was ready to be picked up.

"So… you first Kaitlin… tell me about your life…" Charlie said as he handed me a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch.

"Well The Roberts were amazing, they were lovely parents, I never even knew I was adopted until last month… they gave me everything a girl could ask for. We lived in L.A… and very comfortably… but I guess a part of me always felt like I didn't belong in their world, like it just wasn't MY life.. so when Officer Banks told me that I was adopted last month, it seemed to make sense…"

"Wait, Officer Banks? Where were your parents? Why didn't they tell you?" Charlie asked me then.

"Charlie, my adoptive parents died last month in a car accident…" I said quietly. I saw his face soften immensely as understanding washed over him.

"Kaitlin I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you… So when I was called into the station to be told about the crash, I was also told that I was adopted. And my quest to dig up my history and find ANY family at all, is what brought me here. The only thing Officer Banks told me that helped at all was that I was born in 'Forks Washington'. So I found the exchange program and one month later… here I am, living with the Newtons… little did I know that I would run into my history on my first day…"

"Kaitlin, you have to understand, it was never our intention to give you up. Bella had planned to raise you herself, she and I had temporarily moved to the La push, where we would stayed until you were born, Bella had lots of support, we would all help her raise you… but then one day while I was at work, she was spending the day with Jacob, they were going shopping for baby supplies- this was just after Bella had come home from the hospital with you- you were only a week old." Charlie's face was full of anguish as tears started to spill over, I could see that he never quite got over losing my mother. The tears from my own eyes spilled in response to seeing the pain he was going through, just to tell me the story.

"You were with Sam and Emily for the day, they adored you. Bella and Jake were on the way home when the wolf attacked, Jake was badly wounded as he tried to protect my Bella, but he…." Charlie trailed off, his voice shaky and scared. I went over to sit next to him.

"She was attacked by a wolf?" I asked in disbelief. That is how my mother died? She was attacked by a wolf? It just sounded so unbelievable… Charlie simply nodded before giving me a giant hug.

"Kaitlin I'm so sorry! After that I just couldn't look after you, Sam and Emily wanted to raise you as their own, but I said no. I couldn't bare the thought of you being raised anywhere near this, sad, lonely place. Bella had loved living in Phoenix with her mother so I decided that you should be raised in a big city too. I shouldn't have sent you away, I was being selfish, seeing you, it was so painful, you looked so much like your mother… Kaitlin I'm so sorry!" Charlie wept as he hugged me. I felt my tears fall out of control as I hugged him back.

"Stop it Grandpa, I understand, and there is nothing to be sorry for, I had a good life, the Roberts were amazing parents. I'm just glad to have found you now…" I said through my tears.

"Grandpa, what about my father?" I asked after the tears and sad moments had subsided.

"He left her 8 months before the attack…" he said with obvious anger in his tone.

"He left her?"

"They were in love, oh how Bella loved Edward, she never quite recovered from his leaving, he left a few days after her 18th birthday. His whole family just picked up and left town, supposedly they went to L.A…" he said, now in deep thought.

"So you haven't heard from him since then?"

"No.."

"So he doesn't know that my mother was pregnant?"

"I don't think he knew, after all she only found out herself a few months after he left…"

I thought about what else could help me uncover the mysteries of my past…

"Wait, what about Jacob? Is he still around? You mentioned that he was my mother's best friend…"

"Yes, he is still around, he and his family are still on the reservation down in La Push…"

I was sold. I had to see Jacob, he was with my mother at the end. He had been there. I had to talk to him.

"Grandpa, are there any taxis in Forks?"

"Where are you going Kaitlin?"

"To La Push…" I said with deep urgency in my voice.

Charlie seemed to be in deep thought, then he dug into a drawer and pulled out a small box.

"Here, take this" he said handing me the box. There was a key inside, what looked like a car key.

"The Truck is out the back, I never had the heart to sell it…" he told me. Then it sank in. he was giving me Bella's truck.

"But Charlie.. I…"

"You do know how to drive right?"

"Yes, offcourse but.."

"Here.." he was writing something on a piece of paper, before he handed it to me. They were directions. There were 3 numbers written underneath.

"This is Jacob's number, this is Sam's- Jake is often at Sam's house, and this is My number. Good luck Kaitlin" he led me to the back of the house where a big red truck stood. I sighed in defeat and got in the car. I put in the key and the loud engine of the old truck roared to life, giving me a fright. I rolled down the window and waved to Charlie, before driving off the in the direction he pointed out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. please review and let me know.. **

**What do you think should happen next? Does Kaitlin meet Jake? What does he tell her? How will he react to seeing her? What should happen? Please review and let me know! **** thank you :)**


	4. Reminders

**A/N: **_**Previously; I rolled down the window and waved to Charlie, before driving off the in the direction he pointed out. **_

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing... but please, come on... this story has had 150+ hits and only 8 reviews? PLEASE review... just take out 10 seconds of your life to even just say "that was good" or "you can do better" or something. Because even something so infinitely vague is still some distinction of what you think… PLEASE?! :)**

**Thanks FGM w/o you I would be no where!! love ya! xo**

* * *

I followed the directions Charlie gave me and reached an old red house, faded in colour, this house brought a sense of déjà vu too. It felt weird being here. As if something from my subconscious was trying to make me remember something, I had never lived through, something from a past life almost. I ignored it and walked up to the door and knocked lightly, taking a deep breath.

A young man opened the door, he looked about 25. He looked me over and pain crossed his face. I started to feel guilty. Everyone who saw me here felt pain when they did. I was hurting people by just being here. I took another deep breath and opened my mouth to speak. But before I could, the man started.

"Kaitlin Masen!" he said softly, he was not questioning, he knew exactly who I was the minute he saw me. I sighed and nodded carefully.

"Jacob Black" he introduced himself before stepping aside and motioning me to come in.

"I guess I always knew you'd wind up on my doorstep someday. No matter how far away Charlie sent you, you'd find your way back home..." he said as I followed him to the lounge room.

"Well then I guess you know why I'm here..." I said quietly, not sure of how to start.

"Yes, I suppose I do… but before that... can I get you something Kaitlin? A hot chocolate maybe?"

"Uhh... no thanks, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright." He sighed.

He sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit down too. I sat across from him.

"Where to begin..?" he asked himself. "ok well I guess, Bella and I didn't actually become close until after they left… she was broken when she first came to see me, I can still see how pale and heartbroken she looked that day…" he shuddered, at that memory.

"Anyway, from then we spent every waking hour together, we were best friends…" I sensed that there was more there, that would explain the way his face scrunched up in pain every time he stole a glance at me. I got the feeling he was in love with my mom, but I ignored that and continued to listen to him.

"I was the first person she called when she found out that she was…." He hesitated.

"Pregnant?" I offered.

"uhh.. yea…" he almost smiled.

"She was so scared… I can still hear her yelling at me, completely incoherent… cursing him. She had never cursed him before, although she was so heartbroken she never let anyone say anything against him. He hurt her more that anyone else ever had, but she still loved him. Right till the end, she never stopped loving him." The pain Jacob expressed by the look on his face then was almost tangible.

"Why did he…" I started to ask when my phone rang. I sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't worry, go ahead…" he encouraged me. I answered the phone.

"Kaitlin? Are you alright?" Mike asked me.

"Uhh, Yea Mike I'm fine…"

"Alright, uhh Kaitlin, we're having a barbeque tonight with some friends and it would mean a lot to us if you came…"

"Uhh.. Sure, what time?"

"7..." he told me. It was six now. I would have to leave now. I wanted to stay and talk to Jacob some more, but I wanted to spend time with the Newtons too, I didn't want to hurt them, after all they had taken me in, they were looking after me, they brought me to Charlie.

"Alright Mike, I'll be there..." I sighed before hanging up.

"I'm sorry Mr.Black; I have to go back to the Newtons…" I started to say.

"Jacob." He corrected me. "Wait what? You're living with the Newtons? As in Mike Newton?"

"Uhh... Yea. Why?"

"Oh.. No reason, I just assumed you'd be living with Charlie..."

"No, I came here on an exchange program, so the Newtons are my host family..." I told him.

"Oh..." he didn't sound pleased.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave, I really want to continue this…"

"Don't worry about it Kaitlin, come back anytime… I'd be happy to fill in the blanks…"

"Thanks Jake..." I said getting up. I was startled when he looked at me sharply like I'd turned invisible or something.

"What is it?" I asked, hesitant.

"Nothing… it's just… you are a lot like her you know. She used to call me Jake too…" he smiled now, sadly.

"Oh.. sorry…it just slipped out…"

"No it's ok… I guess I should be used to it… a lot of people call me Jake… not everyone looks and sounds just like Bella though…" he was still smiling though it was obvious that he was hurting. I sighed, people keep telling me and expressing to me how much I'm like her and I have yet to see what my mother looked like, this was annoying me beyond comprehension.

"I'm sorry; everyone keeps saying how much I look like her. Jake you wouldn't happen to have a picture would you?"

"You haven't seen a picture of Bella yet?"

"No…" I muttered. He smiled wider now.

"I gave all my photos of her to Charlie, he wanted as many pictures as he could his hands on… but I did keep one album she left here by accident." He said before getting up to get a scrapbook from his drawer.

"Charlie and Renee gave it to her for her 18th. There are pictures of your father in there too." he muttered through clenched teeth. I could see that he wasn't very fond of my father.

"Why don't you take it with you… you can bring it with you when you come back..."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No… please.."

"Thank you Jake! I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kaity…" I smiled, I didn't tell him that I prefer Kaity did I?

"I didn't tell you that I prefer Kaity did I?"

"No you didn't.. I just guessed…" he smiled.

"I guess you're right.. I am a lot like her…" I said walking out the front door.

"Trust me.. It's a good thing…"

"Thanks. Bye Jake."

"Bye" He closed the door behind me.

I arrived back at the Newton's house in my mother's truck. Mike and Jessica had the same expression on their faces as they did when they first saw me. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Charlie gave it to me… said he never had the heart to get rid of it..." I said as I walked past them and in to my room. Jessica followed me.

"Uhh… how was you day? Our friends will be here in a few minutes so you should probably get ready…"

"Sure… thanks. Umm. My day was good I guess…"

"That's good… uhh... I'll leave you to get ready then. Come out back when you're done" she smiled at me hesitantly before leaving my room. I went to my bed and pulled out the photo album Jake gave me. I took a deep breath and opened it. Scared of what I might find inside.

The first picture was one of a very handsome young man. The tab underneath said Edward. I looked carefully at the picture of my father. "Wow!" he's gorgeous! He had pale skin and light topaz eyes. He looked like a model.

On the next page were Charlie and Edward. He looked different in this picture. Still gorgeous, but a little hostile, cold… pain visible in his eyes, I flicked back to the first page and then back again. His eyes, in the first picture they were light, in this one they were pitch black. "Hmm… contacts..." I turned the page.

The next page was one of my parents together. My mother was very pale too, not as pale as my father but I now understood why my own skin was so light. She had big brown eyes, long brown hair – so do I. I got up and compared the picture to my reflection. There was no doubt about it. The resemblance was scary. The only difference was that my eyes were lighter than hers were. Almost a mix between her eye colour and my fathers.

I kept flicking through the album and found pictures of my mother with Jacob- he looked the same. The only difference I could point out was that he looked so much happier in the pictures. My mother was pregnant in these pictures.

At the end, there were a few pictures of me- as a baby- Of my mother holding me in her arms. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as I saw these pictures. I closed the album, placed it on my pillow, and wiped my tears before turning to my closet to pick out my nice clothes.

* * *

**Well what do you think? What do you want to happen next? Let me know! Please review!! **


	5. Sparks

**A/N: **_**Previously; I closed the album, placed it on my pillow, and wiped my tears before turning to my closet to pick out my nice clothes. **_

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed. I would really like some more though. PLEASE?! PLEASE?! I can't continue writing without your support.. if you don't give me some sort of idea as to where u want the story to go then I can't continue.. so please review..**

* * *

After washing my face, combing through the knots in my long brown curls, changing to my grey knee-length dress, and hiding all traces of tears and sorrow with the magic I like to call make up, I made my way downstairs and out to the Newton's back yard.

By this point, there were a good ten or so people mingling over lemonade and pastries. I walked over to where Mike and Jessica were standing and grazed Jess' arm lightly, letting her know that I was here. She turned around and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful Kaitlin" she whispered in my ear before turning back toward the couple in front of her. Jess was wearing a white floral dress that came down to her knees, Mike was quite formal too, wearing black pants with a printed blue shirt-leaving it open collar. Everyone else was dressed much the same way too.

"Ang, Ben, this is Kaitlin, our exchange student, and…." She hesitated.

"Oh my.. umm.. sorry, Hi.. Ka.. Kaitlin" the woman named Ang stuttered with her words as she no doubt recognised the similarities between me and my mother.

"Yes Angela… Kaity's Bella's daughter..." Mike said, coming around to put his hand on my shoulder.

"uhh.. nice to meet you " I greeted her as politely as I could. I wanted to be here and meet all these people my mum knew, really I did… but none of these people could give me the same info that Jake could, I could just tell that he had the answers to all of my many questions, and more. Maybe he even knew where my father was. But for now, I was here at the Newton's barbeque and I had to at least pretend that I wanted to be here.

I quickly put a smile on my face as Angela and Ben gave me a big hug and said how much they missed my mother. I was then steered towards the 'kiddie' area where Louise was already standing with 2 other girls and 2 boys of about my age. Louise waved to me and motioned me to join her. The rest of the 'kids' looked up to see who was coming as she did. I noticed the two girls whisper something to each other when they looked at me, but I ignored them. One of the boys gave me a sweet smile as he caught my gaze, he was quite handsome, I smiled back and took my place next to Louise.

"Guys this is Kaity. Kaity, this is Sophie, Melanie, Dan and Connor." She introduced the four people around us.

"Hi…" I said making an effort to smile.

"Hi Kaity, uhh.. sorry I couldn't help but over hear you talk to my parents earlier. Kaity Swan is it? My mom talks about your mother a lot, they were pretty close I take it.." Dan, the boy who smiled at me before asked me.

"Uhh.. your parents are Ben and Angela? No, actually its Kaitlin Masen.."

"Oh ok, cool. Uhh.. yea Ben and Angela Chenney are our parents" he said pointing towards Sophie.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry but can we possibly not talk about my…" I struggled to express myself.

"I'm sorry about my brother Kaity, he doesn't really understand sensitivity…" Sophie said as she grabbed my hand.

"We were just discussing, how you will be joining us at school next week…"

"Oh yea… Forks high school, so what is it like? I saw pictures on the exchange website but they weren't very insightful.."

"Oh well its probably not what you're used to. Its not very big, or very modern… but we have fun there…" Dan said, an apologetic smile playing up on his lips.

I smiled back re assuring him. "I'm sure it will be lots of fun."

"Alright kids, come on, dinner is ready.." I heard Jessica call from behind me.

"Come on Kaity. You can sit next to me…" Sophie said as she took my hand and steered me towards the table and seated me in between her and Dan.

"Soph, Dan you guys alright? I see you've met Kaitlin…" Angela came behind us.

"Yea Mom, we're good. Yea, yea, Kaity and I tight…" Dan teased, winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmmm…" Angela gave her son a meaningful look. "Alright, you kids have fun."

"So Kaity, what kind of music do you like?" Dan asked me

"uhh… good music?" He laughed at my attempt at arrogance.

"No seriously.."

"Seriously? I don't know.. not any particular type I guess. I look more for good lyrics, songs that have meaning…"

"Hmm… I would've thought that you'd me more into dance music than the romantic love songs.." he mused. I felt the shock on my face.

"I never said anything about love songs.."

"hahaha." He laughed "But I'm right aren't I?"

I blushed. "Ok fine, you might be…" I admitted sheepishly. He laughed again.

Dan was extremely good looking. He had fair skin- not as fair as me, but fair none the less- blue eyes and golden brown uncombed hair.

"So do you prefer LA or Forks?"

I laughed. "Well I've only been in Forks a day.. so I'm not sure I can really make that judgement as yet."

"You only just flew in today? My god you must be exhausted. And to have to put up with a Forks Barbeque on your first evening here…yikes." He teased, making a face.

"No, no.. I'm not one usually affected by jet lag… and as a matter of fact, I'm actually enjoying your 'typical Sunday evening barbeque'…" I retorted, putting a piece of chicken in my mouth.

He chuckled. "Well actually you're right. These barbeques are normally a major snooze fest, but I'm actually having a good time tonight." His smile grew as Connor nudged him in the arm.

"Oww.. what was that for?" Dan exclaimed slapping Connors arm. Connor gave him a look of warning before turning to me.

"So Kaity... how long are you going to be in Forks?"

"uhh.. well the exchange program runs for six months…"

"Would you ever consider moving out here? – you know to be closer to family?" Dan asked, without hesitation.

"DAN!!" Sophie yelled at him.

"No, Sophie, it's ok, really I don't mind.. uhh.. I honestly don't know, I haven't really thought about it. But it seems that I bring pain to people here, I wouldn't want to cause people that much pain… it's not fair to pick on their unhealed wounds."

The table fell silent at that and the atmosphere became suddenly awkward.

"Kaity, please excuse me if I'm being too forward, but perhaps it's just that a lot of people here didn't know about you, And never expected to see you here… but as far as I know, everyone who knew Ms. Swan, loved her. So maybe the pain is more in knowing that you didn't get to know her…?"

"Dan!" Sophie was not as loud this time, but the implications were clear.

"No, it's ok…" my voice cracked, as I felt the moisture in my eyes. I cleared my throat and pulled back from the table.

"Excuse me.."

I went up to my room and let the tears run. Something Dan had said really hit home… I never got to know her. And I never will. I was envious of all these people here. Dan was right, everyone I had met here, had loved my mother. From what they all had told me, I just wished I had gotten a chance to meet her. It wasn't fair that all these strangers knew more about my family than I did. I knew coming here would be difficult, but I guess I never anticipated how difficult. Maybe this was a mistake…

I heard a soft knock on the door. I wiped my eyes before speaking. "Who is it?"

"It's Dan, I just wanted to apologise…" apologise? For what?

"uhh.. c…come in.." Dan came in and handed me a bowl of ice-cream.

"Thought you might like some dessert…"

"uhh.. thanks…"

"Kaity I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have said anything. You told us that you didn't wanna talk about your mom, but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry Kaity.."

"No Dan stop… I'm sorry I walked out… I'm not upset with you really, it's just.. well I guess what you said really hit home… I didn't get to know her… and I never will…" new tears began to spill over, despite my attempt to stop them.

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you. You're so incredibly brave, to come back here… its not something I could do…"

"Is it brave or stupid? I'm just hurting people and myself, being here. Maybe the smarter choice would be to remain ignorant. I mean.. ignorance is bliss right..?"

"No.. I don't think you could ever be happy if you didn't try to find out where you came from. I don't think it's stupid at all… very very brave yes. Don't worry about hurting people. It's not your fault… you didn't do anything wrong. You came here to find out about your family. It's your birth right. If remembering your mother is painful to some people that's their problem… you're not hurting them… you have the right to know. And if you didn't come here you would always feel that empty space in your heart…" the tears began to accelerate. Dan was a very insightful and sensitive guy.

"Hey, Kaity, I know this is hard for you but ok.. I promise to be good now, I will keep my mouth firmly shut. Please come back downstairs? Just put your quest aside for a few hours and have some fun? Please?!"

"No.. I don't want to make everyone feel uncomfortable and like they have to be careful of what they say around me. I think I should stay up here for the rest of the night.."

"Kaity come on… you're not making anyone uncomfortable… come on.. please.. for me?" he made a sad 'puppy dog' expression. I sighed.

"ok fine…"

"Great!" he said. He wiped my tears with his finger, before taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

* * *

**Well what do you think? What do you want to happen next? Let me know! Please review!! The next chapter will be from a different point of view…**


	6. Blind

**A/N: **_**Previously; "Great!" he said. He wiped my tears with his finger, before taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs.**_

**Thanks to the gorgeous, lovely beautiful people who reviewed, all your questions and ideas were very intriguing. I'm sorry I couldn't answer them all, but rest assured, they will be answered soon. **

****

NOTE- this chapter is not from Kaitlin's POV.

Thanks to my FGM for all your help and support.

* * *

Everyday had been pretty much the same for the last 17 years. Everyday I'd sit here, on the couch of our 'new' house in Alaska and try to see Bella's future. Everyday I fail. I haven't been able to see her since we left 17 long years ago.

But today something was different. Instead of seeing the complete nothingness I usually saw, I could see Forks, I could see the green forest that ruled Forks. I could see children playing on the streets; I was having a visual tour of what Forks looked like now. Then my vision led me to the Forks cemetery, where an old man I recognised as Charlie was standing, next to a young teenage girl- who could not have been older than 16. I could only see her back. She was just slightly taller than I was and she had long curly brown hair that reached half-way down her back.

The two of them were walking in to the cemetery, with their backs facing me. I didn't understand my vision but I followed them. They walked to a gravestone, blocking the name, from my line of sight. I wanted to know who they were mourning.

Suddenly the young girl turned to face me. At the same time revealing the name on the gravestone. The shock of both the name and her face, pulled me out of my vision and left me gasping for air.

"Alice! What's wrong? What did you see?" I heard the voice of my partner calling, but I couldn't respond yet. I was trying to find my way back to the vision that I didn't want to believe.

I felt Jasper's hands shaking me, bringing me back to him, until I opened my eyes to meet his worried gaze. "Alice, what did you see?"

If I could cry, I would be crying buckets by now, but instead I wept tearless weeps into his shoulder as he pulled me into his lap. I could feel the calm waves he tried to wash over me spreading through my body, but it wasn't enough.

"Jasper she's dead!" was all I managed to choke out. He pulled away from me then to look me in the eyes.

"Who is dead Alice?" his worried eyes reflected the pain I'm sure he saw in mine.

"Bella" my horrified voice was not quiet enough because Carlisle and Esme stormed into the room at the same moment that Emmet and Rose did and I now had five vampires demanding an explanation, I was only glad that it wasn't six, because I knew that the sixth vampire wouldn't be able to handle this kind of news. He had spent the last 17 years curled up in a ball to try to stop himself from going back to her.

I pulled myself together and stopped weeping to look at Carlisle, his face was shock-stricken as it demanded an explanation for what he had heard.

"I saw Charlie and a teenage girl at the cemetery, the gravestone read 'Isabella Marie Swan' but I couldn't see anything else because I was distracted by the girl. She looked exactly like Bella… the only physical differences I could see were that her hair was curly, and her eyes- they were a topaz colour, and her skin, even fairer than Bella's. Charlie called her Kaitlin…" I told them about my vision in a matter of fact tone. Forcing myself to stay calm until I had managed to get it out.

"Who do you think she is Alice?" Carlisle asked me, using the same mechanism I was using.

"I don't know. Carlisle I have to go back." I pleaded with him, my tone desperate.

"We should all go back. Alice, you go first, we will call him and meet you there in two days." Carlisle was always able to think quickly but I didn't understand.

"You want to call Edward?" Esme asked before I could ask the same question.

"He has the right to know." Emmet responded. He was right, but this would break Edward beyond repair. I didn't need to use my vision to see how this would affect him. But I didn't argue. I needed to go back to Forks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It didn't take me long to arrive in the small town that used to be my home- In a much happier time. I didn't like being back here under such circumstances, but I made my way to the location of my vision, I had to confirm it for myself before I could go see Charlie.

I walked towards the tombstone from my vision and saw the old man and teenage girl from my vision. I stopped in my tracks, frozen with shock, I was expecting that to have happened a few hours ago.

I kept my distance and just watched them. The girl however turned around to look at me, just like she had in my vision.

"Who are you?" she asked me. Her voice -soft and delicate, so much like Bella's- made Charlie turn around to see me too.

"Alice?" I sighed and quickly composed my expression before approaching them.

"Charlie, Hi…"

Charlie had always been fond of me, so it didn't surprise me when he gave me a big hug. "My god Alice, you age well!" he teased me, making my eyes widen in panic, I was quick to change the subject, I couldn't explain my lack of aging right now.

"I had to come back… I heard that Bella…" I couldn't make myself say it to Charlie.

He pulled away from me then, his expression confused.

"Alice, honey, she passed away 17 years ago."

"What? No! that can't be true!" I felt the shock on my face. No this couldn't be the reason I hadn't been able to see her. I would have seen that! I had to have seen that! How could I not see that?!

"Alice she was attacked by a wolf eight months after you left.." his voice was shaky.

"No! Charlie how did this happen?" He took a deep breath, then glanced over to the teenage girl we had been ignoring.

"Why don't you come home with us..."

"Sure Charlie." I said before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry, please excuse my lack of Manners. I'm Alice Cullen, an old friend. And you are?"

"Alice Cullen?!" her eyes widened with shock.

"Yes Kaity, Alice Cullen.." Charlie said putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Alice, This is Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice Masen… My grand-daughter- and your niece…"

If I was able to faint at this point in time, I would have been out for a good hour or so. Bella and Edward had a daughter? Why did I not know about her? How could I not have seen this? I had never felt blinder in my life. I needed to speak to my 'Brother' now!

"Alice?" Charlie's voice pulled me out of my inner conflict.

"Sorry… I... how is it that we didn't know about this Charlie?" I could feel some of my anger and frustration leaking into my voice. I took a deep breath and turned back to my 'niece'.

"Kaitlin… Oh my god!" I felt dry weeps break out from my chest. I wasn't used to being rendered speechless. I wanted to hug her but I didn't know if she would be comfortable with that, I decided that asking her would be a good option. "Kaitlin can I…" I couldn't make the words come out so I just held my arms out. She started crying too and came into my grasp, letting me hug her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I couldn't seem to let go of my newly acquired niece's hand. For hundreds of years we knew that vampires couldn't have children, but the more I looked at her, the more I saw Edward in her. Her skin was cold, not as cold as my own but colder than your average human. Her eyes were topaz in colour, much like mine. Her smile, she had Edward's crooked smile. Although we had thought it impossible- I couldn't deny that Kaitlin was Edward's daughter.

We sat in Charlie's kitchen whilst he tried his hand at cooking. After burning three slices of toast, he finally took out a packet of chips from the cupboard and a carton of juice from the fridge. "Sorry, Bella was really the chef in the family." He said with a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry about it Grandpa, this is more than enough." I wanted to cry but no tears fell.

"Kaity, I still can't believe it…you are so much like you mother, and your father actually..."

"Really? That one I haven't heard... People keep telling me I'm like Bella but no one has really mentioned Edward…" she hesitated, like she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how, or was worried about my reaction, then I noticed Charlie's stance, he didn't like Edward being mentioned, he must still be upset with us for leaving. Before I could encourage Kaitlin to continue, I was pulled into a vision.

Edward was on the phone, the last thing said was "I'm so sorry Edward. We will meet you there tomorrow morning." It was Carlisle's voice. Edward dropped the phone and ran; the vision became hazy, because Edward was running. He suddenly stopped in front of the gravestone I was at just half an hour ago. He saw Bella's name and collapsed on the ground. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Just as I had suspected.

I had to call Carlisle, and warn him to be here before Edward got here. We all had to be here to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, we needed him here, for Kaitlin- his daughter.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! :) your ideas and questions have been GREAT!! :) love reading what you have to say!! so please keep 'em coming :) **


	7. Abilities

**A/N: **_**Previously; I had to call Carlisle, and warn him to be here before Edward got here. We all had to be here to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, we needed him here, for Kaitlin- his daughter. **_**This chapter is back to Kaitlin's POV. Hope you enjoy it. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thankies to my FGM!! if you aint here i just can't breathe.. it's no air no air..;)**

* * *

I had been in Forks for a week now. I had formed a routine now. Every morning, would go with Louise to get the paper and any groceries that Jessica needed, then I would go see Grandpa at the station, Forks- being a small town- didn't have much crime for Grandpa to look after, so we would talk and play cards at his desk in the station.

This morning though, Grandpa took me to see my mother's grave, it was the first time he had been as well, he had avoided going there for the last 17 years because he was afraid of the pain it would cause him, the same pain he was afraid seeing me would bring him. But now that I wound up on his doorstep, Grandpa said that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, and he said that he felt it was time he finally went to Bella's grave.

I must admit, although I never knew my mother, going to her grave was much more difficult than I imagined. But the bright side was that I came back with more family. We had run into a beautiful young girl in the cemetery that Grandpa recognised as Alice Cullen- My Aunt.

I now sat in Grandpa's kitchen with my hand firmly held by Alice. Since she hugged me in the cemetery she refused to let go of my hand. She had no idea that I existed until about an hour ago, but she grew attached very fast. I liked Alice, she was very bubbly and fun, I could see that even though she was fairly calm now. She and my mother must have been pretty close, because I was named after her- well my middle name. Kaitlin Elizabeth _Alice_ Masen.

She mentioned my father earlier, I had been holding my tongue all morning, I was just aching to ask her where he is. She is my father's sister, she must know where he is! I almost asked her when she mentioned him but I didn't dare. I knew that Grandpa wasn't fond of my father, neither were many other people I had met here. She noticed my hesitation, but before she said anything she went into a sort of trance. Her eyes were distant and she seemed to 'daze off' like as if she was asleep with her eyes open.

"Alice? Alice are you ok?" Grandpa asked her.

She didn't respond. Grandpa started to worry a bit, but somehow, I knew she was ok. I didn't quite understand how I knew, but something made me feel like this was normal for Alice.

In a matter of seconds she was back.

"Oh sorry Charlie, did you say something?"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Sorry, excuse me a minute." she took out a small silver phone from her pocket and dialled a number before backing away from the table and walking towards the lounge room. I stared after her a while. Wondering what had happened.

She sounded distressed, my gaze followed her as she stared out the window in the other room, at the far end of the house. I don't know how, but i was still able to hear her side of the conversation,I remained quite and did something I had been taught not to- I eavesdropped.

"Carlisle listen, you have to get here before you call him. No I just saw it. He will not wait, he will come straight here…. No, he won't be able to handle the pain Carlisle, you need to get here quick." She paused for a while- letting 'Carlisle' speak I assumed.

"Yes, I found her. You're not going to believe this….She is Bella and Edward's daughter…." I could almost here the escalated voice on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sure. No she didn't move on, that much I know for sure. Kaitlin is Edward's daughter…. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe it isn't impossible…"

Charlie's voice pulled me out of my eavesdropping then.

"So when are you going down to La push again?"

"Hmm..? oh La Push. I'm going back down to talk to Jacob tomorrow." I hadn't yet been back to see Jake and find out what else he knew, but I was glad I would get to go down tomorrow. When I spoke to him on the phone I got the feeling there was something he needed to tell me. Some key information that I was looking for anyway. And I was just aching to find out what that was.

"Hmm… ok. That's good. Well I should get back down to the station… You can stay here and spend some time with your aunt. I won't be long." He smiled.

"Okay, see you soon Grandpa." He waved before rushing out into the rain.

Alice came back then and sat back down in her seat, she still seemed a little on edge, I decided now was a good time to ask her as much about my father as I could.

"Alice," I hesitated again, not knowing why.

She once again noticed my hesitation and encouraged me to continue.

"Yes Kaity?"

"Alice, you didn't know about me until today right?"

"yes, that's right."

"So does that mean that My father doesn't know about me as well..?"

"As far as I know, Edward has no idea. If he did he wouldn't have left. But Kaity you have to understand. He didn't want to leave your mother. He never stopped loving her. But he just didn't see any other choice…" her expression was guilty. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to rip off the band aid.

"Where is he now Alice?"

She sighed. "Phone."

"What?!" I stared at her in confusion, that was soon replaced by shock as the phone rang. "How did you…?" I started to ask before grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaitlin, it's Jacob."

"Oh, Hey Jake. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is fine, but I was just wondering, is there any chance you could drop by now?"

"Now? Umm…" I looked over at Alice, she met my gaze and smiled.

"Hang on just a sec Jake." I held the phone away from me as I turned to Alice.

"It's ok Kaity, go ahead, I'll see you afterwards.." She told me

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, I have some things to take care of Anyway."

"Ok," I put the phone back to my ear. "Sure Jake, I'll be there soon."

"Ok great see you soon." I hung up.

"Alright honey, I should go…and so should you.. so, I'll see you later tonight?" Alice said getting up.

"Sure, sounds great…"

"ok" she hesitated… "Be careful Kaity." She said before hugging me again.

Suddenly I felt like I was being pulled from consciousness, everything felt strange. I could see my father, he was running towards me, then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, he starred at me for a long moment, he looked like he was about to faint. Suddenly a blonde man came up behind him and put his hands on my father's shoulders, it was as if he was restraining him. Then they disappeared, and I was brought back to reality, looking into Alice's shocked expression.

I didn't understand what had just happened, but I was scared. I couldn't make my words come out as I wanted to ask Alice what that was, from her expression I had a feeling she had just been through the same experience as me. I shook my head to try and clear it. No. I didn't have time to discuss my strangely psychotic day dream right now. I had to get to La Push.

"umm… I'll see you…. Later Alice. Bye!" I shook my head again as I got into the truck and I made myself focus on getting to Jake's house rather than what had just happened.

I reached La Push within 15 minutes. I walked up to the faded red door, it opened just before I got to it. Jacob was standing in the doorway with a guarded expression on his face. "So, they're back huh?!" he said as he stepped aside, rushing me into the house.

"What? Who's back?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind, take a seat Kaity, there is something you should know."

Slightly worried, I took a seat on the blue Ottoman and reminded myself that this is what I was here for.

* * *

**Muahahahaha.. lol. Slight cliffy for you.. ;P what does he need to tell her? What will happen when Edward comes back? Review to find out!! ;) **


	8. Impossible

**A/N: **_**Previously; Slightly worried, I took a seat on the blue Ottoman and reminded myself that this is what I was here for.**_

**A special thanks to my two angels, who have reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You guys are what make me want to write!! Cari and Kyrra you guys are the greatest!! xo.**

* * *

Jacob made a few bangs and crashes in the kitchen as he tried to play 'hostess'. After I heard him yelp 'oooww' twice I got up – despite his specific instructions to stay seated- and went into his kitchen. He had cut his finger open with a knife that he seemed to have dropped.

"Oh my gosh Jake! Are you ok?!" I rushed over and grabbed the dish towel from the counter.

"Kaity! I thought I told you to stay in the living room.." he ran his finger in the cold water, making the whole sink turn red with his blood. The smell was making me feel light headed, I held the counter for support and he took the dish towel from me.

"Kaity are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine, blood makes me a little light headed… how is your finger?"

"It's fine.." he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mother fainted in the presence of blood too…" he didn't seem vaguely affected by the deep cut in his right finger.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Which is of course ironic considering…" he stopped himself and look at me with a wary expression, as if he'd said too much.

"Considering what?"

He sighed and took the plate of snacks as he walked back to the living room. I followed quickly and sat back down.

"Kaitlin, have you ever experienced anything strange or un explainable?"

"What do you mean?" I asked warily, as I remembered the 'vision' I had this afternoon in Charlie's house.

"Kaitlin, I don't know if I should be the one telling you this, but you deserve to know the truth and I'm not sure _they_ would tell you the whole story…"

"What are you talking about Jake?" I got more nervous every second he spent stalling. "Your mother isn't exactly dead…"

"WHAT!? What the hell do you mean she isn't _exactly_ dead?" I demanded.

"Her heart has stopped beating-yes, but she is still breathing and wandering around.." he admitted quietly, making less sense with every second that passed.

"That makes absolutely no sense Jacob!!"

He sighed. "She wasn't attacked by a wolf, The wolf in fact tried very hard to save her." His expression was pained but defensive.

"So she's alive? Jake where is she?"

"She… was attacked by a vampire Kaitlin – the parasite bit her, letting the venom spread. She… she became one of them.."

"A Vampire?! What like count Dracula?" My voice was sour.

"I'm serious Kaity, Bella is a vampire now…"

"Oh my god Jake! How could you make such a stupid joke about this?!"

"I'm not joking Kaity! The wolf that tried to save her- that's me, I'm a werewolf."

"Oh my god!! what the heck are you on?! Vampires? Werewolves? You're crazy!" I had gotten up, I was screaming at him, but I couldn't help myself, he was being so ridiculous. I thought he loved her.

"Kaity I understand that this is hard for you to process but it's the truth… Your father Edward- and his family, they're vampires too. The parasite that bit Bella, she was Edward's enemy. Kaity… you are part vampire too.."

"STOP IT! Just stop it! I'm not going to sit here and listen to this nonsense! I thought you could help me find out who I am.. who my mother was. I can't believe you would do this. I thought you loved her!" the tears streaming down my burning hot cheeks were filled with rage.

"I DO love her! That's why I saved her. I got her out of here before the pack could arrive, they would've killed her. And I even took the fall for it…" he was getting angry now too.

"Oh far out! You know what… fine! I'll have Charlie call the mental hospital for you later!" I said acidly before running out of the front door, into the rain. I could hear Jake right behind me so I didn't bother with the truck, I just ran as fast as I could, I didn't even know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from here.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I guess I was too angry to realise how much time had really passed, before I knew it I had reached Charlie's house, I stopped running and slowed to a walk. How did I run all the way here? I knew Forks was a small town but it's a good 15-20 minute drive to La push. At least! I let myself in and glanced at the clock in the living room. 4.15.. that can't be right. I only reached Jacob's house at 3.45 which means I must've left at earliest 4.10 that definitely can't be right. I closed the door and went up to my mum's old room. I spent a lot of my afternoons in Charlie's house, in this room. It was like a safe harbour for me now. I opened the big window and took a deep breath. I noticed something rustling in the bushes outside. I leaned, something bright and reddish brown caught my attention.

I leaned over to see get a better look at what it was, but I leaned to far, falling out the window. I screamed as I instinctively held my hands out hoping something would catch me. Nothing caught me. Before I knew it I met with the grass from Charlie's back yard. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Kaity? Oh my god are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to meet the gaze of a very worried, very handsome young man.

"Dan! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you fall out that window, my god that is a big fall! Kaity aren't you in pain?"

"No, none, it was nothing, its not that far…"

"Kaitlin that's a pretty high window… you'd expect someone who fell out of that window to have broken a few bones.. you come out unscathed… I knew there was something special about you…" he smiled at me and suddenly I wasn't so angry. I returned his gorgeous smile with a less attractive one of my own.

"Are you sure you're ok? No broken bones? No concussion?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…"

"Alright then, in that case, wanna go get some ice cream?" His smile grew

"Ice cream? But it's freezing!" I whined.

He laughed. "Haven't you ever had warm chocolate brownies with hot chocolate sauce and delicious ice cream on a cold winter's day?"

I could feel my mouth watering already. "No, I haven't but that sounds amazing!"

"Oh it is! Come on… my treat!"

I smiled. "hmm… ok."

He took my hand as we walked to the ice-cream shop around the corner from Charlie's house.

We spent the rest of the day together, getting to know each other better and having a great time, he soon realised that I was the world's biggest klutz and that window accident was really nothing new for me, but one I fell down and hit my head against a tree in the park he insisted on taking me to a safer place- so we went back to Charlie's back yard. By this point it was snowing.

"Eeww! It's snowing!!" I whined

"Haha come on! Snow is fun! Come on lets build a snow man!"

"uggghhh!! I hate snow it just means that it's too cold for rain" I complained.

He laughed again. "Hmm.. I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"How mad you'd get…" he said, his voice filled with mischief as he walked behind me to get the picnic blanket off the ground- or so I thought.

"Mad about what?"

"Oh nothing…" I felt something cold hit my back. He had bent down to get a snow ball, which he hurled right at me

"Oh my god! You didn't!!"

"Hahaha.. oh yes I did!"

"Ohh! You are so going to get it!" I said bending down to gather some snow, before throwing it at his face, wiping the smug smile off of it at the same time

"Alright.. Snow fight!!" he declared hurling another one at me.

We continued to throw the frozen rain at each other like carefree children until it became dark- by which time we were both soaking wet.

* * *

**Muahahahaha.. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. please review and let me know what you think I really would like to know!! **


	9. Reunion

_**A/N: Previously; We continued to throw the frozen rain at each other like carefree children until it became dark- by which time we were both soaking wet. **_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, would love to hear what you think. Pretty soon I might have a little 'contest'… so look out for that too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Kaity and Dan are mine and so are Louise, Sophie, Connor, Melanie. But all the rest is A La Meyer ;)**

Dan and I were sitting in Charlie's living room sipping at some Hot chocolate with the heater on so we could dry off, when the phone rang.

"Urrghhh! Excuse me…" I said before jumping up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Kaity? Are you ok?" Alice's worried voice was on the other side.

"Yea I'm fine why?"

"Oh ok, no reason. What are you up to? How was La Push?"

"I'm just with a friend. La push? Oh it was fine…" I lied. I just wanted to forget about the earlier part of my day. I was actually having a good time now, I'd laughed and smiled more this evening than I had in the last month… no… more than ever.

"Oh ok. Kaity we need to talk when you're free. The rest of the family has arrived and would like to meet you…" her tone was gentle, like she was scared she would scare me. I thought about that for a second… the rest of the family- as in my father?

"The rest of the family…? Is my…" I trailed off.

"No, not yet…" she admitted quietly, understanding who I was talking about.

"Oh ok. Well how about dinner?"

"Yes I was just thinking the same thing. I will come and pick you up in an hour. Will the Newtons mind? Should I call them?"

"No, that's ok Alice, I'll do it… see you then." I said before hanging up and walking back to the lounge room slowly.

"What's wrong?" Dan noticed my change in mood

"Nothing, just some family… stuff I guess…"

"it doesn't seem like nothing, come on" he patted the sofa next to him. I smiled half-heartedly and sat down next to him.

"Kaity, what's on your mind?"

I burst into tears then. The events of this afternoon and this morning catching up with me all at once. Dan pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened Kaity?"

"My father's family is back and they want to see me. My mother's best friend- who is supposed to be helping me- is being an idiot, and I still haven't found the answers I've been looking for… maybe I shouldn't have come here." I wept into his shoulder

"Shh… no! Don't say that! Kaity I know this has been a hard transition, but did you really expect it to be easy?"

"No of course not, but.." I sighed. I didn't really want to tell Dan about my mother's crazy friend in La push. "My mom's best friend, Jacob Black- he said that….that she is still alive…"

"He said what?! Is it true?"

"I don't think so, he was acting crazy.. talking about all sorts of crap! He wasn't making any sense at all…" I continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Aww! Kaity, don't worry, everything will be ok…What'd your aunt say?"

"She's coming to get me in an hour.. ughh.. I have to call the Newtons…"

"Alright, how about this… you go get cleaned up… I'll call the Newtons for you… then I'll drop you to your aunt's."

"But I don't know where she lives…"

"Well call her and ask… "

"Ok. Thanks Dan… for everything!"

"Stop it Kaity. No formalities ok?"

I smiled at that… "fine" He wiped my tears and got up before taking my hand and pulling me up too.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't know how Dan managed to find the almost invisible cut off to the Cullen house, but before I knew it I was looking at a big white house, too modern for Forks.

I got out of the car and waved to Dan before walking up the porch steps and knocking on the door.

The door opened before I could gather my thoughts. I thought Alice said he wasn't here. I felt my jaw drop as an extremely handsome young man who I recognised from my mother's photo album opened the door. His eyes widened with shock as he saw me.

"Who are you?" his voice hoarse with what seemed to be fear.

"You're Edward… Cull" my voice broke as the tears well up in my eyes.

"Kaitlin!! Come on in!" Alice appeared behind my father- who looked extremely frustrated and hurt.

Alice kept my hand and pulled my past the lounge room of this big beautiful house- past a room full of people, who looked at us with confused expressions as Alice dragged me into a bedroom and locked the door.

"Alice what is going on?"

"He doesn't know yet Kaitlin…"

"Yea.. I figured when he asked me who I am…. I thought you said he wasn't here?"

"I said he wasn't here yet. He got here faster than I thought he would…"

"Ok… so what now? Alice won't they think we're being very rude?"

"Don't worry about that… let's just focus on how we're going to tell Edward… he already suspects that you're related to Bella… but he doesn't know how yet.."

"How do you know that? Alice look I have to talk you…"

"About what Kaity?"

"About my visit to La Push today… Jacob told me some pretty wacky 'rumours' about your family.."

"OUR family" she corrected me. I felt the flutter in my heart as I fought a smile, but continued.

"Anyway I just think you should know…"

"Ok, but can we deal with this first?" she asked, noticing that what Jake said has pissed me off, but very gently, refocusing my attention.

"Sure. So what do we do?"

"Maybe we should just go out there and announce you…"

"Like how? ' Hey everyone this is Kaity- Edward's..'" She interrupted me.

"No.. that might be a little too delicate. I think we should just say 'this is Kaitlin- Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice…'" she trailed off starring off in to space, as she had in my kitchen this morning.

"Alice?" I asked, grabbing her hand, but before I knew it I was being pulled from consciousness, everything felt strange, just like it had earlier today.

I felt a twinge of déjà vu as I saw my father again. This time though it was different. I heard Alice make the announcement of my name, and I watched as my father's expression changed from curious to confused- to frustrated- to pained. And then he started talking. "What?! But that's not possible!" his hands were balled up in fists.

"Will you all please stop hiding things from me! It's bad enough I can't hear her!" I didn't quite understand. Alice spoke next. "That is the proof though…"

"That proves nothing Alice! It may prove that she is Bella's. But we all know that it is impossible!" My father responded, angrily. Everyone fell silent and scrutinized me. And that is when the people around me faded and I was brought back to reality- to Alice's smug face.

I backed away from her instinctively.

"Kaity? Did you see what I saw?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Did you have a vision Kaity? Did you see us going through with the plan?"

I felt the blood rush from my face as my heart pounded with fear. "I think so…" I admitted softly, so softly I didn't even know if she heard me until she grabbed my in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Kaity, I know you're scared, but I promise, we will talk about this later ok? We just really need to settle this with him first! Is that ok?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Sure. let's do this." I said once my voice came back.

Alice broke free from the hug, but kept my hand as she reached for the bedroom door and lead us back into the lounge room, where I found myself facing the curious eyes of 6 magnificently beautiful young people. I looked around the room quickly, saving the best for last, mostly because I knew that my father's face would be the most difficult to look at right now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yep that's right I have left you with a cliffy, will her vision come true? How will everyone react? Will she and Alice get to have their little talk? Find out in chapter 10. But in order for me to have the inspiration to write chapter 10 and thus speed the process a long, why don't you take out a few seconds to review. ;) it would be much appreciated! :D **


	10. Daddy Dearest

_**A/N: Previously; I looked around the room quickly, saving the best for last, mostly because I knew that my father's face would be the most difficult to look at right now. **_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter... I'm sorry about the cliffy... hope you weren't too distressed... ;) anyway Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Kaity and Dan are mine and so are Louise, Sophie, Connor, Melanie. But all the rest belongs to Steph Meyer. **

* * *

Edward met my gaze and he looked at me intently, it was as if he could see right through me… his expression was frustrated as he held my gaze. It scared me a little, but I was trapped, I couldn't look away until he suddenly looked at the Blonde haired man who I assumed was my Grand father. They were all so young it was hard to tell. Wait a minute… why are they all so young? My father looked the same as he did in my mom's scrapbook. He hadn't aged a day in over 17 years. That's when I thought of Jacob again. He looked the same too, but it didn't make any sense. How could they all just not age?

"Are you ok?" Alice whispered to me. I couldn't answer at first. I was having some sort of epiphany. The visions. The lack of aging. The way I ran home so quickly this afternoon. The way I fell two stories without a scratch. It was all linked. I felt the shock on my face as I tried to search for a reason for all these weird unexplainable occurrences.

I felt Alice shake my shoulders. "Kaity? Can you hear me?" she brought me back from my thoughts and helped me focus on what was happening right now. I shook my head and looked at her. "Yea, Alice I'm fine. Sorry…" she looked at me for a minute. I could tell that she didn't buy it. But she turned back to face her family, who were still watching us with wary eyes.

"Everyone this is Kaitlin Elizabeth Alice Masen…" she said boldly.

With that, the room fell completely silent and still. All I could hear was my uneasy breath, I couldn't even hear anyone else breathing. I turned to look at Alice with a scared expression on my face; she gave me a comforting smile as she gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"What?! But that's not possible!" Edward suddenly burst out. There was another silence then. I watched him ball up his hands in fists and react the same way I had seen him react in my vision, but I forced myself to not think about that.

"Will you all please stop hiding things from me? It's bad enough I can't hear her!" He screamed as I expected him too.

"That is the proof though…" Alice said quietly, almost pleading with him.

"That proves nothing Alice! It may prove that she is Bella's. But we all know that it is impossible!" Edward half screamed. The blonde man moved to his side and put an arm on his shoulder. This I had not seen coming.

But as I had seen, everyone turned their attention to me and scrutinized me, falling silent. I felt my heart accelerate as the fear set in.

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I think maybe it would be best if we spoke in the other room for a minute." the Blonde man said.

"Sure Carlisle, but maybe Esme should stay with her?" Alice responded, squeezing my hand again.

"Of course. Come on Kaitlin, would you like something to drink?" a beautiful brunette woman asked me. I looked at Alice for some kind of direction. She simply nodded and let go of my hand. I slowly walked over to the brunette woman as the rest of the family hurried into the other room.

Esme took my hand and led me to the kitchen where she pulled out a stool for me at the kitchen counter. I took my seat as she started opening some cupboards.

"Relax my dear, there is no reason to be afraid." She said in a soothing voice.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Oh please, what are grandmothers for anyway?" I felt my heart beat accelerate.

"Grand mothers? So you believe me then..?" I said self-consciously.

"Oh Honey… of course I do… look at you… you have his eyes and his expressions."

"Really? Everyone says I have Bella's eyes..."

"Oh no, Bella had dark brown eyes, your eyes are a beautiful topaz colour and they are deep, your eyes give away your emotions so much, just like Edward. Bella was easy to read that way too, but not through her eyes…"

"Really?" my voice broke a bit.

"Aww sweetie, don't worry about them. Edward never really got over Bella, he never wanted to leave, and he never really lived since, but the second he found out Bella had passed on, he hasn't been able to forgive himself. He's hurting a lot more than he lets anyone see. He'll come around though. He's just rejecting the idea because it's hurting him."

"I still can't believe you all didn't know that she…" I trailed off.

"Yes well I guess when you leave town and don't keep in touch you miss out on news like that..." she said grimly.

"But you shouldn't someone should've called you. He deserved to know. He had the right to know. Even if he didn't know that she had his child, he still loved her, he had a right to know that she was attacked by a wolf!" I found I was getting a little worked up over this. Esme handed me a glass of water. I flushed it down quickly.

"I think so too." Edward said, standing in the doorway. He looked calmer now, less frustrated, but the pain he was going through was still visible in his eyes, as Esme had pointed out.

"I also think I had the right to know that I have a daughter." He added walking towards me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute." Esme said walking past Edward, but not before giving him a cautious look.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier Kaity. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's ok. You didn't… I was just a little nervous I guess."

"Of course, I can imagine… I'm sorry about your adoptive parents. Alice told us."

"Thanks…" I couldn't really explain it but I really wanted to jump up and give him a big hug. I found my father! But I didn't know if he would be ok with that. But I really just wanted to hug him.

Alice walked into the kitchen then- well ran really. She came straight to my side and pulled me off the stool.

"Ready for our little chat?" she was already pulling me out of the kitchen door when Edward grabbed my other hand.

"Now wait a minute Alice…" he said. Having him hold my hand made it impossible to control, the tears spilled over, running down my cheeks.

"What?" Alice asked

"I'm coming too."

"But I'm going to…" Edward interrupted Alice mid-sentence.

"I know, and I want to be a part of that. I am her father." My tears accelerated as my heart fluttered. Edward looked at me for a second, and then a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"Fine." Alice said pulling me again, Edward let go of my hand and followed as Alice dragged me back into the bedroom we were in before.

"Ok so Kaity… you wanted to tell me about what happened with Jacob this afternoon…" Alice said sitting on the bed. I took a seat on the chair and Edward sat on the couch across from me.

"Yea well as I said, he was saying all sorts of strange things, especially about you Dad." It felt weird calling him Dad but I didn't know what else to call him. He looked at me with shock before smiling slightly.

"What exactly did Jacob Black say?" he asked me.

I cringed. "You're gonna think this is crazy…" I made a face. Alice chuckled.

"Trust me Kaity, we've heard some pretty strange stuff…" she said.

"He said that…." I sighed. "He said that you were Vampires and that he is a werewolf and that mom was attacked by another vampire- not a wolf and that I am half vampire and that mom is not dead and she has become a vampire too." I said, rushing with my words to just get it out quickly, I sighed again and waited for a response, secretly hoping that they didn't understand a word I had said. But considering both their eyes had widened with shock I was sure they heard just fine.

* * *

**Dum dum dum… Ok I feel bad now. Two cliffys in a row… I promise the next chapter will end on a less anxious note. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. How will Edward react? Will he believe that Bella is alive? Will they tell Kaity the truth? Find out in chpt 11- you know how to speed up that process ;)**


	11. Revelation

_**Previously; **__**But considering both their eyes had widened with shock I was sure they heard just fine.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.. keep 'em coming.. I really enjoy reading them.. My 2 lil angels.. you know who you are- your reviews in particular bring a huge smile to my face.. love you guys! xo**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I watched as this beautiful young girl's face twisted with fear as she told us what the Quiluete had told her.

"Yea well as I said, he was saying all sorts of strange things, especially about you Dad."

I felt the shock on my face, she called me dad! I still couldn't believe that I had a daughter. The regret that I had been running from the last 17 years had now caught up with me- I should never have left Bella!

My daughter continued to talk then. "He said that you were Vampires and that he is a werewolf and that mom was attacked by another vampire- not a wolf and that I am half vampire and that mom is not dead and she has become a vampire too."

WHAT?! No that is not possible! I saw the gravestone! Charlie would not have buried an empty casket! He wouldn't have! I clenched my hands into fists as I felt the rage build up inside of me.

"_Edward relax. I'm sure the werewolf doesn't know what he's talking about.. we'll dig into it Edward. We'll find out exactly what happened to her. But right now.. your daughter needs us to explain what we are- what she is- she obviously didn't believe Jacob.. we will need to show her…"_

My adoptive sister tried to remain as calm as she could, but after almost a hundred years with her- I knew she was panicking too- even if she didn't think her panic out loud. But I listened to her anyway- because she was right. I turned back to Kaitlin, who looked even more scared now… I wished I could hear her thoughts too…

"Kaitlin has anything strange or unexplainable ever happened to you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused expression.

**Kaitlin's POV: **

Were they going to ignore what I told them? Maybe it was so horrific to them that they thought I was crazy to have even brought it up and thought it best to not discuss it…

I thought about the question my father had asked me and remembered the epiphany I'd been having earlier.

"You mean like the 'visions'? and how I ran home from la push in under 10 minutes and how I fell out of a two storey window and got up unscathed?"

He and Alice exchanged a meaningful glance.. "Yes… that's exactly what we mean…" Alice replied.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Kaity we need to show you something, come with us.." He held out his hand as he got up from the couch. I took his hand as the three of us walked out to the back lawn. My father was talking- to himself I think- the whole way out there.

"_I can't believe it- but why would the wolves be wrong? Why would they say something like that if it wasn't true… they wouldn't joke about such things- that's for sure.. I need to see Jacob Black… If it's true I need to know where she is… I need to find her…" _

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He turned to face me, his shock clearly apparent on his previously smooth face. He spoke again, but his lips didn't move…

"_Kaity… can you hear me?"_ I stared at him, eyes wide with shock- his lips hadn't moved and yet I heard him speak. I nodded slowly. He and Alice exchanged another meaningful look.

"Hang on!" Alice said before yanking my hand from Edward's.

"Try again now" she instructed. I just continued to stare at my father, the shock still on my face as I tried to grasp what was happening here.

"Kaity- can you hear Edward now?"

"No.." I said simply. She then put my hand back into Edward's and he instantly started talking again – but it was like I'd walked into the middle of a conversation.

"_I can't imagine how scared she must be feeling- I shouldn't have left... How could I let this happen?"_

"How could you let what happen?" I asked

"Oh my god!! This is so cool!!" Alice half squealed then. Grabbing my hand again.

"What is? What's going on? What did you need to show me?" I was getting impatient as things got stranger and stranger.

"Ok Kaitlin… we just need to run a few more 'experiments' first… first- a race… you against Alice…" My father said, a small smile appearing on his lips

"Experiments? A race? What for?" I was still confused.

"Trust me Kaity- we'll explain everything after these tests…"

I hesitated slightly before walking slowly to the marker that Alice had just drawn.

After the race- that I won- the sun was coming out from behind the rain clouds- it would be setting soon. We had been in the shade all evening and it was barely drizzling so I hadn't noticed the clouds much.

"Ok.. one last test now…" Alice said smiling with a smug expression colouring her face.

"Now what?" I was getting very tired.

"Just step out of the shade and into that beautiful patch of sunlight right there" Alice pointed to a bright patch of grass about 10 metres from where I stood. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. She smiled in encouragement and motioned me to move forward.

I sighed and moved into the sunlight. What did they want to tell me? Or show me? I was getting quite frustrated with these tests now. I'd had enough. I sat myself down in a lump on the warmer grass.

"Huh.. that's odd…" Alice said.

"Other half Alice- she lived in Los Angeles- I think she would have noticed that don't you?" Edward said to her.

"Ok that's it.. I've had enough of this.. will you both please tell me what the hell is going on?" I stood up and walked back to where they stood- still in the shade.

"Of course" Edward said.

"Kaity… what would you say if we told you that Jacob wasn't lying. That we are Vampires and he is a werewolf and you are half vampire?" he said slowly.

"I'd ask what drugs were in the water here in Forks and which brand of water I should buy that would ensure my safety…" I replied.

"Kaity I know this is all very daunting and hard to believe but we can prove it…" Alice said then. I turned to look at her. I looked back and forth between Alice and Edward and realized they were being serious… again I thought of my epiphany- I had resolved that I was not like normal people and that chances are neither was Alice at least since she had the visions too. But Vampires? They're mythical! That's the stuff of fairy tales and ghost stories… vampires were vile creatures that killed helpless young girls- there is no way that the Cullens were evil- they were such lovely people- and I hadn't noticed any fangs and they came out during the day time and I didn't notice any coffins in the house at all.

But Alice said she could prove it… I didn't understand how but I would definitely need to see this to believe it. If I was a half- vampire then how come I had never burned in the sun or ever thirsted blood? This was just way too weird for me… they're just joking. They just have really good poker faces- that's all I tried to convince myself- but I had a sneaking suspicion that they were serious… I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes as I looked at my father and my aunt in fear.

"You can't be serious can you?"

"Kaitlin… I wish I wasn't… come on… we'll show you.." My father gave me a sad smile before taking my hand again.

I could hear him talking again- without his lips moving.

"_Don't be afraid, I know that you probably think that vampires are evil and kill lots of people… we're not like that. Don't worry Kaity, we will explain everything soon. I'm sorry you had to find out this way- but there really isn't a 'right' way to tell you this.."_

He squeezed my hand gently and gave me a comforting smile as we walked back towards the patch of sunlight.

* * *

**Well… I guess its becoming a pattern aye? hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Well next chapter will be out soon… you know what to do if you want to speed up that process ;) **


	12. Connection

_**Previously; **__**He squeezed my hand gently and gave me a comforting smile as we walked back towards the patch of sunlight. **_

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter out during the weekend, had a very busy weekend and had assessments I needed to finish but school finishes on Friday so hopefully that will mean I have more time to write more.. HOPEFULLY.. but I will still only write if you guys keep reviewing.. so PLEASE review? PLEASE? **

* * *

I became slightly wary as we walked toward the sunlight, I had already established that nothing happened to me in sunlight but I had heard My father explain to my aunt that it was due to me "human- half"… so then why were we heading to the sunlight if they were "full" vampires. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I resisted against my father's grasp and stopped walking.

"_What's wrong Kaity?"_

"Vampires burn in sunlight…" I let out quietly.

Alice and Edward laughed then. "That's just a myth Kaity- we don't burn- we sparkle...- it's true that we can't go out when it's sunny- but not because it's harmful to us… we can't go out in the sun because it would expose us…" Alice explained.

I thought about this for a second and then continued walking with them toward the light. Sure enough, when we reached the patch of sunlight and stepped into it- I turned to look at Alice and my father, they were both sparkling- it was as if a million diamonds were imbedded within their skin. I felt my jaw drop in shock as I realized they were telling the truth- about them at least.

I felt my knees go weak and everything around me go black.

**Edward's POV:**

She fainted. This isn't good- she's going to be terrified of us. What if she runs away?

"Edward!! What is the matter with you? Come on we should get her inside." Alice yelled at me.

"Right." I said refocusing on what was happening now. I picked up my beautiful daughter and carried her into the house and placed her on the couch in my room. Alice was right behind me with a glass of water for her when she would wake up.

"20 seconds…" Alice said, understanding my distraction.

"Kaitlin? Kaity honey can you hear me?" My voice was shaky with fear as I tried to pick Alice's brain to see how Kaity would react.

"_Relax Edward, she's a little shocked and scared but she's not going to run. She's a lot like her mother- she can handle __a good amount of supernatural…"_

But I was still worried. I heard Kaitlin sigh then as she started to stir.

**Kaitlin's POV:**

I woke up in a big, modern room, on a black, leather comforter, My aunt and my father staring at my with wary expressions on their faces.

I sat up slowly and Alice shoved a glass of water into my hands, as Edward helped me up and placed a cushion behind me to keep me upright.

"How are you doing?" he asked me, his expression hesitant.

"Umm.. I'm not sure just yet… I don't understand.." I said keeping my tone calm.

They both seemed a little relieved. Edward sat on the couch next to my feet, I pulled them back to make more room but he held my legs and put them on his lap, a little uncomfortable I left them there as he stroked them lightly, I could feel his cold hands through the blanket that they had draped on me.

"What do you want to know honey?" Alice asked. "We're here to answer all of your questions and explain anything you want us to…"

I thought about that for a while before opening my mouth again.

"So if burning in sunlight is a myth and since I don't see any coffins around- what does being a vampire actually mean?"

My father smiled slightly and began to explain.

"Well the basic principal that humans wrote about in horror stories is true- we do drink blood, but that is I think the only thing they got right…"

"But Kaitlin just to clarify- there are different kinds of vampires, we like to call ourselves 'vegetarian' vampires because we don't feed on human blood- only animal blood- but other vampires out there do drink human blood…" Alice cut in before I had a chance to react. I tried not to show how disgusting I found the idea of drinking blood to be.

"So then you're not evil?" I had to admit this was a big fear of mine.

"Depends on your interpretation. I personally don't think we're going to end up in heaven if that's what you mean, and we are still dangerous to be around for humans because although we are 'vegetarian', that doesn't mean we don't get tempted by human blood. Your mother was a great example for me. Her blood was more potent to me than any other vampire, it was like she was created just for me to devour- but I fell in love with her…"

"Hang on stop. You wanted to eat my mother?" I was appalled.

"NO! Never! Of course not Kaitlin… I love her. But it was always difficult for me to be around her, I was constantly putting her in danger- we were visited by some "non vegetarian" vampires once 18 years ago and she was very nearly killed by one of them. That's why I left Kaitlin. I felt that it was too much for her, that I was risking her life too much. I couldn't stand the idea of putting her in danger for my own selfish desires…" the pain on my father's face would be evident to the blind. I couldn't help myself then, his face had fallen with sorrow and he was looking at the window- he was off in some distant memory with my mother. I couldn't help but jump forward and hug him then. Perhaps I took it too far though. I practically lunged into his arms. But he put his arms around me too and pat my back like you would a baby. I don't know why I started crying then, but before I knew it Alice was forcing the glass of water I had earlier pushed away, back into my hands. I took it this time and washed it down in one go.

They continued to explain to me what it meant to be a vampire and how they didn't sleep at all, they didn't need to breathe, had super strength and speed. They then went on to explain the extra abilities they had.

"Well I can read minds. Alice can see the future. Jasper can manipulate emotions. And apparently you can borrow other vampire powers by touching them." My father explained.

"Hang on!!" Alice beamed. Within mere seconds my uncle Jasper walked through the door and stood next to Alice.

"Yes my love?" he said to her. I smiled at this, I had always been a hopeless romantic, seeing love always made me smile.

"I need you to touch Kaitlin, it's an experimental thing. To test her power." Alice said hyperactively after she gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek. I hadn't formally been introduced to Jasper or Emmet or Rosalie.

"Hello Kaitlin. How are you?"

"I'm ok thank you. And you?"

"No you're not… you're still a little scared… and shocked. You believe them, but now you feel bad for being rude to the wolf... you're feeling overwhelmed…"

My jaw dropped again. Edward took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_There's no reason to feel guilty about Jacob dear. We will go see him again together- we need to find out exactly what happened to your mother anyway… Don't worry Kaitlin. I would never let anything hurt you now that I have found you."_

I looked at him and smiled slightly. He let go of my hand then for the purpose of the experiment.

Jasper took my hand and told me to close my eyes and think of funny things.

I did as he asked. I heard laughing from around me, I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion. Jasper then told me to open my eyes, I let my eyelids flutter open as I looked around the room.

**

* * *

**

Well what do you think? So now you know her power… did it work with Jasper's? what will she see when she opens her eyes? You know what to do if you want to find out faster.. ;)


	13. Silent Conversations

_**Previously; I heard laughing from around me, I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion. Jasper then told me to open my eyes, I let my eyelids flutter open as I looked around the room**_

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. thanks for all your reviews. I really enjoyed reading them :) hope you like this one :)**

* * *

When I looked around, I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward laughing hysterically as if I'd just done something horribly embarrassing..

Alice looked as if she was going to fall off the bad due to laughing so hard- the whole room echoed with Edward's bellowing laugh. Jasper however was in better control just stifling a chuckle.

"Yes Kaitlin… this was your doing.." he smiled at me reassuringly.

"How?" I whispered.

"Well what did you think of?" Edward asked me, the room quieted now as the laughter dissipated. I felt the heat of my blood rise to my cheeks. I was thinking of my afternoon with Dan- throwing snow balls at each other and becoming completely drenched. It was the most fun memory I had of the last 2 months.

My father looked at me with a curious expression and Alice leaned in as if I were about to tell a secret. Jasper put their curiosity to rest saying " Well you thought of something that made you laugh- I heightened that before I sent out the waves of emotion to Edward and Alice to show you the extent of my power. My power sends the waves of emotion out to other people- making them feel the emotion that you concentrate on… You just got a taste of that. But because I can make people feel different things I can also feel what other people feel. That's how I knew you were scared. And how I know that you still are a little scared…"

"Honey you don't need to be scared, I know that this is a lot to process in one day- but you can handle this. You're completely safe here. We would never let anything hurt you…" Alice took my hands and squeezed them gently.

"So what exactly is the purpose of my power?"

"I guess to an extent it's empathy- like Jasper's- to an extent- but you can use any vampire powers while your in physical contact with that vampire…- I think. But we should probably see Carlisle about this before coming to a conclusion."

"Speaking of… Kaity has yet to be introduced to the rest of the family…" Edward said standing up and reaching out his hand for mine. I took it without thinking and he pulled me up, still smiling. He looked happy now. He had looked so hurt and in pain before- he still had a look of pain in his eyes, but he looked happier.

"Carlisle is my grandfather?" I asked, still not sure.

"Well yes… for all intents and purposes Carlisle is my father- but Kaity we're not really related…In general cases... Vampires can't procreate.."

Now I was confused. "But then how?"

"It seems we were wrong.." Carlisle said then appearing in the doorway of what seemed to be a study, I guessed it was Carlisle's office.

"Is that possible?" Edward asked then as we walked into the office and he motioned me to sit on the chair. He sat next to me.

"It's true that female vampires are infertile- but this is firstly because our build up is not made to support life- we don't have the nutrients that a baby would need to develop. But also- after about 45- 50 years of life a woman runs out of ovum- so even if we could support life they run out pretty quickly. But when Bella got pregnant she was very fertile so- without making everyone uncomfortable and going through all the science of it- that is how Kaitlin came to be.."

I was a little confused but I didn't want him to go into the science of it either, but I still had one question I needed to ask. "So you are my father right?"

"Yes, of that there is no doubt Kaitlin.. you even possess many of our characteristics- there is no doubt that you are Edward's daughter… " Carlisle was very confident of this. I felt the tears threaten to spill over but I tried my best to control them. I finally felt a sense of belonging. I couldn't understand how I was suddenly no longer scared. But it just seemed to make sense. I had never been your 'everyday- normal girl'…

"I'm so sorry, how terribly rude of me Kaitlin… I'm Carlisle.- I'm sorry we couldn't do this earlier- we were all a little preoccupied I suppose."

He shook my hand. I smiled at him tentatively.

"Now you wanted to discuss your powers?"

"Well she 'borrowed' mine, Alice's and Jasper's powers upon physical contact.."

"Is it just your mind she can read or that of others' too?"

"Good question.." Edward furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me "Kaity?"

"I… don't know…" I admitted. Edward took my hand then.

"_Can you hear Carlisle?" _He thought to me. I turned my attention to the man behind the desk.

"_She is very beautiful, so much like Bella. I can't believe this- Edward is a father… Edward you must know how lucky you are… Bella has truly brought so much to your life. We all saw the change.."_ Carlisle's lips didn't move. I nodded in Edward's direction.

He smiled. _"Ok. Now try to listen to what's happening outside.."_ he thought.

I focused my attention outside.

"_I have a niece!! I have a niece!! Yay!! Oh my gosh!! I can take her shopping!!"_ I heard Alice's squeals. My eyes widened in fear.

"_She won't calm down! I can't handle this! She has known about Kaitlin the longest and yet she is still the most hyper!"_ Jaspers voice was desperate.

"_I wonder if she likes chocolate chip cookies"_ I recognized Esme's kind, gentle voice.

"_I can't believe this! That…Bella! She got my life! The life I had wanted for as long as I can remember! She got to have a child!" _A female voice I guess was my aunt Rosalie huffed.

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha.. Daddy Edward!! This is hilarious!! Edward a dad!! Hahaha!! This will be hilarious to watch!!"_ A male voice I guessed to be Uncle Emmet chuckled.

I looked at my father with a wary expression.

"_I'm sorry about Rosalie- I'll talk to her.."_

I frowned slightly

"_I'll explain later"_

I nodded.

"Edward- can you hear her?" Carlisle broke the 'silence'.

"No… Bella's genes I guess…"

"You couldn't hear her?" I asked a little shocked.

"No.. she _was_ the only person I couldn't hear actually."

"Why is that?" I was quite curious.

"We never really understood why.." Carlisle replied.

I had to ask now… it had been haunting me for too long…

"Do you think it's true? Do you think she is still alive?" I whispered.

"I don't know Kaitlin- I was actually hoping you could help me solve that mystery…" I could instantly see the pain come back to my father's face then.

"How?"

"We can't just go to La Push Kaity… Vampires and Werewolves… we're mortal enemies- we're not allowed on their land.."

"Oh" that made sense- no wonder Jake had reffered to my mother's killer as the 'fillthy blood sucker'..

"So then how are we going to talk to him?"

"Well you will need to call him and ask him to meet us in Forks.. common ground.."

"Like where?"

"Charlie's house?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night when I reached the Newton's house, Charlie had already called them and told them about Alice… they didn't protest when I rushed through dinner then swiftly excused myself to my room.

I turned on my ipod and placed it on my portable speakers- letting the classical music fill my thoughts. I collapsed on my bed and I guess I fell asleep because I was awoken later- at 11pm by the ringing of my cell phone. I fiddled around till I found it then answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice croaked with exhaustion.

"Kaity?" Dan's voice was filled with worry and concern. It gave me the impression that something was wrong… I was suddenly very alert.

* * *

**What happened? why has Dan called? sorry- I know I am very cruel.. but you will just have to wait to find out what happened… you all know how to speed up that process now :) **


	14. Abducted

_**Previously;**_ _**"Kaity?" Dan's voice was filled with worry and concern. It gave me the impression that something was wrong… I was suddenly very alert.**_

**Sorry about the major cliffy last chapter. And sorry I made you guys wait quite a while have just been a little busy. Hope you like this chapter! :D **

* * *

"Dan what's wrong?" I sat up in my bed.

"Are you ok? Louise just called Sophie… said that you seemed very down after coming back from your aunt's house?" the worry in his voice, so clear, it made me smile.

"Aww Dan you're so sweet! I'm fine… I was I guess a little over whelmed and tired when I got back… that's all.." I reassured him.

"You sure Kaity?" Coz I'm here if you wanna talk…"

"I know you are." I smiled. "Thank you Dan… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"First day of school?"

"Oh right! Haha you scared?"

"A little…" I admitted.

"Aww don't be! You have us! And I will be your personal tour guide!"

"haha promise?"

"Yes! Anything you need…"

"Thanks Dan... good night."

"Night Kaity…" I hung up and went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up early the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise… my clock said 5.30. I got up and turned on my laptop. I opened MSN Messenger to find that I was not the only person awake at this hour. The smile that had been on my face last night reappeared quickly.

**Stuckinforks:** What are you doing awake at this time?

**Mistakenidentity: **I could say the same to you!! ;)

**Stuckinforks: **I always wake up this early. It's refreshing to watch the sun rise…

**Mistakenidentity: **Really? I never took you for an early bird..

**Stuckinforks: **hahaha. There is a lot you don't know about me.. ;) So why are you up so early? Stressing about school?

**Mistakenidentity: **hahaha… maybe..- couldn't sleep..

**Stuckinforks: **Ok.. get ready.. I'll come pick you up in 10 mins

**Mistakenidentity: **ooh.. where are we going?

**Stuckinforks: **haha come on Kaity.. you know how this works.. see you soon.. )

**Stuckinforks- ****has signed out.**

I sighed and turned off my computer before getting my things and heading to the bathroom to get ready. **A/N- don't try and add him… I made it up..:P**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was 5.45 when phone rang- but it wasn't the call I was expecting.

"Alice? Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is… I was just calling to tell you to be careful…"

"Careful? Of what?"

"I saw you meeting with a particular boy today- before school.."

My eyes widened and my cheeks grew hot.

"Oh…" but what did that have to do with being careful? "Does something bad happen?"

"No… if anything bad were going to happen do you think we would let you go?" her voice raised an octave.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You like this boy huh?"

My cheeks burned. "Umm…"

Alice laughed. "I saw you blushing a lot… and I recognized the expressions… just be careful… take good care of you heart…"

"What?" I was a little confused. Alice laughed again at my apparent naivety.

"Don't worry… have fun… we'll see you after school."

I sighed. "See you Aunt Alice…"

"Awww!! You called me Aunt!!" she screamed. I had to pull the phone away from me ear to prevent me from going deaf.

"Oww! Yea well you are my Aunt!!"

"I know but still!! Awww!! Ok he's not gonna be there for another 2 minutes!! I'm coming over!!"

"What?"

"I wanna give you a hug!!"

"Alice!! You can hug me later!! 2 minutes!! I have to finish getting ready!!"

"Fine!! Hurry!!" she didn't sound offended, she sounded excited- like she was the one going out…

"I love you Aunt Alice… see you!" I said before hanging up. I didn't think I could handle the screaming I knew would come from that.

I grabbed my jacket and tiptoed downstairs.

Just as I grabbed a muesli bar from the kitchen I heard a light knock on the door. I wasn't even sure if I really heard it, it was so soft. I looked out the kitchen window to see a familiar car outside. I knew the specs of that car like the back of my hand. I would recognize it anywhere- it was the car I had had in LA. The Fiat 500. Even the colour was the same- sky blue. **A/N for a pic of the car- check my profile**

I ran out the door, straight past Dan who was leaning against the door frame.

"OH MY GOD!!" I ran for the car.

"Haha.. you like it?" Dan followed me.

"Dan!! I have the exact same car back in L.A- the Fiat 500 in sky blue!!"

"Whoa! You serious?"

"Yes!! Oh my god!! I have missed this car!!"

"haha.. wanna drive?"

"Are you serious?" I starred at him in shock.

"Yea.. come on.." he held out the keys.

"No.. I couldn't.."

"Ok then..."

"Give me the damn keys Dan!!"

He laughed and gave me the keys, getting in to the passenger seat.

"Where to?" I asked turning on the ignition.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…" Dan smirked. Well that made sense.. how would I drive there if he wouldn't tell me where we were going?

"Dan… if you don't tell me then how am I going to drive there?" I crossed my arms and gave him a smug smile.

"Haha… just follow my directions silly!"

"You know it would be easier if you just tell me right?"

"Nope…not budging… now come on… head down toward the freeway.."

I could see that Dan was not going to tell me anything… I sighed and followed his instructions. "Fine…" I rolled my eyes at him before starting to drive.

"Kaity come on… you're going to need to go a little faster if we expect to get to school at all today…" Dan said after we'd been driving for 10 minutes

"Shut up Dan! It's called being a responsible and safe driver…"

"It's called driving like and old woman!!"

I gasped. "Excuse me?!"

"Haha… you're excused.. now either speed up or pull over…"

"I'm not giving you the wheel…"

"Then at least bring it to 60?" Dan lolled his head towards me and had a pleading expression on his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine." I stepped on the gas with a little more energy then.

Within minutes Dan had told me to park, we were in town, the street was full of small cafés and shops. Dan got out to help me into a tight parking spot. Then before I knew it he was opening my door for me.

"Why Thank you. I had no idea you were such a gentleman Chenney…"

He laughed. "Well Masen- Cullen- Swan- Roberts… like I said this morning… there is a lot you don't know about me…"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Masen- Cullen- Swan- Roberts?"

"Well… I'm not sure which you prefer…"

I was still giggling. "Masen is fine Dan…"

"Hahaha.. ok then Masen it is…"

"So where are we going?"

"Right here." Dan opened the door to Copenhagen for me and got us a booth.

"Two Belgian waffles with maple syrup."

"Dan… did you look me up or something? How did you know I like Copenhagen waffles?"

"You seem the type." He admitted winking at me. "Besides… I love Copenhagen waffles…"

"Wow! Yet another thing we have in common. You sure you're not just a really good stalker?" I teased him some more.

"Yea yea Masen.. I'm just that good. Now come on… we're going to be late"

It was only then that I noticed that the waffles had arrived. I giggled at my ignorance and enjoyed every bite of my delicious waffles.

I noticed Dan watching me, becoming self conscious I put down my fork and looked up at him questioningly.

"Whaat??"

He laughed at me, before grabbing his napkin and reaching over to wipe my nose.

"Whipped cream" he explained, still laughing.

"Oh.. thanks.." I blushed.

He laughed again. "Can we get two chocolate milkshakes here please."

"Chocolate milkshakes? Ooh yumm!!"

We finished up our very big breakfasts and Dan drove into the school parking lot. Only then did I remember that I had left the house this morning without so much as leaving a note.

"Oh crap! Louise!"

Dan laughed. "Relax Masen- I texted her. She'll meet you in front of the office to get your paperwork done."

"Oh… thanks. She didn't get suspicious?"

"Haha.. she knows I wouldn't abduct you.." he winked at me.

"Funny Chenney!- you know what I mean.."

"hahaha yea I know.. nahh Lou is cool.. she knows that we're tight" he smiled cheekily.

"Tight huh?" I returned the cheeky smile as he once again, came around to open my door for me, and led me to the office.

* * *

**Well a lighter chapter for you.. without a cliffy this time.. haha.. anyway hope you liked it.. please review. Also, please check out "**_**A thousand desires"**_** By **_**'**__**xoiheartedward'**_**. It's really good and she needs 15 reviews before she can continue.. so please show some support.**


	15. Celebrity

_**Previously;**_ _**"hahaha yea I know.. nahh Lou is cool.. she knows that we're tight" he smiled cheekily. **_

"_**Tight huh?" I returned the cheeky smile as he once again, came around to open my door for me, and led me to the office.**_

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought you could use a few lighter chapters in between all the tense-ness.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Cullens, but I do own Kaity, Dan, Louise, Sophie, Melanie and the teachers. **

* * *

As Dan had said, Louise was waiting outside the office with Sophie, Connor and Melanie. As soon as we were in sight Sophie came running towards us.

"Hey Kaity! How are you today?" she greeted me.

"Hey Sophie, I'm alright thanks. How are you?"

"Only alright? Damn Masen don't I get any credit for that amazing breakfast?" Dan teased me. Sophie rolled her eyes at her brother. I giggled before answering.

"Well that depends Dan, as much as I enjoyed breakfast, I'm not sure how beneficial it was considering the butterflies in my stomach." I admitted

"Awww! You're nervous about school?" Sophie asked me as we approached the rest of the group. I clutched my stomach as it did a flew flips.

"Kaity no! the whole point of going to Copenhagen was to try and make u less nervous!"

"Well I'm so-rry Dan!" I acted proud.

"You should be! I paid for that meal!"

I gasped at him feigning offence at his teasing.

"Dan leave the girl alone will you? She has enough to deal with right now… she has to meet the principal!" Connor chimed in.

"Come on Kaity, we should go.." Louise said grabbing my hand.

"See you later Kaity." Sophie said to me before turning to walk towards a classroom with Melanie, another girl joined them as they entered the class. Dan and Connor were still outside the office.

"See you at lunch…" Dan winked at me.

"Ooh! More waffles?"

"In your dreams Masen…"

"Urrgghh.. Come on Kaity, you can chat with that moron again later!" Lou pulled me towards the office.

"Ouch Lou! That hurt!" Dan cringed and clung to his heart.

"Stop flirting with her Dan! She's much too good for you!"

"Hey, how about you let her decide that huh Lou?!"

Lou rolled her eyes at him as she pulled me into the office.

"So you have a good morning?" she asked once the receptionist had seen us and told us to take a seat. I may not know Louise that well, but her voice seemed to be thick with implications. I blushed.

"Yea… Copenhagen was amazing!"

She rolled her eyes. "You two seem to be getting pretty close huh?"

"I guess…" I blushed again.

"Kaity…" she pleaded. My cheeks burned, I looked at the floor.

"Kaity, Dan's not usually that friendly… he's generally the quite achiever…"

"Really? I would've pegged him out as the jock type…" I admitted.

"No, not at all, Dan's a good guy, one of the best… you have nothing to worry about there…"

"You seem to think very highly of him…"

"Yea well I've known Dan a long time, he and Soph -they're family…" She smiled.

"Ms. Newton, Ms. Roberts, The principal will see you now." The receptionist told us.

We both got up and walked into the room behind the receptionist's desk.

"Thanks Mrs. Frost." Louise told the receptionist before we entered the Principal's office.

"Ahh, Louise, Good Morning." The principal- a middle aged woman with short brown hair that came down to her chin greeted.

"Good Morning Mrs. White. This is Kaitlin…" Louise hesitated and looked at me before continuing. "Masen, My exchange student from L.A."

"Good Morning Kaitlin, Nice to meet you." Mrs. White held out her hand. I shook it nervously.

"You too Mrs. White." My voice was quite. Louise grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, her hands were cold, it reminded me of Alice's hands, and my Fathers. Her hands weren't as cold as theirs of course, but the déjà vu helped me realize that I had faced a lot in the last few days, school in Forks, was really the least of my worries right now, after school today I would be having a 'conference' with My Father and Jacob, in Charlie's house! School of course was a breeze in comparison.

I sat in the principal's office after Louise had been dismissed. All the butterflies came straight back then.

"So Kaitlin, what do you want to do once you finish school?" Mrs. White asked me.

"Uhh… I don't know.." I admitted

"Well what are your interests?"

"Well, I love Science, and literature, I like Music…"

"Hmm… alright, hang on a second Kaitlin" She said before calling Mrs. Frost into the room.

"Mrs. Frost, could you please sort out Kaitlin's timetable? she is interested in Music, English literature and science, put her in a calculus class as well."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Thank you." Mrs. Frost left the room and Mrs. White turned her attention back to me.

"Kaitlin I can't wait to hear all about your life in Los Angeles, I hope you will find Forks High a welcoming and educational place to spend your 6 months exchange. If you have any questions or concerns you know where to find me."

"Thank you Mrs. White." She stood up, so did I. she shook my hand before leading me out to Reception.

"Alright Ms. Roberts will you please come with me." Mrs. Frost asked opening the door and leading me back out into the school.

"You will have Music first, then biology. Ms. Newton will receive you from biology and take you to recess break, and then back to your next class."

"Thank you."

"Ahh, here we are. Mr. Grandison, this is our Exchange student from Los Angeles, Kaitlin Roberts, she will be joining your class."

"Nice to meet you Kaitlin, please take a seat."

"Alright Kaitlin, here is your timetable and your map. Have a great day." Mrs. Frost gave me my paperwork before leaving me there.

Mr. Grandison made me give an introduction to the class about my life in L.A.

Then he made me play the piano for the class. It was the most embarrassing 5 minutes of my life. I was so glad when the bell rang. I followed the map to my next class where my biology teacher Ms. Davis also made me give an introduction. But at least in biology Connor was in my class. He moved the bag from the seat next to him as I was finally allowed to take a seat.

"Had enough yet?" he smirked.

"Oh much much more than that!" I admitted.

He laughed. "You'll get used to it…"

"what? Get used to it? but…."

"Kaity, you're like a celebrity to us… we never get new students. Trust me Kaity, the whole school knows your name… you're going to be watched where ever you go for the next week at least…"

I groaned. Connor laughed at me obvious 'enthusiasm'.

"I hate being the new kid." I muttered.

He laughed. "Well regardless of your reasons for the exchange you knew this was coming…" he pointed out.

"I guess… but I just didn't expect that everyone would care that much about the exchange student…" I made air quotes with my hands.

"Are you kidding? Your like an alien!"

"An Alien? I'm from L.A…" I said pointing out the 'huge' distance away that was.

"Yea.. L.A the big city, in comparison to Forks the small town…"

"Ughh.. I guess you're right." I rolled my eyes.

True enough, I got people staring at me as Connor walked me to the cafeteria where Louise, Sophie, Melanie and Dan were already seated. Dan had saved me a seat in between him and his sister. He smiled at me as I approached the table. Connor sat beside Dan on the other side. Sophie jumped up as soon as she noticed my arrival.

"Kaity! How has your first day been?"

"Uhh… confronting…" I admitted.

Dan laughed at me as he got up and pulled out the chair for me. I rolled my eyes at him before sitting down. He winked at me.

"What do you have next?" Sophie asked, ignoring Dan although I'm sure she noticed what just happened.

"Uhh English Literature." I said taking out my timetable to have a look.

"Who do you have?" Dan asked.

"Umm..." I showed Dan my timetable, having trouble with deciphering it.

"Ahh, Ms. Mallory…" He grinned at me mischievously.

"Wow, I can see you're excited!" Sophie threw a piece of paper at her brother.

"Whaat?" he protested. Sophie rolled her eyes at him. I turned to her, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's Dan's English class." She explained. I turned back to Dan who was grinning at me still. I couldn't help the giggles that broke out from my lips then.

After 10 minutes the bell rang again, reminding us that recess was over and it was time to get to class. Dan picked up his bag and mine and led the way to English class, I could feel the eyes on my back the whole way, but I ignored them as Dan and I chatted the whole way.

* * *

**Well another light chapter for you..hope you enjoyed it.. please review and let me know what you think of the chapter, what you think will happen next and what you would like to see happen. :) **


	16. Painful Memories

_**Previously;**_ _**Dan picked up his bag and mine and led the way to English class, I could feel the eyes on my back the whole way, but I ignored them as Dan and I chatted the whole way.**_ **I wanna say a special thank you to my lil angels. Soph and Kyrra, you both have just been so amazing this past week. I don't know what I would do without you!**

* * *

The next two classes went by pretty quickly, Dan and I chatted throughout English and he walked me to my Calculus class afterwards, explaining that, I would have Sophie in that class. I was pleased to discover that I had people to sit with in every class except Music.

Sophie was extremely intelligent. I knew my calculus maths pretty well, but she was amazing. She was a very peppy, bright person to sit next to. She kept me giggling the whole time.

After Calculus, we had lunch. Sophie and I walked to the cafeteria together, discussing career paths and university. Once we got to the cafeteria we sat in much the same formation as at recess, with me in between Sophie and Dan.

"So what's next on your timetable Kaity?" Louise asked me.

"Chemistry…with CB?"

"Mr. Banner. You're with me" she explained, smiling at me.

After we finished eating, Dan insisted on taking me to see the newly furbished school library, he explained that it was nothing much, but still better than what it used to be.

There, while looking through the shelves of the old classics, like _Wuthering Heights_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ I had a vision, all on my own.

I saw my mother, she was sitting on the couch in Charlie's living room, she was watching an old movie. My father was sitting beside her, well she was in his lap. He was whispering in her ear and she was crying. After focusing more clearly I could hear what he was saying… "And thus with a kiss, I die." It was Romeo and Juliet. They were watching an old version of it and My father was whispering Romeo's lines in her ear, making her cry. It was such a beautiful sight, they both looked so in love.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," Edward said, drying her tears with a lock of her hair. As Romeo gulped down his poison and died at Juliet's grave.

"She's very pretty." My mother said.

My father made a disgusted sound. "I don't envy him the girl—just the ease of the suicide," he told her. "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts…"

"What?" My mother gasped.

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning… after he realized what he'd become…And he's clearly still in excellent health."

My mother twisted around to face him, her face horrified. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"

"Last spring, when you were… nearly killed…" My father paused to take a deep breath, "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

"Contingency plans?" My mother repeated, shaking her head.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes at her. "But I wasn't sure how to do it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."

"What is a _Volturi_?" My mother demanded.

"The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America—do you remember the story?" My father explained

"Of course I remember." My mother confirmed.

"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi, Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do." My father interrupted whatever thoughts my mother was having.

"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again!" My mother said, her horror plain on her face. "No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself!" she demanded.

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point." My father told her.

"_Put _me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault?" She was getting more angry by the second. "How dare you even think like that?" She questioned him.

"What would you do, if the situation were reversed?" he asked her, keeping calm.

"That's not the same thing."

He chuckled.

"What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go _off _myself?" My mother mused, she flinched at the idea though.

My father's expression became pained.

"I guess I see your point… a little," he admitted. "But what would I do without you?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

He sighed. "You make that sound so easy."

"It should be. I'm not really that interesting."

The vision began to fade, bringing me back to Dan's worried face. I wasn't sure what that vision had meant, but I was sure I'd have to talk to my father about it.

"Kaity are you ok? Why are you crying? What'd I do?"

"What?" I touched my cheeks, noticing the moisture there. I wiped my tears and focused on Dan, I knew I'd have to wait till after school before I could question my father about that vision.

"No, no Dan, it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Kaity you're crying!"

"My eyes just hurt that' all." He didn't seem to buy it, but he dropped the subject anyway, that's one thing I loved about Dan, even though I could see that he wasn't satisfied with my answers, he dropped the subject and let me be.

The bell rang then. Dan walked me to Chemistry, stopping at the door to the classroom. "Hey Kaity, what are you up to after school today?"

"Ahh. Sorry Dan, meeting my Father and my Aunt… maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds great." He said before handing me my bag and disappearing down the hallway.

The rest of the day went by in pretty much a blur. I was too distracted by my vision to pay much attention in Chemistry with Louise or in Gym with Melanie.

Alice picked me up from school. I said goodbye to everyone and got into the silver Volvo, much too fancy for forks. Alice told Lou that she'd have me home by dinner as we drove off towards Charlie's house.

Edward was already waiting on the porch steps. He got up as we pulled in.

"Good afternoon Kaity, How was school?"

I laughed. "Not bad. But I needed to talk to you both about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I sorta had this vision at school today, I was in the library, looking through some old classics..."

"Wait, you had a vision by yourself?" Alice asked.

"What did you see Kaity?" Edward asked.

"I saw you and Mom, sitting on Charlie's couch, watching Romeo and Juliet, you were whispering Romeo's lines in her ear and she was crying."

They both went silent.

"What else Kaity was there more?"

I told him about the conversation- about the Volturi and Pheonix. Alice's face became more shocked and my father's became pained.

"That was her 18th birthday." He said after a few moments of silence, his face tortured by the memory.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, remembering that he left shortly after that.

"We had a party at our house, she gave herself a paper cut- opening presents, it was only a single drop of blood but it was enough to drive Jasper crazy." Alice said softly.

Edward sighed and turned away from us. No wonder he left. His own brother tried to kill the love of his life. He had said that he only left to protect her. It made sense- she was attacked in his house. Of course he would feel responsible, I felt a wave of understanding wash over me as my tears begun to fall again.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." I heard Jacob's familiar voice.

* * *

**hope you liked it.. please review. **


	17. Journey

_**Previously;**_ _**"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." I heard Jacob's familiar voice. **_

**Hope you liked the previous chapter. A lot of your previous questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Sorry for the delay, my internet had crashed. I will not be posting again for another week though as I am going on holiday tomorrow for 6 days, and I'm not bringing my laptop with me, so hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

"Hey Jake… didn't see you there."

"Hey Kaity." He responded warmly enough.

"Jacob." My father acknowledged politely holding out his hand.

Jake looked at it for while before responding.

"Cullen." He sounded pissed. I tried not to let it bother me.

"Black." Alice retorted.

Jake met Alice's gaze for a second. His expression angry. The silence was killing me. I took a step forward to Jake, Alice and Dad were very alert of what I was doing, the watched me like a hawk, I ignored this and walk forward.

"Jake, I'm sorry about the other day. It just made no sense and I just… I guess I need to see to believe…"

"Kaity, it's ok. I understand… but you do believe now?" Jake's expression grew soft.

"Well… yea… but I mean I'm still so confused and a little scared…"

"Kaitlin you know there is no reason to be afraid, we would never let anyone or anything hurt you." My father was quick to put his arm on my shoulder.

"I know, Dad." I smiled at him.

Jake made a disgusted sound. "Can we just get this interrogation over with?"

"In a rush Pup?" Alice accused.

"Not at all leech! Just can't stand the wreak… No offence."

"None taken. We can't stand it either."

I was getting very uncomfortable with the obvious hatred in the atmosphere.

"Enough! Aunt Alice we need him remember!" I screamed "So please, can't you guys just get along for an hour?"

"You're right. Sorry." Alice said backing away from Jake. There was now an imaginary line on Charlie's lawn. Jake stayed on one side, Dad and Alice were on the other. I couldn't stand the hostility so I sat right in between the two parties.

"Jacob, is Bella still alive?" Edward said quietly, his voice filled with pain and anguish.

Jacob sighed. It seemed that it was hardest for him to behave, but he was trying.

"Not by my definition… but yes."

Edward exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Jacob what exactly happened that day?"

Jacob sighed again.

"Well, we had just bought some baby supplies, we decided to take a walk… I could smell the sweet stench, but I'd gotten used to it, Bella had stunk of it for the past 9 months… and even though she'd already given birth she still had the smell. I had learned to ignore it.

We were up on the reserve. When suddenly a female, hair like fire, jumped out of the trees, lunged straight for Bella. I fought it off as best I could, and it ran away. We thought it was gone, I phased back and got ready to take Bella home. I was holding her hand. I bent down to pick up the things she dropped and the next thing I heard was Bella's scream. It came back and it had bitten her foot.

I tackled it, managed to chase it into the woods where my brothers were waiting for it. I ran right back to Bella, she was still screaming in pain. Complaining about a fire. I knew what was happening of course. So did she. I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. If my brothers found her, they'd try to kill her. So I carried her and told her I would have to leave her somewhere out of the way, so they wouldn't find her.

She made me take her to your house. I left her on the porch. She told me to make Charlie give the baby up. I asked her where she would go, she said she'd figure it out. I said good bye and left. I couldn't see her like that. It was killing me"

Jacob sniffled and wiped his tears quickly. It wasn't until Alice handed me tissues that I realized I was crying too. I wiped my tears and gave Jake some tissues too.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anyway, one year later, she came back, she came to my house…. Her eyes had changed to a copper colour, there was a twinge of red in them, but they were mainly copper.

She couldn't stay long, the pack couldn't find out she was here. She just came back to see if I was ok. I asked her where she went. She didn't say exactly, she just mentioned something about Alaska.

That's all I know."

"Denali" Alice said. Realizing something.

I turned to face her, I hadn't realized but my father wasn't there anymore. He was standing up against the tree, along the imaginary line. He looked furious.

"Dad?" I asked carefully.

"Victoria" he hissed. Alice got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, relax, focus on the present. She's alive… you have to find her."

"How can you expect me to relax? I should have gotten rid of Laurent and Victoria at the same time as James. I should have guessed they'd come back."

"Edward you were tracking Victoria remember? You tried. Maybe this is just the way things were meant to turn out?"

"No! this is not the life she was meant to have!" My father yelled.

"Edward think about it, if that's true- you never would have met her." Alice reasoned.

"Since when have you become a believer of Karma Alice?" He refused to calm down.

"Kaity, I think I should go. I've told you everything I know." Jacob said standing up.

"Ok… thanks a lot Jake. I'm sorry I called you crazy."

"No, its ok. Hey, if you find her… tell her to come visit me… I miss her."

"Sure, thanks Jake."

He smiled a sad smile as he walked toward the woods. He stopped and turned back to me then. "Oh, sorry about the other day, you know when you fell out the window, I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"What are you talking…" I started to ask. Jake put his finger to my lip. Then he smiled and walked away. Just before he reached the fringes of trees his body erupted and bright red, sandy fur took it's place. I stared after him in shock, my jaw dropped. I now understood what Jake meant. He was the bright red thing I saw in Charlie's bushes that made me fall out the window the other day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We were back at the Cullen house. By now I was quite familiar with the whole family. Only Aunt Rosalie was still a little hostile, but I tried not to let it bother me.

We were sitting in the lounge room. Aunt Alice had just told everyone what Jacob had told us. We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now.

"I'll leave now, bring her back" Dad said.

"No Edward, you can't go alone… Kaity will have to come with you." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"NO! it's too dangerous!"

"Maybe we should call Tanya?" Grandma Esme suggested.

"I did that already Esme." Alice said. "They said they haven't seen her. But I have heard that their family has grown since the last time we met… she could have made up a new name. I really believe that Bella would go somewhere where she knew she would be safe… The wolf mentioned copper eyes…"

"Alice is right." Carlisle said.

"Fine. Kaity go home and pack. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"But Dad, I have school." I said confused.

"She's right Edward, she has an exchange program to follow. I think you should leave Friday afternoon."

"I can't wait that long!"

"Edward relax. We will call them again. I will speak to Tanya, we'll try to get more information about their latest family member… Edward she might not even be there, you can't just drive around the entire state of Alaska and hope to run into her" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Fine. Friday afternoon…" Edward sighed before shrugging out of his father's hold and disappearing. If it weren't for the bang of a door I heard I wouldn't have understood where he went.

* * *

**Well…, what will happen? Will they find her? Is she with Tanya's family? hope you liked it.. please review. **


	18. Falling

_**Previously; "Fine. Friday afternoon…" Edward sighed before shrugging out of his father's hold and disappearing. If it weren't for the bang of a door I heard I wouldn't have understood where he went.**_

**Enjoy! I'm back from my little holiday now, and my internet has been fixed so you can expect more frequent updates now. But I start school again next week- so then it will return to my 2 chapters a week…anyway Enjoy :) **

* * *

School was becoming routine to me now, everyday was pretty much the same. Except today- Thursday, Dan had insisted on taking me home. Louise had her suspicions but she agreed when she saw the grin on my face.

Dan had to be the sweetest guy I had ever met. He had a way of making me forget all of my _out of the ordinary_ issues and simply be a teenager. He said that he had a rather special afternoon planned. I wondered what he meant but he was insistent on being secretive and suspicious.

I was on my way back to my locker from 6th period when I noticed Dan, with his bag already in hand, casually leaning against my locker with a seductive smile on his face. Melanie rolled her eyes at us and said bye to me before going to her own locker.

"Hey, ready to go?" Dan asked me.

"No, Dan, I just got back from 6th period." I said with an obvious tone.

"That's ok… I can wait." He moved from my locker so I could get in.

"How is Sophie getting home?" I asked while packing my books.

"She and Connor are going to Louise's house for a study session." He explained.

"What about Melanie?"

"She's…. busy…" the implications were clear.

"Ahh… and where are we going?" I tried to be subtle.

"Uh uh.. you're not getting anything out of me…"he shook his head, closing my locker for me and taking my bag from my hands.

I kept trying to get information out of him all the way to _his_ car. I got in the passenger seat, resigned as he started the engine and took out his CD case from the glove compartment, placing it in my hands.

"Pick one." He ordered, as he pulled out from the school car park.

I flipped through the CDs, approving very much of his taste in music. I found a CD named "Dan's fav love songs '08" and stared at it with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I found a CD." I replied putting the CD into the player. The first song was _No air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, I recognized the tune immediately.

"Oh my god! What CD is this?"

"Hahaha Dan's favourite love songs 2008."

"Crap! Umm.. Sophie made that- as a joke…" he tried to cover up.

"Hahaha. Sure she did!"

"No really!!" he sounded desperate.

"Relax Chenney, I love this song!" I started singing.

Dan laughed. "So do I." he admitted before singing along. We sang along to the whole song, much louder than necessary- during choruses. After the song was over we both erupted in fits of laughter.

We continued this pattern the whole drive.

Dan drove out till we almost reached the highway, then he stopped on the side of the road, in front of a trail. The whole area was eerily familiar.

We both got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I rubbed my arms to try and get rid of the goose bumps.

"We're going hiking." He said simply.

"Hiking?" I asked, checking his expression to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Yes, Hiking. I found this beautiful place when I was hiking one day. You'll love it."

I didn't mind the outdoors so much, but I was a very slow hiker.

"Well, I'll warn you now, I hike slow." I told him.

"Don't worry, I can be very patient." He said getting a bag from the back seat before coming to stand next to me.

"Come on, let's go. We wanna get there before dark" he said.

I walked toward the trail only to feel Dan's warm hands on my waist seconds later.

"What?" I asked, a little uncomfortable that his hands were on my waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You said to start moving…?" I was confused now.

"Yeah but you're going the wrong way."

"What do you mean… this is the only trail here…"

"When did I say we were taking a trail?"

"No, no Dan I don't do woods without trail, I fall over vines and logs and run into trees." I started to panic.

"Relax will you? I'll be right beside you every step of the way."

This did make me feel much more calm. He took my hand and led the way into the only too hungry forest.

After three hours of hiking I started to get impatient.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, you're doing great." Dan said "you haven't tripped over once…"

I huffed. "Yet…"

He was still holding my hand and guiding me through the fallen trees and death-trap-like vines that carpeted the floor.

After 10 more minutes, I noticed a clearing in the trees, like as if we'd hit the next town. It was still bright on the other side.

"That's where we're headed." Dan said pointing to the clearing I had just noticed.

We both picked up pace as our destination became visible. And we stopped at the exact place where the trees did.

In front of me was a beautiful meadow, like from a dream. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. But that is not what made me gasp.

It was so familiar, in an eerie way. I walked into the meadow and shivered again, though the sun was hot here. I walked around a little, wondering why it seemed so familiar. I walked towards the sound of water I could hear.

Dan had sat down on the grass where we entered the meadow, I was exploring a little. As I walked closer towards the stream I could hear, I saw something lying on the ground, something sparkly. It was off to the side, hidden from Dan's sight.

Scared, I walked closer to examine what it was, though I thought I knew. The sparkles were easily recognizable even for someone who was new to the whole idea- someone like me.

That's when I started to hear talking.

"_Bella, I love you so much, I'm so sorry I left you! I should have known that this is where I belonged- with you, protecting you. I left only to protect you. You know that don't you? I panicked after what happened on your 18__th__ birthday, I couldn't stand the idea of you being put in danger because of me. Little did I know that you would be in even greater danger once I left. I'm so so sorry. I tried to protect you from this fate. Even though it's what you wanted- what you _thought_ you wanted. It seems I failed in protecting you from my world. I'm so sorry. We will find you though Bella, don't worry, we will find you. If it is the last thing I ever do I will find you and bring you back home- to our daughter._" Edward's familiar voice was filled with sorrow and pain. He felt so guilty for having left 18 years ago. Hearing him like this brought tears to my eyes. I walked over to him and sat down on the ground next to him.

"Kaity?" he looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Dan brought me here." I said reluctantly.

"Dan Chenney? Brought you to my meadow? How does he even know about this place?"

"He found it when he was hiking one day." I said shrugging.

He seemed annoyed by this fact but he relaxed back into the grass.

"I used to bring your mother here all the time. This is where we came for our…. First date I guess you could call it."

It now made sense. That's why this place seemed so familiar. Everything in Forks, everywhere my mother had been seemed familiar to me, not that I understood why, but it just did.

"Dad what are _you_ doing here? Besides drowning in your miseries about Mom…"

"What?"

"I heard you talking to _her_…" I said quietly.

"Kaity, I didn't _say_ anything…" I noticed the emphasis on the word _say_.

"But… I wasn't touching you…" I pointed out.

"Yes, but you weren't touching Alice when you had that vision in the library…"

"So I just what? Copied your abilities?"

"I don't know Kaity, We'll have to ask Carlisle again…"

We were both silent for a while.

"The Chenney kid is wondering where you are…"

"Right… I didn't realize how much time had passed… I'll see you tomorrow after school Dad."

"See you Kaity."

"Dad?"

"Yes Kaity?"

"Don't punish yourself so much… it's not your fault…"

"It is Kaity. It is my fault… "

"No, Dad, you only did what you thought was best for her, what would keep her safe, how were you to know that she would be attacked?!"

He didn't respond. He gave me a tight hug and then got up and disappeared into the forest.

I sat there alone for a few minutes.

"Kaity are you here?" I heard Dan's voice from behind me. I wiped my tears and got up to face him, placing a smile on my face, in hopes that he wouldn't notice my sorrows. It was a feigned effort.

"Kaity what's wrong?" How could he see through me so easily?

"Nothing I was just thinking…"

He came and sat down beside me, pulling me back down too.

"Thinking about what?"

I sighed. "My family and the whole mess associated with it…"

He stroked my hair and pulled me to his chest. "It will sort itself out. I promise!"

"How can you promise that?" I asked through the tears that were wetting his shirt.

"Because, you are the sweetest, most pure and kind, gentle human being I have ever met… and you have already been through so much, you have already become so strong, so you will get through this too. You know what they say 'all good things must come to an end' but that just means that all bad things must too."

The tears started to pour faster now, like uncontrollable taps refusing to turn off.

How could he be so kind and caring to me?

"You're… you're…" I tried to say.

"Shh…" he pulled away from me a little to wipe my tears away, before leaning in towards me, placing a soft, light kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Well… Finally… ;P hope you liked it.. You MIGHT get to meet Bella in the next chapter… ;) so please review if you want to speed up that process. **


	19. Official

_**Previously; "Shh…" he pulled away from me a little to wipe my tears away, before leaning in towards me, placing a soft, light kiss on my lips.**_

**Hope you enjoyed that... finally huh? :P well I'm currently on a plane back home- back to reality I'm afraid. Will update when I can. Enjoy xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other adult characters- the belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Kaity and Dan however and the rest of their friends. But that is all.**

* * *

Dan's lips were soft against mine, he was being careful with me, treating me like a delicate china doll, yet it felt so right. Like I had been waiting for this moment since I met him. He pulled away slowly, hesitantly. It was amazing how easily he could make me feel so much better.

He pulled away and looked at my face, measuring my reaction to the kiss. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and the smile find its way to my lips. A similar- yet much more breathtaking- smile appeared on his face as he leaned in towards me again. He stopped an inch from my face, I closed the distance without thinking about it, crushing my lips into his. It felt so perfect, so right. Like I just belonged here. It's strange that I had never felt like I belonged anywhere before.

This second kiss was more urgent, his lips were warm against mine as his hands found their way into my hair, and mine settled around his neck. Once we were both out of breath we both pulled away.

Dan cleared his throat. "Better?"

I laughed nervously as the heat rose to my cheeks "You know, I think so… but maybe we should try again… just to be sure."

"Oh yea?" he challenged me, raising his eyebrows.

I gave him a cheeky smile, trying my hand at seduction. "Yea…"

"Well you know I don't come cheap…" he winked at me.

I pulled away and smacked his arm. He laughed and pulled my back toward him bringing his lips to my ear. "But for you… my kisses come free." He whispered before crushing his lips into mine again.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up early, it was 5 am again. This was getting to be a pattern. But I thought that my late night would result in a later morning. It seemed like I no longer needed as much sleep. Like I was becoming an insomniac. My sleeps felt lighter, like I wasn't really sleeping **A/N- you know who have those dreamless sleeps when you know that you're asleep?** As I got up from my bed I knocked my hand on the bedside table, re-cutting my previous paper cut from the first day of school. "ouch! Shoot." I brought my finger to my lips and sucked it the way I had at school on 4 days ago.

Slightly frustrated I got up and turned on my laptop like every other morning. I left my laptop to start up while I went for a quick shower.

I returned to my room a few moments later to find a new email from Aunt Alice.

I opened it.

"Hey Kaity, Just had a vision. We need to talk. Don't forget to pack your bags. Your father is picking you up from school today and taking you straight to Denali. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Love you, Aunt Alice. xo"

I picked up my phone without thinking but it rang before I could dial.

"Hello?" I asked a little confused.

"Hey you get my email?" My aunt's hyper voice came from the other side.

"Yeah I did. What's up what did you see?"

"You cut your finger this morning? 10 minutes ago?"

"Umm… yea how do you know?"

"Then you sucked the blood?"

"Yea.. why what is wrong Aunt Alice?" I was getting scared.

"Nothing, I just think… do you feel any different?"

"No not really why?"

"Have you sucked your blood before?"

"umm... yea Monday, when I got a paper cut.. Aunty what is going on?"

"When did you have the vision without holding my hands?"

"Monday as well."

"Before or after the paper cut Kaity?"

"After. Why? Aunt Alice will you PLEASE just tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. Dan is going to call you in 30 seconds. And I thought I told you to be careful?"

"What? But.." I was suddenly confused. "What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that you've lost your heart to him. You have fallen for him fast and hard dear niece… you are falling in love with him. I told you to be careful because he was going to steal your heart."

"Oh…" I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I couldn't even think to deny it.

"Ok you better hang up. You're new boyfriend is dialing as we speak."

I blushed at the term she used. I wasn't really sure what was going on between Dan and I, I mean nothing was really official, but I knew that I really liked him and I knew that I couldn't deny Aunt Alice's accusations. I had learned to never bet against that woman recently.

Right on cue. I picked up my phone on the first ring.

"Good Morning."

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, I could hear the smile on his face.

"Who else would call me at 5.30 in the morning?" I asked being cheeky.

"Touché. Ok get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast of course. There is a table in Copenhagen with our names on it."

I laughed. "Well I'm already ready."

"Good coz I'm already outside." He said before hanging up.

"What?" I looked out the window and true enough I saw the blue fiat sitting in the previously empty driveway.

I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs, trying to stop my hearts flutter.

When I finally opened the front door Dan was leaning against the frame of it, his gorgeous smile in place and one hand behind his back.

"What you got there Dan?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Uh-uh-uh. You're not getting anything without paying up first."

"Paying up?" I asked confused.

He pulled me out the door and shut it behind me before pressing me up against it and crushing his lips into mine. I didn't even have time to think. My head was swimming as my hands found their way to his hair and his slid down my back.

His lips were urgent against mine, longing, passionate. Before long we were both gasping for air.

We pulled away and he took hand out from behind my back and gave me one long stemmed red rose. I felt my cheeks burn and my heart splutter out of control. I took the rose from him and he took my hand as we walked to the car.

After holding hands on the table and giggling through breakfast we finally made it to school, where I got through another day just as normal, except today I would be going on a trip with my father to Alaska to go find my mother. This thought made me nervous and I therefore tried to avoid it as much as possible.

During 3rd period history Dan took my hand under the table and interlaced our fingers, making me blush wild fire. As soon as the lesson ended he took my bag, kept my hand and started walking towards the car park.

"Dan where are we going?"

"To the Cafeteria don't worry, I just want a minute alone with you." He said lifting our hands to his lips and kissing the top of my hand causing my blush to come back.

"Are you free this weekend?" he asked once no one else was around.

"Dan Chenney are you asking me out?" I gave him a mischievous smile.

"Why yes, yes I am. Tomorrow night? 8pm?"

I sighed. "Sorry Dan, my father is taking me to Denali this afternoon."

"Denali? Why?"

"Remember I mentioned my mother's best friend that thinks she is still alive?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well we spoke to him and he says that my mother is alive and in Denali. So we're going to go look for her."

"You think it's true?"

"We're not sure. But we're not taking any chances. If there is a possibility that she is still out there we have to find her." I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face till Dan wiped them away.

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Hey, it's going to be ok. If she's out there you will find her and bring her home."

"Thanks Dan. Sorry about not being able to go out this weekend."

"No are you kidding? Don't worry. We can do it when you get back. While you're away, just remember that you can call me anytime. Whether it be 3 am or any other time."

"Thanks Dan, you're the best."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

After the last bell had gone I made my way to my locker and got my bag, Dan was waiting for me, he took my bag and my hand and walked with me to the main entrance, where a shiny silver Volvo was already waiting. Dan squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek before handing me my bag. I took a deep breath and got into the car.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it will still be atleast one more chapter before Bella comes back. I start school the day after tomorrow so I don't know when I will be able to update, but if you wanna help ease some of the stress write a review ;)**

**Also people please check out **_**A thousand desires**_** by xoiheartedward. It is really good and she really needs more reviews. You can find it in my favorites.**


	20. Parenting

_**Previously; Dan squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek before handing me my bag. I took a deep breath and got into the car.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other adult characters- the belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Kaity and Dan however and the rest of their friends. But that is all.**

* * *

Much to my surprise, when I closed the door of the silver Volvo, carefully placing my bag on the backseat, My father was smiling. He looked amused as he greeted me.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"The same. So.. you and the Chenney kid are getting pretty close huh?" I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

I didn't know what to say. He laughed.

"I may be your father, but I'm not like Charlie…" he explained. I gave him a confused look, not really understanding.

"Kaity, you're 17, I understand all that, that entails, trust me I've been there. I was the 'boy' who used to climb in through the window of your mother's room every night…"

I felt the shock on my face. Then I laughed.

"I guess now we know how I happened…" I teased.

He was quick to defend himself. "That's not what I mean Kaity…"

I laughed. "No, I know… but still… it's true…"

"Perhaps… but is that really a conversation you want to have with your father?" he challenged.

"Eeww. No thanks."

He laughed. "So, when do you plan on introducing me to your boyfriend?"

This question caught me off guard. But I guess it was only right to introduce them.

"Whenever you say." I replied being obedient.

He laughed. "I'm kidding Kaity. You don't have to introduce us…Far be it from me to try to take on the full role as your father, I know I don't have the right for that, since I have barely been your father for a few weeks."

"No, Dad. You had no idea until a few weeks ago. It's not your fault you were kept in the dark…"

"But you had a father already. And I know that I can't even dream of living up to that… even if I could dream."

"Dr. Roberts was a good father. But so are you. I consider myself lucky. I have had the experience of hopefully two full sets of parents in my lifetime."

"About that… Kaity I don't know what you expect to find in Denali, I don't even know what we should expect. But if it's true. If she is still out there. I promise you I will find her and bring her back!"

"I know you will. I can see how much it hurt you to think that she could be a part of this world too, I don't completely understand, but I know that you would run across the globe if it meant bringing her back."

He sighed. "That was an argument I had with her a lot. She wanted to become immortal, so we could be together forever. I was reluctant to make her part of this world because of my own reservations I guess."

"Reservations?"

"I have always believed that when you transform, you lose your soul… she disagreed with me, pleaded the fact that I did have a soul. We're both stubborn and unwilling to agree. We called it an impasse."

"Well I hate to rub it in, but I think she was right about the soul thing. I mean I was born half vampire… are you saying I only have half a soul?"

"No… I don't know what to think anymore. Everything we believed you have proven wrong. You have proven that our fate is really much brighter than we thought. Mine especially."

I thought about that for a second

"Alice called me this morning." I started.

"I know. She had a vision about you hurting your finger."

"Yeah. She kept asking these strange questions… I got the idea that she had come to some kind of theory." I explained, hoping he would know what that was about.

"She thinks that you are transforming…that since you have now tasted blood, you are becoming a 'full breed'. She thinks that might explain your ability to absorb our powers and use them yourself and your sleepless nights."

"I'm transforming? Because I drank my own blood?" I tried to hide how much that idea scared me, I was unsuccessful.

"Relax Kaity. Her theory does make some sense, but don't worry, we will be here to help and guide you every step of the way. Just remember that ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Kaity, I know it's not really my business, but does Dan know about all this?"

"You mean about the fact that I'm half vampire, and that I've taken off with my 100+ year old vampire father to go and track down my much more recently converted vampire mother?... No. he doesn't know." I explained.

"So what does he know?" he persisted.

"He knows that there is a possibility that my mother is still alive and that we are determined to prove that true and bring her back."

He surprised me when he laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"He took you to the meadow. He is your confidant. He takes you for breakfast at 6am every morning. He has a pretty nice car- considering that this is Forks…"

I failed to see the humour. "I don't get it…" I admitted.

"He just reminds me of myself that's all…" he had a smug smile on his face, that made me very curious.

"Ok, I changed my mind. This is a conversation I want to have with my father…well not exactly but…" I stumbled with my words.

He laughed, understanding what I meant. "What do you want to know?"

"You used to climb through her window every night?"

He laughed again. It was a beautiful, melodious sound. "Well don't tell your grandfather. He would probably have me arrested. But yes. Even before we started 'going out', I was always curious, I went to her house one night after she had gone to sleep. Just to see what I could find out about her. I had never been unable to hear someone's thoughts before, it frustrated me. That night I heard her say my name in her sleep. Your mother talked in her sleep every night. Another quality you got from her" he smiled mischievously at the admission I didn't quite understand yet., I smiled to until I realized something- I hadn't mentioned to him about the 6am breakfasts, the car, the sleepless nights…

"Dad!!" I raised my voice a little.

"I'm sorry Kaity! I couldn't help it. I had to know that you were safe!"

"Oh please Dad! I think we both know that your little stalker act has nothing to do with keeping me safe!" I challenged.

"Fine. So maybe it didn't…completely. But that was part of it. Besides Kaity I am your father. Until we find Bella I am your custodian."

"Actually, that would be the Newtons…" I pushed him.

"Perhaps. But I do have more rights than them…"

"Fine."

"About that…" he hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Kaity, I understand that you have come here on exchange and are quite comfortable living with the Newtons. And that you're probably still a little scared of us, but I was just wondering how you would feel about moving in with us…" he spoke quietly.

I thought about that for a moment. I wasn't scared of them anymore. The Cullens are my family. I have a sense of belonging there. One that I have not ever felt. And also if I'm going to be 'transforming' then it's best I do that in a house full of vampires where I can't expose us.

"You don't have to decide now Kaity, or at all if you don't want to. It's up to you." My father seemed a little sad by the thought.

"No. I think that would be great!" I answered quickly.

He took his eyes of the road and looked at me, a smile reappearing on his lips.

"Are you sure? You don't have to…"

"No, I'm sure. I have never felt more at home anywhere else." I explained.

"I'm glad. I can ask Alice to make the arrangements while we're away."

"No, I think it would be better if I told the Newtons…" I admitted.

"Of course it would. No I meant the arrangements for your room."

"My room?"

"Well you didn't think we'd make you sleep in the garage did you?"

I smiled. No, I didn't think that.

"Kaity, I was just wondering…"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Are you still planning to go back to Los Angeles in 5 months?"

His question caught me off guard. I hadn't actually given that any thought yet.

* * *

**Well, is she going to go back? Will she stay? Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	21. Destination

_**Previously; "Kaity, I was just wondering…"**_

"_**Yeah Dad?"**_

"_**Are you still planning to go back to Los Angeles in 5 months?"**_

_**His question caught me off guard. I hadn't actually given that any thought yet. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other adult characters- the belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Kaity and Dan however and the rest of their friends. But that is all.**

**Sorry slightly shorter chapter but hope you like it anyway! next one will be longer I promise!! please review!! :)**

* * *

"I don't know. I actually haven't given it much thought." I admitted.

"I understand. You have had a lot on your mind… but I just think you should think about it…"

"You're right. I don't know Dad. I mean I've lived my whole life in L.A… but at the same time what am I going to do there. All my family, everything is here. What would even be left for me there?"

"Well I suppose that is something only you can answer Kaity."

I thought about my life in L.A. the friends I had made. The memories I had formed. I was happy there- to some extent. I mean I never felt really at home, or like I belonged, but I loved L.A. there was always something so fun and exciting about it. I had a beautiful house and car there. I had a life there.

I thought about all the fun times I had there as a kid. Riding my bike in the back yard.

Going on field trips to Disney land and Hollywood Avenue. The first time I drove my car down the streets with my windows down, the sun in my face and the cool wind in my hair. I smiled at the memories. How could I live anywhere else?

Then I thought about the new memories I had formed in Forks. The small town barbeques, the snow fights. Meeting my family. Feeling the hospitality and warmth of all the people in this closely knit big family. The people of Forks were all like one big family. The town had this sense of home and belonging. I had made some of the greatest friends here. I had met the first guy I could actually see myself with here. How could I leave this place?

I decided that I wouldn't try to make this decision now as it was a very complex one.

I suddenly noticed that we weren't on the highway anymore; we were entering a Macdonald's drive through. "What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Getting you some food." My father responded obviously.

"Oh. You didn't have to stop, I'm fine." I said, too bad my stomach rumbled at the most inopportune moment, giving me away.

Edward laughed as he rolled down the window to speak into the order microphone.

"What would you like?"

"Umm... I'll have a Mc Chicken meal with fries and coke." I answered.

He ordered my meal and drove up to the next counter to pay and retrieve my food. He handed me the brown paper bag and rolled up the window, heading back to the highway.

I ate my meal happily, sipping on the deliciousness of coke every now and then. I soon realized that we were already in Alaska. It had only been 4 hours since we left school. Was he really going that fast? I peeked over at the speedometer, which now read 220.

"Oh my god!" I began panicking.

"What's wrong Kaity?"

"220?! Dad are you trying to get us killed?"

He laughed and increased it to 230. "Dad!!" I protested.

"Kaity relax! We're not going to die! I always drive like this. Though I suppose I should have expected you to react like Bella to my driving habits."

"What?! Dad can you PLEASE slow down! Please?"

He chuckled and dropped it to 200. "Kaity I'm trying to get to Denali tonight."

"That's impossible Dad!"

"Really? We're already in Alaska. We only have another hour maximum…"

"Dad I understand you're quite eager to find mom but please, can we try to do that without risking our lives?"

"Kaity will you please relax. I've been driving like this since I started driving in the early 20th century. It's a vampire thing. The 'need for speed'. I'm not risking your safety or mine. I've never even gotten a ticket."

I started to calm, realizing I wasn't going to my way.

My father pressed a button on the display, turning on the radio.

"Your pick." He said to me motioning me to play around with the radio.

I decided to leave it on the current station, an 80's station. Playing _Time after time_ by Cindy Lauper. The music continued playing old love songs as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke when the car came to a stop. I found a blanket draped over me. That's funny, I hadn't noticed that there even was one in the car. It was dark outside. We had stopped outside what looked like a motel. The driver's seat was empty but the 

windows were rolled down. I could hear Edward's velvety voice in the distance. It was cold- colder than forks. I got up and found a jacked draped over the dashboard. I smiled and put it on, getting out of the car.

Dad was just inside the entrance. Talking with the concierge. I walked over to him quietly, trying not to interrupt, but I didn't go unnoticed.

"Had a nice sleep?" Edward gave me an easy smile, but I still noticed the tension in his eyes. The tension I had expected to see before.

"Yeah! Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Clearview Hotel. I didn't think it would be appropriate to just arrive at Tanya's doorstep." He explained.

After checking in and settling in to the room Dad left me to freshen up, then we took off for Tanya's house. The eagerness in the atmosphere was easily detectable as he drove at 110.

We soon reached a big white house. It was bright inside, despite the darkness of the night that surrounded. It was 9pm now. Dad was quick to turn off the engine and open my door for me. I hopped out quickly so as to not slow down his rush. We walked up to the big wooden door more slowly and Dad knocked quietly twice as I held my breath- anticipating what I might find behind that door.

Before too long, a familiar, beautifully pale woman with dark brown hair and topaz eyes answered the door. As soon as she did, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She looked back and forth between mine and Dad's faces and stared at us, the hospitable smile that had been in place vanished faster than I would have thought imaginable. I knew what the expression on my face looked like so I peeked at my father's; it mirrored mine and the woman's.

* * *

**Another Cliffy, oh well... hope that answers any of your doubts at least…**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It was the most reviewed chapter so far! Please keep 'em coming!! They really inspire me to write more and I really enjoy reading them! **


	22. Resurrected

_**Previously; She looked back and forth between mine and Dad's faces and stared at us, the hospitable smile that had been in place vanished faster than I would have thought imaginable. I knew what the expression on my face looked like so I peeked at my father's; it mirrored mine and the woman's. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other adult characters- they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Kaity and Dan however and the rest of their friends. But that is all.**

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy and please review! I would REALLY like about 20 reviews on this chapter! i got 15 on the last two.. so you think you guys could do that for me? PLEASE?!**

* * *

My heart accelerated, speeding out of control as I slowly stepped closer to the woman I recognized from the photos Jake had given me. I was terrified by the hostile expression on her face, by the eyes that bored into those of my father. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. My voice was barely audible.

"Mom?" it came out in a whisper. Her gaze didn't shift. I took another sharp breath.

"Bella?" It was my father who spoke up now. I turned my attention to him instantly. My mother's eyes widened with anger as he said her name.

"Bella is everything ok out there?" I heard a female voice from within. A blond haired woman came into view.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?!" the woman gasped.

My mother sighed and disappeared into the house.

Dad took a step forward, as if to follow her. The blond woman was quick to intercept his path.

"Edward! I know this looks bad!"

"Tanya how could you not tell me?!" his hands were balled up in fists though he managed to keep his voice calm. The pain and relief in them was however still identifiable.

"She made us promise not to tell you Edward. Who is the kid?"

"Tanya I think you know very well who she is!" he raised his voice slightly.

"Oh for heaven's sake Edward!" Tanya shifted her gaze to me. She looked scared.

"We need to talk to her!"

"Edward how did you know?! No one was supposed to know about this!" she raised her voice slightly.

"There will be time for explanations later! I need to talk to her!" he kept his voice firm.

"I don't think that she will be ok with that!"

"Tanya I said. I. need. to. talk. to. her!" his fists became tighter.

"Dad!" I whispered, grazing his arm. He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Tanya sighed. She looked torn. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose and stepped aside.

Dad smiled at me- or at least he tried to- motioning me to go inside.

I entered the big white house, Tanya leading the way to a big bright lounge room.

"Where are you staying?" she asked Dad as she motioned us to have a seat.

"Clearview." Dad muttered sitting down. He was not in the mood for small talk.

She sighed, resigned. "I'll go get her."

"No need Tanya." _Her_ voice was hostile, but still beautiful. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Dad and I both got up as soon as _she_ came into view.

She looked at Dad for a few moments, her eyes once again boring into his, then she shifted her gaze to me and her eyes soften dramatically. She came forward, towards me. Her expression continued to soften, she looked like she was about to cry. She held her arms out toward me. "Kaitlin" she whispered.

Awestruck, I looked over at Dad, he was watching me intently, he nodded once, encouraging me. I stepped forward, the tears falling out of control. She continued to come closer to me, and I continued to step forward. We soon met and she engulfed me in a tight hug as she wept.

"Oh Kaitlin! I'm so glad you're ok! I'm so sorry for everything!" she continued weeping for a while. I just let her continue, I was drowning in my own tears as well.

"Oh! Let me look at you!" she pulled apart. Her expression was a cross between bliss and agony. She smiled at me. There were no tears in her eyes, but she continued to weep. She squeezed my hands and brought me back to the couch.

She kept my hand as she turned to my father, who sat back down when we did. I felt her whole body tense when she met his gaze.

"How did you find me?" her voice was hard.

"Bella, I just want to say, I'm sorry! About everything! You were right! I should never have left! I'm so sorry I disappointed you! I let you down!" his voice was pleading.

"I didn't ask for your apologies or your explanations. I asked how you found me!" she kept her voice hard. I didn't understand this hostility, where did it come from? I thought she loved him! She just seemed angry.

"Kaitlin maybe you should come with me and get something to eat!" Tanya suggested.

"NO!" My mother screamed at her. We all flinched. Tanya nodded before leaving the room.

"Bella was that necessary?" Dad whispered.

She gave him a threatening look. He looked at her with disbelief.

"Bella what _happened_ to you?!"

"What happened to me? The love of my life picked up and left! Leaving me a sitting duck waiting to be devoured by his enemies. He did nothing to protect me when I was in danger! He left me to face HIS world alone!! And now after 18 years you're back? What did you expect? A welcome party!?"

He sighed. "Kaity maybe you should take Tanya up on her offer.." I agreed.

"No! she stays here!"

"Bella do you really think it's wise? This is between you and me. There is no reason to bring her into this and scare her!"

"I'm her mother!" she said defensively. "I lost her once I'm not letting her out of my sight now! If you think..."

I grazed her arm and decided to speak up. "Mom, I'm right here. You won't lose me again I promise! But I think it's best if I give you two a minute."

Dad gave me a smile. He was agonized by this too. I felt bad, he didn't mean to hurt her, I knew that! He just did what he thought was best!

My mother squeezed my hand again and then let go. I got up and followed in the direction that Tanya had gone in. "I really hope they sort things out fast!" I whispered to myself.

"I wouldn't count on it." Tanya's voice came from ahead.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I entered the large kitchen. There was milk and cookies on the bench. Tanya pulled out the barstool for me. I took a seat. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. I'm Tanya by the way."

"Kaitlin." I replied. "What did you mean when you said you wouldn't count on it?"

"I've lived with your mother for 16 years Kaitlin! She has quite a temper! And we've tried to bring up your father many times, I can't even tell you the amount of furniture she has broken!"

I felt my eyes widen. That wasn't a good sign. But I saw it! I saw the vision, they were so in love! I could see it! She loved him so much!

**Bella's POV:**

How dare he come here! How did he find out! How did he know where to find me! They were all supposed to think I was dead! He has some nerve coming here! I

can't believe this! If Tanya or one of them told him I will grind their bones! I will rip them apart and serve them to the Volturi!!

"Bella I'm really sorry about all of that! I only left to protect you! You have to believe me!" have to believe him? Protect me?! That's convincing!

"Yea right!" I spat at him. "To protect me! Why should I believe you?! You left me to raise her by myself! Did you even care to check on me? To see if I was coping?! Did any of you?!" I thought about the first 6 months and my anger only began to build.

"Raise her by yourself? Bella you didn't tell me you were pregnant damn it! Didn't you think I had a right to know I had a child?! How could you not tell me that?!"

He stood up and screamed at me.

I stood up and screamed back. "HOW DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU? EMAIL?! You didn't leave anything behind! You didn't care! You left without a trace!"

"How can you say that? How can you say I didn't care! How could you possibly think that?!"

"OH I don't know! Because you said so?! What are you even doing here? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?"

"Alice saw her! At your grave!!"

"How could you let her be dragged into this!?"

"I didn't know she existed!! She went and chased her past! She came to forks to find her family!!"

"I said what are you doing here Edward!" I flinched upon saying his name. I had spent 18 years avoiding hearing it. Saying it now, seeing him in front of me, it all made me more angry than I had ever been.

"I came here to find you! To bring you back!"

"BRING ME BACK?! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO COME BACK WITH YOU!? HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW I WAS STILL ALIVE?"

"Your wolf friend told Kaitlin all about her vampire family!"

"WHAT?! SHE KNOWS? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! I tried to protect her from this! I made sure she grew up far away from this world!" That over lose show dog would be getting a visit from me very soon! How dare he!

"How can you blame me for this Bella?! I didn't even know I had a daughter! You should have come to me! You should have come and found me immediately!"

"Immediately when? After I found out I was carrying YOUR CHILD?! Or after I found out your enemy turned me into a monster just like you?!"

"I could have helped you with the transition!"

"You never wanted this to happen! You left so that you wouldn't have to deal with my little fantasy anymore! Why would I come to you for help?!"

"I may not have wanted this destiny for you but I would have helped you! That is not the reason I left Bella and you know it! I left to protect you! After your 18th birthday how could I not try? I had to do what I could to protect you!"

"STOP IT! I've had enough of your excuses!! Just go back to Forks and pretend you never found me!"

"And what about that beautiful little girl of ours sitting in the kitchen?"

"SHE STAYS WITH ME!" NO ONE was going to take her away from me now! Anyone who dared to even try would have me to deal with!

"Bella she is on an exchange program! She has to attend school! She is living with Mike and Jessica Newton she can't just pick up and move to Denali!"

She is what?! "She what!? Why isn't she staying with Charlie?!"

"She has already agreed to move into the Mansion!"

"No! she is coming here! That's final!"

"Don't you think she deserves a say in this?"

"Edward just leave! I will deal with my daughter!"

"OUR daughter!"

"MY DAUGHTER!"

Our bickered was interrupted by a scream coming from the kitchen. _He_ and I exchanged a desperate glance before we both raced into the kitchen only to find a dark figure in a long black robe standing there.

* * *

**Well she's back and she is not happy! Who is the robed dude and who screamed? Will Bella and Edward sort out their issues? Will she go back with them? PLEASE review to help speed up the process of updating! **


	23. Rage

_**Previously; Our bickering was interrupted by a scream coming from the kitchen. He and I exchanged a desperate glance before we both raced into the kitchen only to find a dark figure in a long black robe standing there. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other adult characters- they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own Kaity and Dan however and the rest of their friends. But that is all.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I got 17. Not quite up to where I wanted, but I'm hoping this will give you a little more incentive. 20 on this chapter please?! Even if your review is only a sentence long. It's still something! Please?**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I couldn't understand her. This was not _my_ Bella. She had turned cold and hostile. She hated me! I could see it in her eyes. The way we argued was so childish. I couldn't help but get angry with her. She should have come to me after she woke up. I could have helped her with the transition. Then I could have helped her find Kaitlin!

"No! she is coming here! That's final!" How could she be so unreasonable? Did she not care about what Kaitlin wanted? Was it not Kaitlin's wishes that were more important than hers or mine?

"Don't you think she deserves a say in this?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I knew she could hear the anger behind it.

"Edward just leave! I will deal with my daughter!" Her daughter?! Where had she been this whole time in "_her"_ daughter's life? She has as many rights in Kaitlin's life as I do!

"OUR daughter!" I half screamed at her.

"MY DAUGHTER!" she screamed back. I had to keep my anger in check. This was not the time or place to lose my temper I had to remind myself that regardless of this new cold armor she had built herself, this was still Bella. My Bella was still in there somewhere! She had to be.

We heard a scream coming from the kitchen. From the terror in it, it had to be Kaitlin. Bella and I exchanged a look of desperation before running into the big kitchen only to be faced with a robed monster.

I knew it was only a matter of time before they found out about her. I should have kept her under better protection! I took a deep breath. Whatever the situation, we would get her back.

"Aro." I greeted him as calmly as I could manage.

"Edward. How nice to see you again. And Bella. Good to see you again too."

Bella? When had she met the Volturi? I glanced in her direction. The fear in her eyes was evident.

"What's wrong Edward? You look upset!" Aro's voice was musing.

"Where is Kaitlin?" I asked, keeping rage in check and my tone firm.

Aro laughed. "The girl is very powerful. She could do great things for us. I decided to give her a personal tour of our world." He explained.

"Where is she?!" Bella's fists were clenched.

"Oh calm down! Both of you! We just think she deserves the same opportunities that her parents got. You never know Mum and Dad… she may like what we have to offer… She may like Volterra."

"Aro! Where is she?" I raised my voice slightly, getting impatient.

"Oh Relax! Where else would she be? We'll see you in Italy." He said before disappearing out the open door into the darkness.

I turned to face the mother of my daughter.

"How do you know Aro?" I asked, still keeping my anger in check.

"Edward I don't have time for your suspicions right now! I need to get to Italy and save my daughter!" her temper is much worse than I remembered.

I grabbed her arm before she stormed out the door, pulling her back to face me.

"Our daughter! Answer my question."

She pulled herself free easily.

"You're not the only one who wanted to '_help ease the transition_' Edward." She said before storming out the door. The Volturi came to find her. They came after _my_ Bella. How dare they? I had to put a stop to this. We had to go to Italy and get Kaitlin back! That was the number 1 priority. We can't rely on catching up to them. We have to go straight to the airport, we can't risk it. Bella and I would just have to set our differences aside if we wanted to get her back.

She may have strength but I still have my speed.

I caught up to her easily.

"Bella listen to me. I don't know what is going on with you. I don't know what happened to the girl I remember from 18 years ago, But what I do know is…" I started, but she cut me off.

"The girl you knew is dead Edward! She died the minute Victoria bit me!" she spat at me before storming off again, leaving angry footprints in the snow.

I stood there for a few seconds. Completely shocked, before chasing after her again. She struggled in my arms trying to break free of my grasp, causing us both to fall into the snow.

"Edward let go of me! My daughter is in danger and she needs me!" She protested, pushing me away.

"Tell me one intimate detail about her! Just one and I will leave, I'll go back to forks and never look back! Bella you went on about me leaving you. What about what the way you left our daughter? Did you go and check on her even once? Did you try to check if _she_ was ok? Did you?"

Her expression instantly changed from cold and hard to soft and vulnerable. Her eyes showed me all the hope I needed. _My _Bella was still in there. I would need to resurrect her later, after our daughter was home safe.

"Edward you know that wasn't an option! How could I go looking for her? It took you 100 years to reach the control you're at. I didn't know what she would smell like to me, I was so scared that it would be anything like I was to you, how could I risk that?" the sadness in her eyes melted my stone cold heart. Her voice was quite, her armor down.

"And now look what I've done! I've gotten her kidnapped by the Volturi!" She started to weep tearlessly.

"Shh. Shh. Bella relax. We'll get her back! I promise you that! We will bring her back!" I tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry I brought it up, that was out of line."

"No! It was perfectly fair. I started it!"

"No I had no right to bring that up! It was wrong!"

"Edward stop! You're completely right!"

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you two? First you can't stop bickering! Now you're wasting time apologizing to each other about the bickering. Meanwhile your daughter gets closer and closer to Volterra!" Tanya's voice came from behind us. She was right. We were wasting time.

"Come on! We have to get to the airport!" I said offering Bella my hand as I got up off the snow.

After staring at my hand for a few seconds she took it and we rushed to the airport, taking the next flight to Italy.

The flight was long, we were both fidgety throughout the countless hours.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I over reacted! I acted terribly! I acted like a monster!" she whispered half way through the flight. This was the first time either of us had spoken up.

"No Bella please. This is not your fault! You were right about everything! I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and protected you! I should have known you wouldn't have been safe without me there!"

"It was 18 years ago Edward! I shouldn't still be holding that grudge! It has been so long! It's about time I get over it don't you think?! I put Kaitlin in danger because of an 18 year old issue!"

"No Bella I put her in danger! I had a feeling that we'd have to deal with the Volturi soon, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!"

"No Edward, this was my fault!"

"Oh for crying out loud! It doesn't matter who caused this problem! Just focus on getting her back! Stop arguing already! I'm trying to see what's happening over there!" Bella and I both turned to see where the yelling was coming from.

* * *

**Dum dum dum…**

**Yes I know the cliffies are very evil… but hey it gets you reviewing doesn't it… well you now know who the robed guy was! Off to Europe they go… what will happen? Will they manage to rescue Kaitlin? Will they stop fighting? Will they get back together? Who just yelled at them? PLEASE review to help speed up the process of updating! **


	24. Back up

_**Previously; **__**"Oh for crying out loud! It doesn't matter who caused this problem! Just focus on getting her back! Stop arguing already! I'm trying to see what's happening over there!" Bella and I both turned to see where the yelling was coming from.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. You guys just blew me away! 26 reviews?! Thank you guys soooo much!!  
****I'd like to give a special mention to ****supernatural-gurl12, for being my 200****th**** review! :D thanks guys. You have no idea how hyper I was to see the response on the last chapter. Please Keep 'em coming! Can we try to aim for 30 this chapter? If 26 is possible then I think 30 should be too ;) **

**Enjoy! xo**

* * *

We turned to find my pixie-like sister leaning against the back of my seat. It's a wonder I hadn't heard them before. In fact, why didn't I hear them before?

"Belllllllaaaaa!!" Alice squealed. Jasper, who was sitting next to her tried to contain her in her seat. Bella put her hands to her ears.

"Hey oww! Hey Alice!" she responded politely.

"Alice, Jasper what are you doing here?!" I asked when Alice was done screaming.

"Well you didn't think we were just gonna sit around and _hope_ that you two don't kill each other while trying to rescue her did you?" she replied as she got up and came around to our row, un-buckling my seatbelt and forcing me out of my seat. I noticed Emmet and Rose in the aisle seats across from Jasper. I slapped Emmet's head forward before taking a resigned seat next to Jasper.

"Oww! Eddie! What the hell was that for?!" Emmet demanded.

"Fun?! Don't call me Eddie!"

"Bel-la!!- Look at you!" Emmet whistled in her direction. Earning him another two slaps on the head- one from me and one from Rose.

Bella laughed slightly at this, I liked seeing her laugh, it brought back a sense of warmth to her eyes, made her look more like _My_ Bella. I found myself staring at her as she engaged in a conversation, I heard what was said but, barely cared.

"Hey Emmet. Nice to see you again too. Hi Rose." She was always so polite. I turned to see how Rose would respond.

"Hello Bella." She smiled tentatively.

"_Edward I'm so sorry. I promise we will get her back, both of them. I'm sorry I have been a terribly unsupportive sister all these years. I thought you would get over her. I thought she would get over you. But I'm a girl, I can see the love and heartache you both are going through right now. I'm sorry I was jealous of her."_

Wow. Talk about unexpected. I reached over to give her a gentle squeeze, to ensure her that it was ok. Then I turned back to Bella.

"So, little Bella is all grown up aye? I still can't believe Eddie the impotent 100+ year old, knocked you up!" Emmet chuckled

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes widened, I didn't need to see the brush of crimson on her skin to know that she would have been blushing harder than ever before if she still could blush. I turned to give my brother an uneasy glare.

"Well I guess he's more potent than you are!" My head snapped back to her, shocked by her come back. She was watching me. I felt the smile colour my face as she winked, it was a sharp and sudden twitch of her right eye, in my direction. She had definitely become more confident. Emmet's laughter stopped short the moment he heard Bella's response. Rose, Alice and Jasper all started laughing at his reaction.

**Bella's POV:**

Alice was so hyper. More hyper than I remembered her to be. But maybe it was just because I hadn't seen her in 18 long years- in a different lifetime.

"Oh my god Bella! I have missed you so much! You have no idea how much you scared us! We though you left us!!"

"No Alice, you left me." I said in a hard voice. Her expression became pained.

"You know that we didn't want to right? We were just trying to protect you. I know his method was all wrong but, how were we to know? You have to believe me Bella, if I knew that Victoria was still after you I never would have listened to him, I would have kept looking for you…" she explained. I decided to stop being such a spoilt sport and let it go. I gave her a smile and changed the subject.

"So you saw Kaitlin and Charlie at my grave?" I asked, hesitantly.

"She's a beautiful girl." Alice smiled back. "She has the purest of hearts and the kindest of natures. She's so much like you, and Edward."

I smiled. "She got to have a life of great opportunities."

"Yes, but also one of great hardship and pain." I felt my expression fall as Alice started. "She lost her adoptive parents 3 months ago, on that same day she found out that she was adopted… since the day she came to forks she has continued to meet people who tell her how much she looks like you, a mother she never had the chance to know. Then she meets her mother's wolf friend who tells her all these crazy things. Then she meets her father's family and they confirm all these crazy ideas. She also met someone she really likes in Forks, but she is scared because she can't tell him the truth about her life and because in 4 and a half months she is supposed to go back to L.A."

If tears were still available to me I would have flooded the plane by now. What had I done? My poor baby! I thought I was protecting her but I was only hurting her by sending her away.

"Puts things in perspective doesn't it Bella?" Jasper's voice cam up from behind me. I turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"That's exactly how he feels about leaving you…" he explained. Edward was not in the seat next to him, where he was about half an hour ago.

I felt more guilt wash through me, not only did I hurt my daughter I was also a hypocrite punishing Edward for something I had done too. I had to fix this.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He and Emmet are discussing how best to stage this rescue. They are talking to Carlisle on the phone." Jasper informed me.

**Kaitlin's POV:**

I was sitting on a couch in a reception area of what seemed to be a very cold office building, but this place just felt off. I was terrified, despite the comforting that the receptionist had given me just minutes ago. She had told me that I am in 'Volterra'- wherever that is. The receptionist had left the room, I took advantage of this opportunity and took out my phone hitting speed dial 2.

His voice alone was enough to make me feel better.

"Hello?" Dan sounded unusually down.

"Dan?" my voice came out in a low shaky rush.

"Kaity? Are you ok? What's wrong?" his tone heightened dramatically into a worry filled rush.

"Dan I'm scared! I don't know where I am!" I started crying.

"What do you mean? Kaity what happened?"

"Some woman in a black robe kidnapped me and brought me here! The woman here said I have nothing to be afraid of but I'm terrified." I said, trying to stop the tears.

"What?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm not hurt. Just scared." I explained.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Try to find out any information about where you are. I will come get you." He said, trying to calm himself as well.

"Uhh.. the receptionist said I'm in 'Volterra'. I'm in some office building but it feels really off." I explained sobbing.

"Volterra? As in the city in Italy?!"

"Italy?!" Italy?! What?! How? I started sobbing more.

"Ok, ok Kaity just calm down. Where is your father?"

"I don't know. I heard them saying that they were expecting them soon, but how will they know where to come?"

"Them?"

"My parents."

"Both of them? So your mother is alive?"

"Yea, we found her."

"That's great Kaity. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Ok Kaity, you just relax ok. They haven't hurt you. And they're expecting your parents. So you just relax and let you parents take care of this ok? Kaity they won't let anything happen to you. Ok? You just stay on the phone with me for as long as you can. I'm gonna go see Chief Swan."

"No! you can't." I half screamed as I heard something from the distance. "Hang on Dan."

"_We could do great things with her. She was born vampire. And she is still new to it, she is still naïve, we can sway her in our direction, change those eyes from bronze to red." _A high pitched female voice thought. So they are vampires. Non-'vegetarians'. I heard the clicking of heels on the marble floor.

"Dan I'll call you back. someone's coming."

"Ok. Try to get more information out of them if you can. Stay safe."

"I will, thanks Dan." I hung up and sat back down, wiping my tears with my fingers.

* * *

**I am the queen of evil Cliffies but what can I say, the climax of the story is meant to be anxious and keep you on the edge of your seat wanting more. ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed this, Please review.**


	25. Rescue

_**Previously; "Dan I'll call you back. someone's coming." **_

"_**Ok. Try to get more information out of them if you can. Stay safe."**_

"_**I will, thanks Dan." I hung up and sat back down, wiping my tears with my fingers.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I didn't meet my goal last chapter so I will drop it back to 25 reviews this chapter. You have given me more than that for chapter 23, so please help me out. Thanks xo**

* * *

The opaque glass doors opened and the small woman who kidnapped me stepped through it.

"Kaitlin, good morning." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Jane."

"_Welcome to the Volturi." _The Volturi?! As in the 'royal' vampires? Oh this is not good. I felt the fear freeze on my face.

"Aro would like to have a word with you Kaitlin."

"Who is Aro?" I asked timidly, I remembered from my vision that you do not piss off the Volturi unless you have a death wish.

"Aro is... the boss." She said with an amused expression on her face as she turned and walked back to the doors and walked back through them. I deliberated for a minute before following her.

We soon reached a big room with fluorescent lights. A grey haired man stood in front of some other men who seemed to be guards.

"Ahh. Kaitlin!" he said in a chalky voice.

"Kaitlin, this is Aro." Jane announced stepping aside. I took a hesitant step forward.

"Nice to meet you dear girl." Aro said extending his hand for mine. I reached my quivering hand forward and placed it into his. With a sudden flash I got an insight into his mind, into every thought he had ever had. I saw everything they were all about. And it terrified me. As a reflex reaction I pulled my hand free and stepped back.

"Hmm. Interesting. A lot like your mother I see."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted to get out of here before their guards got back, I now recognised every face in the room and I knew that they were waiting to be fed.

Aro sensed my fear and hesitation. "Well, Kaitlin we want you to join us." He said simply. But I already knew this. But I realised that they hadn't realised that I had seen into Aro's mind. I kept quiet and continued listening to his thoughts.

"Kaitlin, we are the 'Royal' coven of vampires, everyone in this world answers to us and us only. The list of opportunities and the level of power is endless. You could do great things here."

"_Having a bred vampire among us, there is no telling the wonders it could do for us. Imagine her hunting skills. And the powers she must posses. I wonder if she already knows what they are." _

I decided not to share my abilities with them. "What do you mean? What opportunities?" I asked.

"I think you would like it here. It really is a very peaceful place, we can teach you so much about yourself and the rest of our kind."

"_I believe she won't come into her full powers and her immortality until she changes her diet, from the looks of it she is still eating human food. Once she makes the change to human blood she will come into her full potential. I'm sure animal blood would suffice some too, but she doesn't need to know that. We need her."_

They want me to be a murderer! I felt the fear on my face as my jaw dropped and the tears started to fall, blowing my cover. "No thank you."

Jane stepped forward now, coming in between me and Aro. "_Bet she's not immune to this."_ She thought before seizing her eyes with a grin on her face.

"NO!" I heard my father's voice from behind me. I turned to see my family. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie, My parents. The all came to my rescue. They were being held back by Felix and some other guards. I felt relief wash over me.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my wrist, demanding my attention. Jane was pulling me towards the other end of the room. I struggled in her grasp, trying to break free while staring into her eyes, to see if she were going to do anything that I should be prepared for. She suddenly let go and fell to the floor. Writhing in pain. I gasped and stepped back. What was happening?

"Ahhh!! Stop!! Stop it!" she screamed. I couldn't bare it. I had to look away. As soon as I did she stopped screaming. Had I done that? I looked around the room at all the shocked faces. I had done that. I felt the tears accelerate down my face. I just wished I could disappear.

There was a sudden gasp around the room. And everyone's eyes wandered around the room as if looking for something. Felix – as I now recognised thanks to Aro- and the guards stepped away, letting my family through. My mother had a smug smile on her face, as they all made a circle around the room.

I didn't understand this behaviour. What was happening? "Dad?" I called out hesitantly. My voice was soft and shaky.

"Kaitlin? Where are you?" he called back turning around to my direction but looking off into the distance. Completely confused I walked up to him and wept into his shoulder. He gasped, before putting his arms around me.

"_She's invisible? Who did she get that one from? Or is it her own?"_ He thought.

"Invisible?" I asked astonished.

"Kaitlin, we can't see you." He said quietly.

That made sense now. But where did I get it from?

"NO!!" my mother screamed standing in front of me and my father. I turned to see Jane with the same expression on her face as before she grabbed me.

I now understood. My mother and I were immune to their powers. That's what Aro meant before. And why Dad yelled earlier. But that doesn't mean that I am unable to absorb them. So when Jane was writhing on the floor in pain and everyone stared at us, I had been using her own power against her- without even knowing what it was.

"That's enough Jane." Aro's voice was firm. Jane stepped aside. And my mother came around to where Dad and I were. Although we were still here in this horrible place, I now felt somewhat safe. My heart rate slowed and my tears stopped. Everyone gasped again.

I gave my father a confused look. He smiled. "_You're back."_ He thought.

Oh. I sighed. This was going to get really annoying.

"Uhh- ummm" Felix cleared his throat.

My mother took my hand and brought me back to the side of the room as my father and the rest of my family stepped forward.

"This is her decision Edward." Aro spoke up.

"And she has chosen Aro." He responded confidently.

"You could all join us. The possibilities are endless."

"I believe we have had this discussion before. We are not interested."

"Edward I really don't think we can allow you to leave at this point."

"Kaity!?" A stressed, scared voice that made my heart race screamed from the doorway.

My head snapped up to see the fear set on Dan's face as he took in what he had just walked in on, it mirrored the fear and distress I felt. No! Dan should not be dragged into this. He didn't need to see any of this. To be exposed to this world.

* * *

**How will Dan react? Who's power is the invisibility? Will the volturi let them go?**

**I apologize in advance and hope to not get attacked with pitch forks. I may not update for a while as I have lots of school stuff coming up and I wanna spend all my free time reading breaking dawn right now as I'm sure you do too. **

**ONE special reviewer will get the opportunity to ask me ONE question about the future of the story. and I WILL respond. the way it will work is im writing down a number right now. e.g. 11. if you are the 11th review on this chapter. u will get the question and i will let u know of it as a response to your review. BTW that was hypothetical. the number is not 11. I'm not going to tell you what the number is. I will continue this for the next few chapters..**

**so please! get reviewing!! :)**


	26. Suspicious

_**Previously; My head snapped up to see the fear set on Dan's face as he took in what he had just walked in on, it mirrored the fear and distress I felt. No! Dan should not be dragged into this. He didn't need to see any of this. To be exposed to this world. **_

**I'm so so so sorry! I know I took AGES. I've just had so much school stuff and I've been sick. I'm sorry. I promise I will be good from now on though. I know it was a really mean cliffy to leave you with for so long. But here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint. If you have read breaking dawn I would just like to say... I thought of it first!! :P Enjoy**

* * *

"Ahh, and who might this be?" Caius's feathery voice asked as a smirk appeared on his face as Demitri held Dan back from the scene in front of him. I wanted to scream, I wanted to take Dan and run away from this place. I looked up at my mother with the stress building on my face. I gave her a desperate look as the tears running down my face threatened to spill even faster.

"_I take it that is Dan...?"_ she thought to me.

I closed my dripping eyes and nodded once. She sighed and held me tighter.

"_Don't worry Kaitlin. We will get you home safe..." _

What about Dan? I thought to myself. I gave my mother another desperate look.

"_Yes, Kaitlin, Daniel too."_ She answered my unspoken question with an unspoken answer.

"_Kaitlin what is he doing here?!"_ My father shot me a look of worry and concern.

I shook my head. I didn't know the answer.

"_Kaitin... If he knows about us, they will not let him live."_

I felt my adrenaline start to leak into my blood. I turned to look at Dan's face for the first time since he had burst through the door. The fear in his eyes increasing the pain in mine.

"_What is going on here? Who are these red-eyed monsters? Mr. Black was right! She is in trouble. Oh god what if we don't make it out of here?! She will never know that I love her!" _

My tears fell faster and harder as I buried my face into my hands wishing this power had a reverse function.

"_Don't worry Kaity, We will get out of here, all of us!"_ Aunt Alice gave me a small smile.

Caius started walking toward Dan, a dangerous look in his eye, my breath caught in my throat and I trudged forward, intent on protecting him, Uncle Emmet's hands were the ones to hold me back as I restrained Mom.

"No!" I cried.

Caius stopped and turned to face me- still struggling in Uncle Emmet's grasp. Caius's eyes narrowed as he took a very deliberate step in my direction.

"Caius!" Dad called firmly. "Leave her out of this, she is just a child!"

"And him?" Caius shot Dan a spine-tingling look. I saw Dan cringe out of the corner of my tear-filled eyes. My father kept quiet.

"He knows too much Edward, he must be disposed of." I don't think Dan heard this exchange between Caius and my father and I wished I hadn't either.

"Hold it! I disagree!" My mother spoke up. "Daniel is nothing less than what I was once to you, useless- wasteful- a potential threat..." My mother presented her case as if she were a lawyer.

Aro Caius and Marcus turned to her with a speculative look in their eyes, before Aro responded. "How much does he know?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself." My mother challenged.

Aro smiled darkly before floating to a halt in front of Dan. My whole body tensed and I shot my mother an exasperated look.

"_Relax Kaitlin, I know what I'm doing." _I sighed and turned my attention back to Dan.

Aro held out his hand, waiting for Dan to put his hand into Aro's. Dan looked at me for some kind of instruction, fear present in his eyes. My heart pounded with my own fear.

"_Kaity tell him to give Aro his hand. Aro will just listen to his thoughts. He won't harm him. Trust me."_ Alice told me. I sighed and turned back to Dan, putting as much of a smile as I could manage on my face as I nodded in encouragement.

Dan put his hand in Aro's, hesitating. Aro closed his eyes for a few moments. I concentrated on Aro, discovering that his power was not to hear current thoughts, but to see every thought that a person has ever had.

I saw how Jacob had gone to see Dan after Dad and I left to Denali. He told Dan that I was in trouble and that he should follow me. Dan had been very worried then, so he and Jacob had followed us to Denali, They were close by to Tanya's house when Aro and Jane had kidnapped me, and heard Aro telling Dad that he would see them in Italy. Jake and Dan then headed to the airport after me. Dan was at Rome airport when I called him. Jacob was outside this building now, in Volterra city. He had told Dan that it would be safer if Dan came in alone.

He didn't know about my secret, he just knew that I was in danger.

Aro soon pulled away from Dan and smiled a dark smile, turning back to face my mother. "It seems you were right. But how do you intend to explain all this now?"

"Well we'll just have to figure it out won't we?!" She sounded very confident.

"I'm not sure we can allow you to do that Isabella." Aro responded.

"Aro he doesn't know anything! This isn't about him! Let him go!" Dad stepped forward towards Aro.

"Isn't it? If we let him go we risk exposure."

"Aro!" A stern voice that made everyone except my father turn sounded. My Grandparents- Carlisle and Esme Cullen were at the grand door.

"Carlisle, dear old friend. To what do I owe this visit?"Aro smiled darkly.

"Aro, let Bella and the kids go. We can discuss this ourselves. Let them wait outside."

"No! I'm staying here." My mother objected. Grand pa turned to her and sighed.

"Fine, Alice then." Aunt Alice nodded and came to my side.

"Fine Carlisle, your will is granted. But they stay at reception, awaiting instruction." Aro presented his demands.

"As you wish." Grandpa nodded to Alice.

She took my hand and then we walked to where Dan was. The guards stepped back on Aro's demand and let us out of the big room.

As soon as we were through the big grey doors I collapsed. "Aunt Alice what is going on? What do they want? That's them isn't it? The volturi!" I sobbed breathlessly.

She gave me a hug and pat my back routinely. "Yes, that's them. Kaity you have to relax. Ok? Edward and Carlisle will figure it all out. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"But they wanted to..." I couldn't even speak the words. I broke free of Aunt Alice's grasp and threw myself into Dan's arms. He hugged me back, tightly, he was scared too. He was shivering.

"_Kaity you will have to tell him, but not yet. When we get out of here... he's terrified right now. His heart is racing and he's shivering. You have to calm him down."_ Aunt Alice gave me and encouraging smile.

"But, I don't know how. Not without Uncle Jasper." I tried to protest in a low whisper that only vampire hearing would catch.

"_You can do it Kaity, Dan needs you to do it. He's terrified."_

She was right. But how?

"_Concentrate Kaity, think calm thoughts. Go to your happy place. Let that energy fill the air. Feel it radiating out of you."_

I did as she said and felt better too. I felt Dan's shiver stop and his warm hands pull me tighter to his chest.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too. Just so glad that you're safe."

"Glad that I'm safe? Dan you have no idea what you got yourself into."

"You're right. I don't but Kaity As long as your safe I don't care."

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt my heart accelerate and my cheeks colour.

"Kaity, I love you." Dan's lips were at my ear. He obviously didn't know that Aunt Alice could hear us. I felt my heart skip a beat and then pick up at double the speed it was doing before. I pulled away from Dan to look at his face. The shock on mine still present.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. I personally think it was a nice mix of drama and romance ;) Please review. I promise I won't take as long as I did with this one. **

**Remember the reviewer competition a new reviewer has a chance to ask me ANYTHING. So get reviewing..**


	27. Revisited

_**Previously; "Kaity, I love you." Dan's lips were at my ear. He obviously didn't know that Aunt Alice could hear us. I felt my heart skip a beat and then pick up at double the speed it was doing before. I pulled away from Dan to look at his face. The shock on mine still present.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hope you liked the previous chapter. It was one of my favourites...  
****Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy, R+R .**

* * *

I don't know why I was unable to respond. Just a few minutes ago when I had heard it in his thoughts I had wished he could hear mine, because of course I feel the same why. But why then was I frozen? I could hear Dan and Alice talking at me, but I couldn't hear them. It wasn't until Aunt Alice grabbed my hand and pushed me to the sofa that I thawed out.

"_Kaity? Oh my god, I just completely screwed up! I freaked her out! It was too soon! That's it, I've lost her! Why couldn't I be like normal guys? Afraid of commitment and running from those three words, rather than giving her a heart attack with them. Ahh what have I done?"_

"No" I said a little too quickly. Dan snapped his head back and looked at me, his stress clearly apparent on his face.

"_Kaity remember, you can't tell him till after we leave..."_ Aunty Alice warned.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to respond. I was interrupted however when my father came through the door, with the rest of my family following behind him. I heard Dan sigh.

"Let's go!" my father instructed.

"We're free to go?!" I asked astonished.

"Yes._ Aro has a great deal of respect for Carlisle, so when Carlisle presented that there would be absolutely no risk here, he listened, of course they promised that they would keep a close watch on us, but they're letting us go."_

We made our way out of the building and back out to the dark city where we found Jacob.

**Bella's POV:**

We made it out of there thanks to Carlisle, but this wasn't the end of my problems. Edward had managed to warn me as we made our way from the building that Jacob was waiting outside. He had brought Dan, to rescue Kaitlin.

As we stepped out into the dark city I could immediately smell him. I hadn't seen Jacob Black in over 17 years. The last time I saw him was a year after my transformation, I went to make sure he was ok, and to ask him what happened to Kaitlin.

Edward was leading us towards the exterior of the city, with Kaitlin at his side. I watched her as she reached out for Daniel's hand. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of déjà vu. I couldn't deny the similarities they had with some of my own human memories.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I was surprised to realise that it was Rosalie's voice that came behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked timidly.

"How much they remind you of you and Edward..." Emmet chimed in, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"She's so young though!" I said as I watched them.

"Bella she is 17... The same age you were..." Rose pointed out. I wondered when she got over her hostility towards me. But I had to admit, I didn't really have a comeback for her. She's right, when I met Edward I was 17 too.

Edward suddenly came to a stop ahead of us. He seemed to nod towards the bushes ahead of him, before turning and coming towards us. His face was hard, but I could see a sense of tension and sorrow in his eyes. I was surprised at how that affected me. I stared at him and he stared back as he came to a stop in front of me.

I felt like he wanted to tell me something, that that is why he came up to me, but for a moment, both speechless.

"uhh ummm" Emmet cleared his throat very deliberately, snapping us out of our reverie. This was one of those moments when I was suddenly thankful that I could no longer blush. But Edward knew me too well, even now after all these years. He raised an eyebrow at me accusingly. I made an effort to clear my throat.

Edward looked away from me briefly. "Bella, Jacob would like to talk to you..." he finally said. I was expecting as much. I took a deep breath and nodded. Edward's face was hard again as he scrutinized my expression for half a second and then turned his back and went back to where Kaitlin stood.

"You have my word Jacob. It's safe." He said towards the bushes again. I heard a soft rustling in the leaves before he came into view, he had grown taller again, I didn't think that was even possible, how tall was he going to get? His face was hard too, but I knew Jacob well, he was after all my best friend, I could easily recognise the pain in his eyes that made his whole face look older.

"Hey Bellz" he said quietly as he came closer. I felt a lump in my throat close over, threatening to break out the dry sobs I'd gotten only too used to in the last seventeen years. He had his hands in his pockets as if he wasn't sure what the appropriate way of greeting was. I had never been that well mannered. I took the necessary steps and gave him a big hug. Once I reached him his arms found their way around my waist easily.

Just a few hours ago I was so pissed off with him for spilling the beans and telling Edward about me, but all that dissipated the second I saw him. I hadn't realised how much I missed Jacob until he was right in front of me.

"Umm, Bellz no offence but you kinda stink." He said after a few seconds as he pulled away. I pulled back too and looked at his face.

"As if you can talk!" I retorted.

He smiled. "I've missed you Bells."

"I've missed you too!" I smiled back.

"How have you been?" his smile became slightly saddened. I felt mine fall too.

I nodded. "I'm better now..." I said thinking about the fact that I had my daughter.

I noticed Jacob glance at Edward after my words, I didn't need to hear his thoughts to get an idea of what he was thinking. I head Edward clear his throat in the background, I looked up and saw Kaitlin's face lit up with a big smile as if to confirm my suspicions.

"I mean I've been reunited with the single most important person of my existence". I tried to fix it. Only realising after the sentence had already left my lips that he could still think I was talking about Edward. I saw Kaitlin's smile expand and Jake's expression harden.

"Kaitlin" I said in an obvious tone.

"Oh. Right. Well she is a beautiful girl, so much like you."

"Yeah and just like me, she had the big secret revealed to her by YOU!" I teased, but I saw him flinch at my words.

"I know I know, but Bella she deserved to know. It's why she came to Forks, she wanted answers, answers that no one else she had met could give her."

"You're right Jake, she did deserve to know... Thank you- for looking after her- for sending her to LA, for helping her find herself..."

"Anytime. She's a great girl."

"Thanks for coming after her too, to Denali, and to Italy... that was very sweet Jake."

"Well I made you a promise."

I heard a low growl from behind the bushes.

"I'm coming." Jake said back to the bush. "You're coming back right?" he asked, turning back to me.

"I don't think so Jake. Denali is my home now." I said simply. The hardness in his face reappeared and he nodded before turning back toward the bush.

"Hope to see you again soon then." He said before disappearing into the bush.

We continued walking till we reached the edge of the Volterra. I hadn't noticed before that Alice and Jasper had disappeared. They were waiting at the gates of the city with three sports cars – a Ferrari, a Porsche and a Jaguar.

* * *

**Well finally a cliffy-less chapter... hope you like this chapter. Please review. Don't forget one lucky review will get to ask me any question they like about Pieces of the puzzle. So get reviewing. **


	28. Race

_**Previously; I hadn't noticed before that Alice and Jasper had disappeared. They were waiting at the gates of the city with three sports cars – a Ferrari, a Porsche and a Jaguar.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**hope you liked the previous chapter. I must admit i was a little disappointed by the number of reviews.. can we increase it please?? remember one lucky person gets to ask me any question they like- as long as it doesn't give away too much i will answer.**

* * *

**Kaity's POV:**

Aunty Alice was sprawled over the hood of the yellow Porsche, I could see that she was in love... I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

She hopped off and danced towards us.

"Ok. Edward and Bella in the Ferrari. Emmet and Rose with Carlisle and Esme in the Jaguar. Dan and Kaity in the Porsche with me and Jasper." She ordered.

"Wait! Why is Kaity riding with you?!" my mother asked. Alice seemed to have some ulterior motive for calling dibs on me and Dan.

"_Kaity!! Tell her you want to ride with us!!"_ she thought to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"_Just do it! Do you want your parents to have some 'alone' time or not?!"_

Ahh... so that's what she was thinking. "I want to ride with Aunt Alice. I told her earlier." I lied.

My father fought a smile. _"You don't have to listen to Alice you know Kaitlin. She is just being bossy, you can ride in whichever car you like."_ He thought to me.

I nodded tiredly in his direction, telling him that I know but I agree with Aunt Alice.

"_I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Kaitlin... I really don't think your mother is going to forgive me anytime soon."_

I pouted and crossed my arms. She was just going to have to!

Everyone got into their directed cars and got ready to set off on the journey back to Forks. Mom had agreed to come down to Forks for a few days and visit grandpa Charlie before she went back to Denali. Uncle Emmet rolled down the window of the Jaguar. "Race?!" he said loud enough for us all to hear.

I noticed Uncle Jasper roll his eyes in the rear-view mirror. "You're on Emm!" My father replied. "You're going to lose Emmet!" Uncle Jasper threw back before 

slamming on the accelerator, But the mind reading power of my father's was on his side, he took off just seconds before we did.

**Bella's POV:**

It was such a typically Emmet thing to do, A race. I couldn't help but laugh at him. The race reminded me of the vampire baseball game I witnessed all those years ago.

I was a little worried about being alone in the car with Edward the whole way back to the Rome airport and the whole flight back to Seattle and probably the drive back to forks as well. If there was anything I knew about Alice she had planned all of this, to ensure that Edward and I got some alone time. And she had gotten my daughter in on it too! Edward won the race marginally. Jasper came in just a few milliseconds after us and Emmet was right behind Jasper.

Edward and I were silent the whole ride to the airport. It wasn't until we were half way into the flight that Edward broke the ice.

"Bella look, obviously Alice and Kaitlin really want us to talk this out..."

"Yea seems that way huh?"

He half smiled. "Yes. Bella look I'm really sorry, you're right about everything. I should never have left you, I should have stayed with you and I should have been the one to give you immortality, or I should have talked you out of it, since I can see that you're not happy..."

"No! I'm not unhappy because I don't like being a _vampire"_ I said the word in a more hushed tone. I didn't want to admit that he was the reason for my unhappiness and my bitterness, although I knew it was true. Once again I was grateful that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Then why were you unhappy?"

I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell him. I remembered how persistent he was.

"You just left, without a trace. Without ever looking back... you didn't even see how much I loved you did you? You just thought I'd get over you, that I'd move on with time..."

"Well apparently I was right!"

"What?! You think I've moved on?! No! You weren't right! You were wrong! You're the one who moved on! I'm still in the same place I was 18 years ago!!" I didn't notice until the stewardess shushes us that I was screaming at him.

"Sorry." I said to the angry air hostess.

"You think that I've moved on? What do you just think that I don't love you as much as you loved me?!" he asked in a low hiss.

"You said so yourself! You told me that you didn't love me anymore! You moved on 18 years ago!" I clenched my fists and kept my voice as quiet as I could.

A flash of realisation coloured his face. I could see all the previous anger and defensiveness dissipate.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I am a good liar Bella, I have to be, but still, for you to have believed me so easily that day. And I could see it happening. You weren't going to let go, you wanted to come with me, so I had to work harder, I had to do the unthinkable... but I didn't think you'd believe me... I thought for sure you would see through it... "

I thought this through for a minute, scrutinizing his expression. I was confused. "What are you talking about Edward?" I asked in a calmer, yet confused voice.

"Bella I never stopped loving you. Of course I didn't. Like I could ever exist without needing you... without loving you. I lied and it was the worst kind of blasphemy imaginable."

And suddenly it was like the wall - that I had spent the last 18 years building - just crumbled, like as if his words brought my frozen heart back to life. It was a sensation I hadn't felt before, it was familiar, I recognized the sparks of electricity that were radiating from his body but it never felt like this when I was human, it was intensified a hundred times. I felt like I was 17 and human again, I could've sworn I could feel a heart beat, though I knew it was impossible.

"Bella I love you." And that was it, I dropped my head into my hands. I couldn't handle this information now. What was I going to do with this information now? He had loved me all this time. He had never stopped. He still loves me...

"But Bella, if you have moved on, as I meant for you to, then I'm sorry, I'm making this harder for you. For all I know you found yourself a mate that will want to kill me when you get back to Denali..."

I looked up, shocked. "What?! Oh my god you are still such a clueless idiot!"

"Excuse me?!"

"How many times do you need me to tell you Edward?! My feelings have never changed and they never will... hating you was just easier than trying to deal with the pain! I have always loved you and I always will! I have spent the last 18 years building a missile proof coat of armour around my heart so that I could try to live without thinking about you so often, without hearing your voice in my head every time I did something stupid and reckless! Of course I still love you! There is nothing you can do to change that!"

Before I had time to react he crushed his lips into mine with a sense of urgency.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahaha!! Do you feel a sense of relief? I'm sure you're all thinking "FINALLY!!" hahahaha... well this was an BxE chapter. And their 18 year long issues have been sorted out. So now we need to sort out KxD issues! :P (Kaity and Dan) lol.. hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I know there was a bit of similarity with the end of new moon, but that's the last of it I promise... Please review!! :D**


	29. Confessions

_**Previously; Of course I still love you! There is nothing you can do to change that!" Before I had time to react he crushed his lips into mine with a sense of urgency.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope your questions are all being answered, slowly but surely. I know I have been updating quite a lot 3 chapters in one weekend... but I'm going to need to slow down again as I do have my yearly exams coming up next week and I really do need to embrace my inner nerd until they are over but after that I will be back in full swing ;)  
This chapter is dedicated to Eliza** **aka i.heart.twilightxx **

* * *

The wall just kept crumbling as I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. I couldn't think straight. Rationally I knew that this was probably not the best idea, to open up the can of worms I had spent 18 years trying to close, but all I could think about was the burning I felt from where his hands were in my hair and where mine were on his neck. It felt like I was the plug and he was the wall socket and where we joined an electric current was running through us. He wasn't being careful with me the way he used to, and I realised that he had been holding out on me.

**Kaity's POV:**

During the race Dan and I remained silent, he was quiet excited to see how fast all three cars were going, he had never seen such a race in his life. I needed to talk to him, but I couldn't do that with my Aunt and Uncle listening to intently, I would need to wait until the flight, Dan knew this too, I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was worried about this flight.

"Dan..?" I asked timidly once the flight had taken off.

I saw him wince slightly as he turned to face me. "Yea?"

I took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you..."

"Does this have anything to do with the robed, red eyed freaks in Italy?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Ok please Dan promise me that you're going to try to be open minded about this ok. I know it's not easy to take in, but it's still me, I'm still the same girl you met 6 weeks ago."

"Kaity you're scaring me... what is this all about?"

I sighed. "Dan, those robed... people... they're the Volturi... an ancient family of royal... vampires." I whispered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"They're vampires Dan. Actually, we all are. My parents, my aunts and uncles. My grandparents."

"Hang on a second. Let me get this straight. You're trying to tell me that you are a vampire?... drinks blood, only goes out at night, allergic to garlic, sleeps in a coffin- Vampire?" he had an amused look on his face.

"Well not exactly... I'm only half vampire- or what they call a vampire hybrid. See my mom was still human when she had me..."

"Right..."

"But most of that stuff is myth anyway, no coffins, no garlic, no burning in sunlight..."

"Of course. And I suppose you're going to tell me that Mr. Black is also a vampire?"

"Actually, he's a werewolf... a vampire's arch nemesis- usually..."

"Kaity you do know that all of this crazy right?"

"Dan look I know it sounds insane, I didn't believe it at first either, but it's the truth... the Volturi are like the royal vampires, they make the rules of the vampire world. They wanted me to join then because my powers would be extremely valuable to them if I decided to become a full-blood vampire... they wanted to have you _disposed of_ because they thought you knew too much and would pose a threat of exposure."

"Wait what do you mean powers?"

"Well, some vampires have... powers... extra abilities, on top of the super speed, super strength and invincibility."

"And you're one of these special vampires?"

"Well yea... I can absorb vampire powers... so far I can read minds, see the future, change emotions, torture people and become invisible..."

I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, he scrutinized my face for a second. "I'm sorry Kaity I can see that you're quite serious about all this, but this is all just a little too crazy for me..."

"Dan if I show you, will you believe me then?"

"What do you mean show me?"

I unbuckled my seat belt and got up. "Come on..."

Dan got up and followed me to the toilets.

"Wait wait, Kaity, no offence but ummm..."

"Dan just get into the damn toilet! I'm not going to rape you!"

He fought back a chuckle and did as I told him to. I followed after him and locked the door.

"Ok... here goes." I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, trying to think about what would trigger the invisibility. In the great hall I was really scared... I tried to focus my energy on that. But nothing seemed to happen.

"_Kaity the trigger is wanting to disappear... you have to feel like you want to be invisible and it will happen. Trust me... it's my power..."_ I heard my mother's thoughts through the door. Her power? Wow that I wouldn't have guessed.

Ok, wanting to disappear. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing all my energy on the idea of disappearing.

I heard Dan gasp and I opened my eyes, his expression was a cross between terrified and faint.

"Dan?"

He blinked a few times. "K..kaity? wh.. where are you?"

I took a step towards him and grazed his arm, making him jump.

"Kaity what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Dan I didn't mean to scare you. But like I said... invisibility..."

"So you mean it's all real... you family are all vampires?"

"I'm sorry Dan, I know it's a lot to process..."

"Does that mean I'm in danger, you're not going to eat me are you?"

"No! Of course not! Dan no that's the... well good news I guess... my family are all 'vegetarian' vampires- or so we like to call it. They don't feed on human blood. Which is why they don't have red eyes, like the Volturi..."

"So I'm safe?"

"I'd never let anything happen to you... I love you Dan."

"You what?" I saw a twinkle in his eyes that made me smile.

"I love you!" I said again. Causing a big smile to erupt on his face. He held out his hands but in a different direction to where I was standing...

"Uhh Dan... over here.."

"Oh sorry, it's hard to tell when you're invisible."

"Oh right! Sorry!" I focused on reappearing, feeling secure. Dan jumped again.

"Sorry..."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"You sure you're ok with all of this Dan? Coz I mean I understand if you're not, after all I am a freak.."

"What?! No! You're not! Kaity I always knew there was something different about you, I'll admit I never expected that you weren't completely human, but that doesn't matter to me. Like you said... you're still Kaity... _My _Kaity and I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned his head forward towards mine, I was quite happy to close the distance and capture his lips with my own.

* * *

**Awww... isn't he just the sweetest?!... hahahaha well if you think the story ends there you are sadly mistaken.. there is still a little more drama to come.. will Bella decide to stay in Forks? will Dan join the Cullen family? Well you'll just have to keep reading and find out won't you?! :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)**


	30. Crossroads

_**Previously; **_**My**_** Kaity and I love you."  
**_"_**I love you too."  
**__**He leaned his head forward towards mine, I was quite happy to close the distance and capture his lips with my own.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it :)  
****Enjoy :) xo**

* * *

Soon we were driving through the green-ness of Forks. Three of the Cullen cars, that I had grown used to over the weeks, were waiting for us at Seattle airport. Aunt Alice had explained that they drove to Seattle airport on the way to Italy.

Dan had fallen asleep during the drive once the novelty of the speed wore off.

Aunt Alice also told me about how our plans to get my parents to communicate had worked, her theory was proved when I noticed them getting off the plane with their hands intertwined.

I was thinking my childhood in L.A and the decision that I still had to make as I stared out the window at the surrounding vegetation that had begun to grow on me.

Uncle Emmett interrupted my reverie.

"_Kaity, Do you think I should tell your Mommy and Daddy about the little incident in the plane?"_ there was a booming laugh in his thoughts from the Wrangler next to us.

As Dan and I came out of the toilets on the plane we ran into Uncle Emmett, who had been eavesdropping. I replayed the 'incident' in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Flashback...**

* * *

Dan and I opened the toilet door and found Uncle Emm's goofy grin awaiting us.

"Kaity, Dan" he greeted us.

"Uncle Emmett" I blushed a little, worrying that he saw us leave the toilet _together_

Dan cleared his throat and politely bowed out of the way and walked back to his seat.

"So..." Uncle Emm's goofy grin grew communicative. That's when I realized, Vampires do not need to go to the toilet... he was spying on me!

I felt the heat rise to my face as Uncle Emmett broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Kaity and Dan... Sitting in a _toilet_... K.I.S.S.I.N..."

"Uncle Emmett!!" I pleaded. His laughter echoed in the hallway.

"Little Kaity... clearly not so little!" he winked at me.

"Uncle Emmett!!" I stomped my foot, only making him laugh more.

"Well it's nice to know you didn't follow in your father's footsteps..." he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"100 year old virgin?! Then his first time he knocks the girl up... pfft!"

"Uncle Emm!! Just you wait! I'm gonna tell Dad you said that!!" I threatened.

"Please! Kaity I can take Eddie any day..."

"Oh yeah?!" I taunted.

"Yeah! In fact I will prove it when we get home... and I know just the way to piss him off too..."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By telling him what I just witnessed..." he shrugged. My eyes widened in fear.

"Nothing happened..." I tried to defend myself.

"Oh yeah? So you didn't try to rape him?" he chuckled.

"Uncle Emmett! You are impossible!! Arrghh!!"

Uncle Emm's booming laughter echoed through the plane again.

The air hostess showed up now.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you both to get back to your seats and keep it down, our passengers are trying to sleep."

"Sorry." I apologized before heading back to my seat; Uncle Emm was right behind me.

"Be good li'l niece ok? We all know from your parents' experience what can happen at 17..." he winked at me before taking his seat behind me and Dan. I blushed and gave him a slight death stare before taking my seat.

* * *

**A/N: End Flashback...**

* * *

I rolled down the window of the Mercedes that Uncle Jazz was driving and poked my tongue out at Uncle Emm. We all heard his roaring laugh after that.

"Kaity...?" Aunty Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"What was that about?" she asked expectantly.

I sighed. Aunty Alice would be on my side for sure.

"Well... _your_ brother... eavesdropped on us when I was telling Dan the truth..."

"So? What is wrong with that?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"ughh! Jasp! Obviously they were having a... _moment_..."

"Ahh.. and Emmett... being Emmett must have made it as awkward as possible..?"

"Yea, he was waiting outside the toilet to make fun of me... Luckily Dan excused himself the minute he saw Uncle Emm..."

"Wait wait wait!! You were in the toilet together?" Uncle Jazz held back a chuckle.

I remained silent. Aunt Alice vouched for me once again.

"Jasper where did you want her to demonstrate her powers? He wouldn't believe her if she didn't show him!!"

"I suppose... but still coming out of a cubicle together and admitting to having had a 'moment'... I would tease you too Kaity...sorry..."

I scoffed. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

**-xXx-**

We soon reached the Cullen house and assembled in the welcoming lounge room. Grandma Esme and Mum made some cookies and milk for Dan and I.

"Alright, Kaitlin I assume that you have already told Daniel everything?" Grandpa Carlisle started.

"Yes Grandpa."

"And Daniel, are you ok?"

"Umm... yes sir, I mean to be honest I'm still a little shocked, but it's not going to scare me away... I trust that you're good... beings?"

Uncle Emmett chuckled at Dan's choice of words. Grandpa gave him a look that said 'Shut up'.

"Thank you Daniel. I'm glad you feel that you can trust us. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Dan nodded and Grandpa now turned his attention to me.

"Kaitlin, you still have a decision to make I believe..."

"No, I don't think I do anymore..." I said slowly. There was nothing left for me back there. This is where I belonged.

"Yayyy!!" Aunt Alice squealed. She got up and gave me a big hug. "Not that I didn't already know you were going to stay..."

"But Aunt Alice I thought you couldn't see anything until I made the decision?"

"Who says I saw anything... I don't need my power to be able to understand my niece Kaity..."

I smiled and hugged her back.

"So you are staying in Forks then?" Grandpa confirmed.

"Yep."

"That's great. And have you thought about moving in here?"

"Yes I have, I'd love to."

"Great. Ok next. Bella..."

My mother shot my father a worried look. He smiled and kissed her palm.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Have you decided what you are doing?"

"Well, I really don't think there is anything to think about. I need to be where my family is... I need to be here, with the people I love." She gave my father a loving smile. They looked at each other with the vast amount of love that I remembered from the vision of them 18 years ago. Seeing them both look so happy brought a tear to my eyes. When I first met my father he looked miserable, in so much pain... the photos I saw of my mother after he left looked the same, they both had the same forlorn, broken hearted expression plastered to their faces. It was so nice to see them re-united, I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Well then, now that all that is settled... I better get to the hospital... see if I can't get my old job back..."

The family dispersed, except Mom, Dad, Dan and myself.

"Kaitlin, I'm so glad you decided to stay, but there is still a decision you have to make..."

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"Well when Alice took you both outside... Aro gave us some information that poses another cross road for you... He told us that you have to chose whether or not you want to become what they call a 'full-blood'... since you are half vampire, you have a choice. You can stay the way you are, more human than vampire... mortal... or you can make the transformation to immortality."

"How is it that I can chose?"

"Well, you would only transform if you changed your diet..." he explained.

"I don't understand."

My mother came to sit on the other side of me and took my hand in hers. "Change to drinking blood my dear..."

"Oh..." they're right... another big decision to make.

"Kaitlin honey, it's completely up to you, we want you to have the choice we never got... think about it for as long as you like... I figured you two would probably want to discuss it as well..." my father gave me a hug, then my mother gave me one and they both disappeared up the stairs.

"Kaity, they're right, you should be able to make this decision without outside influence... just know that whatever you decide I will support you. I love you Kaity."

"Thanks Dan. I love you too."

* * *

**Well as you can see... there are still a few lose ends that need to be tied up... but yes, the story is coming to a close... my guess is another 5 chapters or so, but we'll see... I may consider extending it, but you tell me... do you want more? Coz if you don't want more then what is the point right?**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**I don't think I will be able to update again until after my exams are over, they start next Friday and go for a week. So expect chapter 31 on the 12****th**** of September. I will try to update sooner but I really need to focus on these exams if I want to do well, which I do... so please hang in there... xo**


	31. Forever Young

_**Previously; "Kaity, they're right, you should be able to make this decision without outside influence... just know that whatever you decide I will support you. I love you Kaity."**_

"_**Thanks Dan. I love you too."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. Song used also does not belong to me... it is Forever Young, by Alphaville.**

**Thank you guys for being so supportive and patient with me... hope you enjoy this chapter... thanks for all the good luck wishes, means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

Although eighteen years had passed I felt like nothing had changed, I felt like I was that seventeen year old, love-sick girl again, the one who loved Edward more than life itself. Of course I always was that girl, I hadn't really changed, I was still the same girl, just inside a coat of armour I had built for myself.

After the 'family meeting' Edward reached for my hand and led me up the stairs. I felt a sharp twinge of déjà vu as we entered the familiar bedroom. Nothing had changed; the last 18 years were insignificant now. I sighed as we walked toward all too familiar stereo. "I've missed this room."

"I've missed _you_!" Edward replied placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer. Even though my heart had stopped beating I still felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. He sighed. "It's so strange not hearing you heart accelerate and feeling your skin heat up every time I touch you."

I laughed. "I was just thinking about that..." he chuckled. "Did I tell you how glad I am that you're staying?"

"No... but I'm sure I have some idea..."

"Oh you do, do you?" he teased pulling me even closer. I placed my hands on his chest. "Uh-huh!"

I wriggled in his grasp as he tickled me. I tried but failed to contain my giggles, and we soon landed on the black leather comforter, both laughing.

"Feels like nothing has changed. Feels like just any other day, like as if my 18th birthday never even happened doesn't it?"

"But a lot has changed love. We have a lot more to value now... for one, you have gotten your wish..." he raised his eyebrow, challenging me to disagree. " and we also now have a beautiful daughter..."

"Mmmm... you're right, this is better than old times... you no longer have to be careful with me, you no longer have any excuse for treating me like a porcelain doll" I challenged him. He laughed.

"Yes, that is definitely a plus point." I smiled as he reached over and picked up the stereo remote, turning it on before getting up and pulling me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked expectantly.

"Showing you another plus point." He replied simply. He switched to the radio and we both exchanged an appreciative smile at the extremely appropriate song that filled the room.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait were only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
_

Edward smiled and took my hand, beginning to twirl me around the big room. We twirled together, now I was just as graceful as he was.

_  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men_

_Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders were getting in tune  
The music's played by the madmen_

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony... "It's like it was written for us..."

Edward laughed too. "This is officially our song!"

"Sounds good to me."

By the time the music came to a close I noticed Edward's experience turn serious, like he was deep in thought, somewhere else. "Edward?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking..." he smiled, but he didn't have me fooled for a second.

"Edward?! What's on your mind?"

"Isn't that my line?" he smirked.

"Well, like you said... things _have_ changed..."

He sighed. "I'll be right back..." he said before disappearing out the door. I sighed and wandered towards the big window. Kaitlin and Dan were outside, sitting by the creek, playing with the water. I smiled at the sight of my beautiful daughter. I still couldn't believe that she was back here, with me. Before I could notice his absence Edward's strong arms found their way around my waist. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Spying were you?" he raised his eyebrows when I tried to protest.

"I was just... acknowledging the differences that you pointed out..."

"Right. Of course. About that..."

"Edward, what is it? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that everything is so perfect right now... but there is still one thing missing..."

"There is?" everything seemed pretty perfect to me, I couldn't imagine what could possibly be missing.

"Bella I know we have done all this backward, but I want to fix that, even if it is in the wrong order..."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I caressed his cheek. He caught my hand and kept it as he released my waist and slid down onto one knee. My eyes widened as I took in the situation and gasped as he took out a black velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so much, I love you more than I loved you 18 years ago, I didn't even know that was a possibility, but it's true. I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Oh wow!"

"Bella I know this is sudden, but honestly doesn't it just make sense? We already have a 17 year old daughter together, we're both immortal..."

"Edward shhh! Don't you want me to answer?" I protested, trying to think straight.

He stopped short and waited as I tried to form full sentences and an answer as romantic as his question.

"Edward, I had spent all those years trying to convince myself that loving you wouldn't do me any good, but I think a part of me always knew that you never stopped loving me, a part of me that I just wouldn't listen to... here I thought that this would be strange, being back here, being with you again... it doesn't feel strange at all. It feels right, it all feels right, like as if the last 18 years hadn't even happened... but they have, and it makes all the difference, because if I was the same person I was 18 years ago I wouldn't be as sure of this as I am now. Yes Edward, of course I will marry you!" if he had asked me this question 18 years ago I would have been terrified, but he was right, it does make sense, I want to be his in every way possible, I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. And if I had any doubts they all vanished the second I caught a glimpse at the huge smile on my _fiancé's _face.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it into place on my 4th finger and got up crushing his lips into mine.

**-xXx-**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Alice's hyperactive screeches came from the bedroom door. We pulled apart to see her huge smile, but behind it was sheer disappointment.

"Edward! Why didn't you decide this earlier damn it?!"

"I didn't want you to see it, I knew you wouldn't be able to hide your excitement..."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed, before turning to me. "Well what are you waiting for? Show it to me!!" she demanded. I put up my hands to surrender, she grabbed my left hand and speculated.

"Aww you gave her your mother's ring! That's so romantic!!" she bounced. His mother's ring? Wow that is romantic! This was another one of those times I was grateful for my inability to blush.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Well Bella come on!! We should start planning the wedding!!" Alice started pulling me towards the door. Suddenly I went into panic. Planning? Oh no no no!! Planning with Alice? No! No! I should just let her handle this...

"Ummm Alice... "

"I know I know, you're putting me in charge of planning the wedding, I have already asked Rose to get out my wedding book, but I just thought you may want to see your dress?"

"Dress? Alice I thought you didn't know he was planning this?" I was so confused.

"You're right, I didn't know he was thinking about this, but I did know that you were..."

"What?! Alice I had no idea Edward was going to propose to me today!"

"I know that, but you were hoping he would pretty soon... and I know my brother well enough to know what's on his mind by now...even if he doesn't 'decide' anything until the last minute! I found the dress in Italy..."

"What?! But we weren't even back together yet in Italy!!"

"Bella, you know you can't hide your future from me... I had this vision on the plane on the way to Italy..."

I was in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Hey guys, well as promised, it is the 12****th**** and it is here :D hope you liked this chapter, just thought it was something that needed to happen... I promise, the next chapter will have more than a few lines worth of Dan and Kaity stuff... keep reading... the **_**Happily ever after**_** is not far off... just kidding... I'm not that into clichés... I will not end this with the words "Happily Ever After" lol.. but the finish line is in sight...**


	32. Splash

_**Previously; "Bella, you know you can't hide your future from me... I had this vision on the plane on the way to Italy..."  
**__**I was in complete and utter shock.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really love reading them all. This chapter is all about Kaitlin :) Enjoy and please please review. **

* * *

**Kaity's POV:**

I knew I had a pretty big decision to make, but I also knew I had a little time to make that decision. I sighed and got up, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him up with me and heading toward the front door.  
"Whoa, Kaity where are we going?"  
"I just need some air..." I explained.  
"Ok, but Kaity, umm about this decision..." he sounded nervous as we stepped out into the cool breeze.

"Yeah Dan?" I asked as we walked across the big lawn.  
"Kaity wait." Dan grabbed my hand and stopped walking, turning me to face him.  
Getting a little nervous myself I waited for him to continue.  
"Kaity, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone else. I love you Kaity..." he hesitated.  
I sighed "But?"  
"No. No buts. Kaity when I think about where I see myself 5, 10, 15, 20 years down the line, I see myself with you... I don't want to pressure your decision at all, but I'd like to know if we will be aging or not..." he choked out.

"Wait let me get this straight... If I decide to embrace my immortal heritage... you want to join me?? You want to become a vampire too?"

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but from my understanding that is the only way we could be together?"  
"Dan I couldn't ask you to do that! I couldn't ask you to give up your mortality for me..."  
"You're not asking... I am...Kaity I just want you to know that you don't need to feel any pressure from my side about this. I am with you either way..."  
Without hesitation I closed the small distance between us and crushed my lips into his.

"Dan I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you, but the day I met you God sent me an angel."  
"No, I think you've got that reversed... I really did get the better end of the deal.."  
I sighed and shook my head, wondering exactly what he saw in me... he took my hand and interlaced our fingers as we walked towards the lake and sat on a rock, next to each other.

"But Kaity when you make your decision..."  
"You will be the first to know..." I assured him. "Oh no wait. Sorry, the 2nd."  
"The second? Who will be the first?"  
"Aunt Alice... annoying psychics... you can't hide anything from them..."  
he laughed.  
_"I heard that!"_ Aunt Alice squeaked through her thoughts.

We sat silently by the water for a few minutes.  
"Hmmm..."  
"What is it?"  
Dan got up and before I could react he reached down towards the water and threw a splash of the cold water at my face.

I got up to examine my drenched neckline when another splash hit me.  
"Dan!!" I squealed. His laughter rang melodiously. I huffed and bent down to get some water. He jumped into the lake and started running through it. "Dan!! Get back here!!" I yelled, running after him and getting even more wet.

Dan kept turning around to throw more water at me, making me run faster to catch him, until the uneven ground of the shallow water got the better of me, making me fall into the water, getting completely drenched. Dan rushed back towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Kaity are you ok??" he helped me up.

I sighed. "I'm fine... just a little wet..." I said realising that Dan was barely wet at all, apart from the bottom of his pants, from walking in the water.

I crouched back down to retrieve my shoe- or so I let on, on getting back up I threw a lot of water at his face and smiled. I finally got him back. He shook out his wet brown hair. I couldn't help but marvel at the wet hair that tousled just above his eyes. He laughed at the expression on my face. "ok truce?"  
"fine." I agreed staring down at my dripping clothes. Dan took my hand as we headed back to the house to dry off.

"Oh my god Kaitlin!! What did you do to yourself?" Grandma Esme asked as I left a trail of dripping water through the house.

"I'm sorry grandma. I'll clean it up I swear!"

"No. Don't be silly Kaitlin. I will take care of that. What happened?"

"Umm... well..." I was slightly embarrassed.

"Kaitlin decided to run through the lake to chase me for splashing her with a little water..." Dan answered for me. I was impressed with his confidence, especially considering the fact that he had spent the day in a house full of vampires.

I blushed as grandma laughed and motioned us up the stairs.

"Rose! Can you please show Kaitlin her room?"

"_My_ room?" I asked bewildered.

"Well of course sweetheart. You didn't think we'd make you sleep in the garage did you?"

"No, I knew but.. wow that was quick.."

Grandma simply winked at me. Aunt Rose laughed from the top of the stairs. "Come on Kaity..."

I smiled and dripped up the stairs with Dan one step behind me, still chuckling at the trail I was leaving.

Aunty Rose stopped in front of the guest bedroom and handed Dan a towel. "There are some of Jasper's clothes on the dresser as well. Come downstairs for some food when you're done." She said politely, Aunty Rose had changed so much since before I had left, she was so much more pleasant now.

My room was so beautiful. Aunt Rose opened the door next to Dad's room, Aunt Alice was inside placing a vase of yellow and white flowers into place on the dressing table.

In the centre of the room was a big double bed with bed posts and a canopy, the sheets were a light blue in colour and there were yellow decorative pillows at the head and a yellow throw at the foot.

There was an extremely complicated looking stereo against the back wall next to a metallic study desk already equipped with my laptop and a framed photo of me and Dad, from the day they told me about my 'heritage'.

On the other side of the room next to the perfectly equipped dresser was a long set of mirrors that hid my closet.

I gasped as I took in the scent of rose that encapsulated the beautiful room. "Oh. My. God!!" I blinked a few times to re confirm what I was seeing.

"Do you like it?" Aunty Alice drifted to my side with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Like it?! Aunt Alice I love it!! Wow! How did you do all of this? We have only been back a couple hours!"

"Kaity, you decided to move in here on the way to Denali..."

"You started working on this before Italy?"

"Of course! As soon as I saw you moving in we went to Seattle to start picking out paint colours and furniture..."

"Aww! Thanks so much Aunt Alice! And Aunt Rose! I love it!!" I hugged them both.

"Our Pleasure Kaity, glad you like it" Aunty Rose smiled and left the room. I drifted toward the dressing table and the closet to investigate.

The dresser was stocked with all the best make-up and hair accessories, it looked like the desk of a make-up artist. My eyes lighting up, I opened the mirrored doors of the closet, revealing clothes I had never seen before. I gasped at the range of clothes there.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my god Aunty Alice!!" I squealed and gave her another hug.

She laughed. "I'm glad to see that you inherited my sense of fashion."

"Thank you!! I love you Aunt Alice!!"

"I love you too Kaity! Ok now get yourself cleaned up... you're getting me all wet too..." she made a face.

"Oh! Sorry Aunt Alice!"

"Don't worry about it Kaity. You just get ready and come downstairs for some dinner. Your father is cooking."

"Oh yeah! Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're having a moment... they have some news to announce at dinner as well..."

"Some news? What news?"

She smiled a very cheeky smile. "You'll see..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Aunt Alice! What aren't you telling me?!"

"My lips are sealed!"

"No Aunt Alice you can't do that to me!! We're a team!!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's not my news to tell..."

"As if that matters in this family! Aunt Alice!! You are obviously not meant to know!!"

"Ok ok ok! Relax! I will say this... we have a wedding to plan..."

"What?! Oh. My. God." I squealed and hugged her again. I don't think I had ever been happier. Everything was coming together.

* * *

**Yes, it is. Everything is coming together... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a few left now... Please review and let me know what you think... **

**Also, please check out my website for information about my fan-fictions and any future ideas and any other things about me. There is also a calendar that tells you exactly when I am going to upload the next chapter... The link is on my profile.**


	33. Options

_**Previously; "What?! Oh. My. God." I squealed and hugged her again. I don't think I had ever been happier. Everything was coming together.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but guys please, please!! I'm getting less than 10 reviews a chapter, I used to get 25 per chapter, I'm still getting the hits so I know that I still have the readers but please, just take out a few extra seconds of your day to write a sentence or two! It doesn't take long!**

* * *

Aunty Alice laughed. "Yes Kaity, you will be my assistant on the planning committee and it will be a beautiful occasion. Now get ready!"

"Ahh! Ok." I hugged her again and skipped towards the en suite bathroom and gasped again. My bathroom was designed to suit my bedroom, it was so modern and beautiful. I heard Alice's laugh from outside. "Stop gasping and take a shower!" she chuckled. I laughed back. "Right. Thanks aunt Alice."

When I go out of the shower I noticed that aunty Alice had left an outfit for me already. She had left a very Alice-like pair of white shorts and white and yellow striped spaghetti strapped top. I got changed swiftly and combed through my wet hair before racing down the stairs.

Dan was already downstairs playing play-station with uncle Emm. I laughed at the faces they made as they manoeuvred they controls to play their race car game. I drifted to the kitchen, past the dining room where grandma and aunt Rose were preparing dinner. Dad was in the kitchen in a chef's hat and white apron, flipping omelettes. "looking sharp Daddy." I teased.

"Why thank you sweetie" he ducked his head and winked at me. I wandered to his side, taking in the glorious smell of ham and cheese.

"Daddy...?" I asked sweetly

"Yes Princess?" I was shocked by my new nickname. He winked at me again. I saw such a big change from the first time I met him. I was glad to see him so happy. I giggled at the nickname.

"Congratulations" I whispered in his ear. Even he couldn't hide his joy as the 1000 watt smile erupted on his face.

"Alice can never keep her mouth shut huh?"

"Aww Dad come on! I have a right to now!"

"No, you're right... but I would have liked to be the one to tell you..."

"Aww Dad I would have preferred that too and I would have preferred to find out before Alice... but keeping a secret in this family is impossible."

"That's true." He dropped his spatula and gave me a hug.

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you so much more, my beautiful daughter."

I smiled "Where's mom?"

"Jacob came by to see you, but your mother answered the door... she's outside talking to him."

"Oh." I got a little worried, I knew how much Jake still loved my mother. Dad noticed my edginess.

"Kaity why don't you go out there? He wanted to talk to you anyway..."

"ok" I said before wandering back through the house and out to into the evening chill and saw my mom and Jake arguing. They didn't notice my presence yet. I stayed where I was, too afraid to interrupt just yet.

"Jake this is none of your business!!"

"None of my business? Bella you left me in charge of her!! Who found the Roberts? Who has been watching her for the last 17 years while you were off hunting lions?"

"Excuse me!? She is MY daughter!!"

"So what? I don't get a say in her life or yours?!"

"Mine?"

"You've gone back to him, you're going to marry him, you're letting her stay with a human and therefore you will eventually break the treaty!! Do I not get a say?"

"Jake you are not her father! This is none of your business!!"

"The Hell it isn't!! Bella I was here for you when you delivered. I was here for you through everything! I was ready to give up everything for you and Kaity and stand in as her father!! And what was he doing? Running around the southern continent?!"

"Jacob that is not fair! He didn't even know that I was pregnant!"

"Bella that doesn't matter! This isn't about him, this is about you and me!"

"Jake let me remind you that nothing ever happened between the two of us!! You were my best friend that is all!"

"Don't give me that crap Bella! I know you never felt the same way about me as I did about you but I was more than your puppy dog!"

"Jacob come on! You weren't my 'puppy dog'. You were and still are my best friend, you're very special to me."

"Yeah right!"

"No Jake, I'm serious. But that doesn't change anything. You do not get a say in the matter of my love life or Kaitlin's... this is her decision to make!!"

"I understand that but what kind of choice is it when she has only heard the Vampire side of the story?! How is she to know what her choices really are?"

I decided that now was probably a good time to step out and interrupt. I stepped off the porch as I spoke.

"Jake I do know what me choices are!" They both looked up, finally noticing my presence.

"Kaitlin honey how long have you been standing there?" my mother asked

"Long enough to watch you two bicker relentlessly..." I admitted.

"Ahh..."

"Mom I can handle this..." I told her

"You sure? Sweetie we'll behave I promise."

"Mom it's ok. I'll be fine. Aunty Alice has the wedding book out for you to look through anyway..."

"Wait a minute... you know about that?"

"Mom you know Aunty Alice... and besides, even if I didn't know, I did hear you two bicker about it..."

"Ahhh.. right..."

"Congratulations Mom. I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you darling." She kissed my forehead.

"You sure that you will be ok?"

"Yea mom! Jake is like my uncle or something. I'll be fine."

She grunted at my term before disappearing into the house.

"Your uncle?" Jake asked as soon as mom was out of ear shot.

"Yeah kinda... I mean you're right. You're like a father figure, but she is right too Jake..."

"Playing devil's advocate I see... Kaity look I know that Bella and I have a few issues, I'm sorry about that argument... I guess I am a little discriminatory..."

"Jake you still love her..."

He remained quiet for a few moments.

"I don't think anyone ever forgets their first love Kaitlin..."

"No but you still love her..."

"That I resent... I don't still love Bella. I still care about her very much but the Bella I knew and loved, died 18 years ago."

"Jacob!!" I gasped. How dare he?!

"Kaity I'm sorry, but she is not the same Bella that I knew... and I'm not the same Jacob... I still care about her very much but I can't talk to her when she is like this."

"Like what Jacob?!"

"So stubborn, so cold, so... vampire."

I tried not to be offended too much

"Jake she cares about you a lot too, but she is right, her love life is none of your business and frankly mine isn't either..."

"Actually hers is! She may be in denial about this but I know that she was starting to fall for me back then..."

"Ughh! Even if that was true, that still doesn't make it any of your business who she is with! And she and dad should be together and they should be married! They already have a kid together and they are both so miserable without each other, nothing in the world makes more sense!"

"Kaity I didn't come here to argue with you or Bella. I just wanted to see if you were ok...

And well make sure that you know your options."

I sighed and let it go as well, I didn't want to argue any more than he did. "I'm fine Jake. And I do know..."

"You've already decided haven't you?"

"No, I haven't... but I know that Dan is with me either way..."

"Kaity can you really do that to him? Can you really ask him to give up his life, his family, his mortality? All just for you?" I had to admit, he had hit a nerve, I remained silent.

"Just think about it Kaity, how is life exciting if it never ends? All good things and all bad things have to come to an end... the whole thrill of life is in knowing that it has to end eventually..."

"That's true... but there are perks to immortality too... the powers and stuff."

"See this is what I was afraid of... they didn't tell you did they? Kaity you're not immortal right now and you can use your powers just fine..."

"Jake don't make such bold assumptions! My decision will be a very informed one thank you! I know that but, if I chose to become immortal, my powers will become stronger!"

"With power comes responsibility Kaity!"

"You stole that line from spider-man!"

"You're in a bad mood..."

"Gee I wonder why! Look Jake I'm still thinking about this, and I'm not going to let anyone pressure me into making a premature decision... so that should be good enough for you."

"It is."

"Good! Then since I have eased your mind why don't you repay me and ease mine?!"

"How?"

"Go in there and apologize to her!!"

"What? Why should I have to apologize to her?"

"Because I said so!! Jake look I love you but if you're not going to apologize to my mother then you should leave! I'm going to go see how Dan is doing..."

With that I turned and marched back into the house.

I found Dan sitting on the couch with some omelette and toast watching uncle Jasper and uncle Emmet play the same racing game.

He set down his plate, got up and smiled a bright smile when I walked into the room. "Hey."

I couldn't help but smile back, my argument with Jake suddenly far away... long forgotten. "Hey yourself..."

"You ok?"

"I am now." I smiled. He caressed my cheek and took my hand as we walked to the kitchen. Dad gave me an omelette and some toast, scrutinizing my expression.

"_You sure you're ok sweetie? Should I talk to him?"_

I shook my head and smiled with gratitude.

"_Ok, come see me when you've eaten ok?"_

I nodded and went back to the living room to eat. I sat next to Dan in the love seat he had his arm around me as we watched my two very competitive uncles try to out-do each other. I wasn't really watching though, I was thinking about what Jacob had said...

Maybe he was right, maybe staying mortal was the best option, after all, I only had a decision to make if I want to change, I can still change my mind later in life and become immortal then... maybe for now this is the best option...

"Dan I think I have made my decision..." I whispered, though I knew it was a lost cause. As soon as the words escaped my lips the whole family was in the living room, the TV was off and I suddenly had the eyes of 8 vampires watching me intently.

"I think that is a very wise decision Kaity." Aunt Alice came to my side.

I noticed Dad smile in approval as well.

"Whoa- Hey!! Do you think you guys can let her express what this decision is before you anti- secret keepers pass judgment?!" Uncle Emmett huffed.

I laughed at that. I suddenly noticed a russet coloured wolf at the window.

"I realised that I can decide to become immortal any time, that opportunity is not going to disappear... so for now, I'm going to stay mortal..."

"That's great Kaitlin. That is a wise choice, you're right, you can always chose to become mortal later in life, if you'd like to." Grandpa smiled. Everyone seemed pretty happy with my choice as the family dispersed again. I looked out the window and saw Jake grin a wolfy grin before trotting out of view.

"Are you ok with that Dan?" I asked softly.

"Kaity I told you, I am with you no matter what!!" he smiled before bringing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter... please review! There are only 2 chapters left of this story now!! And at this point in time I don't think I will do a sequel, but I'm not sure yet... maybe after a few weeks of a break I may decide to write more in the story of Dan and Kaity... anyway please review!! :D**


	34. Gift

_**Previously; "Are you ok with that Dan?" I asked softly.  
**_"_**Kaity I told you, I am with you no matter what!!" he smiled before bringing his lips to mine.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry to be disappointing you all, but I will not be doing a sequel. At least not yet. I would like to write something new first. Or at least try to. After I have explored my writing a little, I may come back and write a sequel for Pieces of the puzzle. But for now, chapter 35 will be the end.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Shona. Happy Anniversary hunn xo**

* * *

The last several weeks had been spent in organized preparation of the _big day_. I was now completely unpacked in my new home, Dan came over daily to help with the preparations. The occasion would be fairly small since my mother was supposed to be dead and the rest of the family hadn't aged a day since the last time forks had seen them. Everything was coming together. Jake even apologized to Mom and was coming to the wedding- with a date!!

The wedding was now only days away, the garden altar had arrived, there were flowers and decorations arriving by the hour. The whole place always smelled like the Garden of Eden. The buzz of excitement was tangible.

"Alice I can't believe you did this! Are you crazy?!" I heard my mother's voice as she stormed down the stairs. I was checking the seating for the reception; I put down my pen and got up to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bella really you wanted this!"

"That is not the point! You can't always get what you want in life! His safety and mental ease is much more important to me!" Mom looked very upset.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" I asked approaching them. Dad appeared right behind Mom, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your aunt called your Charlie and asked him to come over today!" she said in an angry tone. My eyes widened. I went to see Grandpa Charlie after we got back from Italy, but we thought it best he continue thinking that Mom was dead...

"It's no big deal! She wants him to be at the wedding and I already for-saw this. He will be there giving you away, you're going to tell him everything and he will handle it!" Aunt Alice insisted.

"Are you sure Aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Positive!" she proclaimed.

"But if that's true... if he really will be able to handle it, then why didn't we tell him earlier?"

"She hadn't decided to tell him everything yet, so I couldn't see that outcome."

"Arrghh! Alice if my father has a stroke because of this I will bite you so hard it will put your transformation memories to shame! Mark my words sister in law!"

Aunt Alice laughed her pixie laugh and gave me a hug. "How is it all going?"

"All is well." I assured her. "When is Charlie coming over?"

"Five o'clock." She smiled, steering my back to the living room.

Dan, Uncle Emm and Uncle Jas were outside setting up the tables for the reception. We only needed 3 tables but Aunty Alice's obsessive compulsive image was difficult to follow, especially for guys. She wanted all the chairs wrapped in white cloth and lace ribbons that came together in a lose bow with a single pink rose at the centre... the plan she drew looked amazing but it seemed like a lot of work for such a small, intimate wedding.

**-xXx-**

It was 4.50 pm. Mom was frantic, Dad held her hand tightly and Jasper tried to calm her. Alice was cleaning, Grandma Esme was cooking. The _boys_ were watching soccer. I was pleased by the way Dan was bonding with my uncles. My family really liked him, and he was surprisingly comfortable with them.

"He's here." Aunty Alice announced, just seconds before we heard the sound of an engine. My mother started to panic even more at the kitchen table.

"Kaity I can't handle this. Care to help?" Uncle Jasper asked me. I walked to his side.

"How?"

"Take my hand and focus on making her calm." He said taking my hand.

I closed my eyes and did what I was asked. When I opened my eyes again, Mom was no longer panicky, but she wasn't exactly calm either. She was giggling.

"Hmmm. Well its better than her panic, but we're going to have to work on that Kaity." Uncle Jas smiled.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"No, no, it's fine. This I can handle. Thank you." He squeezed my hand slightly before letting go.

"Ok. Bella, Jasper, you stay in here for now. Edward, Kaity. Let's go." Aunty Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me to the lounge room. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were opening the door, welcoming Grandpa Charlie into the house. He scrutinized them warily as he entered.

"Kaitlin!" he smiled as he saw me. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hey Grandpa."

"Hey Kaitlin. What is this all about Alice?"

"Charlie, we have some news that may be a little unsettling." Dad said cautiously.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, with just as much caution in his voice.

"Grandpa when you sent me to see Jacob all those weeks ago, he told me that Mom was still alive."

He sighed. "He tried to sell me the same story many times Kaitlin. I have searched on every legal database I could find. Jacob is mistaken. In denial..."

"Grandpa, we found her."

His facial expressions shifted instantaneously as shock crossed his face.

"Where? How? Where is she?"

"Right here Dad." Mom appeared from the kitchen with uncle Jasper trailing behind her.

Charlie's face turned red and his eyes welled up with moisture. "Be... Bella?" he croaked out.

"Hi Dad." Mom looked like she was about to cry as well, although I knew that was impossible.

"Wha? How? Where? When?" Charlie couldn't form a distinguishable question as he crossed the room and gave Mom a big hug.

"Dad there is something I have to tell you." Mom said through the hug.

They separated and moved to the sofa, we all joined them now.

"Dad, I wasn't attacked by a wolf that day. I was attacked by a Vampire..."

She hesitated. Charlie blinked back, furrowing his eyebrows, but remaining silent.

"Edward and this whole family is a family of Vampires Dad... When Victoria attacked me she bit me. Jacob fought her off but that didn't stop the venom from spreading through my blood."

Charlie looked warily around the room, his face now pale white.

"Dad, when vampire venom spreads through human blood it transforms them into a vampire too."

"Wait wait. Hang on!" Charlie interrupted. "What the hell are you on about Bella?"

"_Show him Kaity... like you showed Dan"_ Dad thought to me.

"Grandpa, Mom was human when I was born, so I am only half vampire, but I still have vampire powers... look at this." I gave my mother a meaningful look and we both disappeared. Grandpa jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell is this?"

Mom reappeared, making him jump again. "Dad I know this is a lot to handle but please, I need you to understand Dad."

"_He's scared... we need to explain the whole _vegetarian _concept to him."_

"Grandpa, relax. You're not in any kind of danger here. Vampires aren't exactly as you would imagine based on Horror movies... some can be dangerous. But the Cullens don't drink human blood." I tried to explain.

"Kaitlin where are you?" he demanded. Arrghh! I forgot about the invisibility again. I reappeared, smiling apologetically.

"Dad pleases... Edward and I are getting married in a few days. I really want you to be there."

Charlie looked at Mom's pleading expression for a long time before he sighed. "I'll be there Bella. But I'm going to pretend you didn't tell me all the other stuff. It's a bit too much for your sceptical old father..." he smiled nervously.

Mom smiled a bright and happy smile and gave Grandpa Charlie a big hug.

"Thanks Dad. I know this isn't easy to process. I'm so sorry I left you alone. I couldn't come back though. I couldn't risk your safety."

"I understand Bellz. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dad."

Dad came up behind me, putting his arms around my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

"_Love you."_ I smiled.

"Love you too." I whispered.

We all dispersed, giving Mom some time with Grandpa, but not before Aunty Alice strode to Mom's side.

"You're Welcome!!" she whispered smugly.

"Thank you Alice. Best wedding gift possible" Mom whispered back.

They conversed softly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear, but that same rule did not apply to the super vampire ears in the house, a category I'm pleased I am a part of.

* * *

**Well, now we have Charlie sorted too. One chapter left... Please review and let me know what you think.** **THREE LUCKY REVIEWERS will get the chance to recieve a spoiler about chapter 35!! :P**


	35. Final Piece

_**Previously; "Thank you Alice. Best wedding gift possible" Mom whispered back.**_

_**They conversed softly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear, but that same rule did not apply to the super vampire ears in the house, a category I'm pleased I am a part of.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Dan and Kaity (& Co.) all the rest belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank you all for all your support and reviews. They mean the world to me! I have thoroughly enjoyed reading every single review. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This story really is my proudest achievement yet. It is my masterpiece and it is sad to end it, but I would really like to explore other opportunities as well. Thank you for being the world's best audience! **

* * *

**5 years later...**

Mom and Dad had gotten me and Dan a hotel suite booking in L.A for my 22nd birthday... giving me the chance to catch up with some old friends there and go away with Dan. Alice, Jasper and Rose had organized the chartered jet that would take us there. Grandma and Grandpa organized the private limo that would be at our disposal, and Uncle Emmett got us VIP passes to Disneyland and some slutty lingerie- a gift that made me and Dan both blush.

As we sat in the all too comfortable seats on the lavish jet sipping champagne I reminisced the last five years of my life. All the many weddings and surprises that popped up. Mom and Dad's wedding, Jacob's wedding to Kyrra- A werewolf from another reservation(his date to Mom and Dad's wedding whom he married 6 months later.) Perhaps the most shocking was 4 years ago when Grandpa Charlie married Sue Clearwater. But all three weddings went smoothly and beautifully and all three couples were happier than ever.

Dan and I graduated from Forks High school 4 and a half years ago and went to Dartmouth together. Dan got in on a business scholarship, I studied communication. We both graduated with degrees last year and were now back in forks trying to decide what the next move might be.

My life had come together more than I ever would have thought possible. All the missing pieces seemed to be falling into place.

I was pulled out of my walk down memory lane when the plane landed. The limo received us from the airport taking us straight to the hotel, where we checked in, freshened up and then headed to Disneyland to use the VIP passes from Uncle Emmett.

**-xXx-**

"Kaity?" Dan sounded nervous.

"Yeah?" I gave him an encouraging smile was we chewed cotton candy. We were sitting next to a lady and the tramp display, watching the fireworks as 'The way you look tonight' played in the background.

Dan got up from his seat and came around to mine before sliding down onto one knee, making my eyes widen in shock as I anticipated what was to come.

"Kaitlin, before I met you I didn't think love would ever be in the cards for me. I thought I would be bound to spend my entire life stuck in forks following the path my father set for me. You have showed me a world and a life I never thought possible. You have made me happier than I thought possible. I love you more than words can say. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I felt the moisture leak from my eyes as Dan took out a turquoise velvet box with the words 'Tiffany & Co.' Printed on top. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful classic Tiffany engagement ring.

"Yes Dan. I will marry you." I managed to choke out through the tears.

Dan's gorgeous smile erupted on his face as he placed the ring on my finger and rose to kiss me passionately.

**-xXx-**

We stayed in L.A. for a week before heading back to Forks. We had such a fun, luxurious and romantic trip. Even the lingerie came to good use. But when we arrived back at the Cullen Manor it seemed like so much had changed. There was a big mover's van in the driveway and a big construction site a few meters behind the house. Mom and Dad came to receive us from the car which Alice had sent to receive us from Seattle.

"Hey Princess! How was your trip?"

"Hey Dad, it was amazing thank you!" I responded half heartedly as I kept staring at the renovations.

"Hi Sweetie!" Mom hugged me.

"Hey Mom. What on earth is going on here?"

"Well..." Mom started as she steered me towards the house. I heard Dan and Dad chatter in the background.

"Well Emmett and Jasper are heading the building over there..." Mom pointed to the construction site. "They're working on building a granny flat for you. And over here Alice and Rosalie are making arrangements for the wedding. Carlisle is in his office doing the architectural and interior designs for the flat. Esme is inside designing the wedding attire and your father and I were just seeing to the more fine details of both." She explained making my head spin.

"Woww!! Thank you? I guess I shouldn't bother asking how you knew I was engaged?"

"No... You shouldn't" she teased "Honey you always say it yourself. There is no such thing as a secret in this family..."

"Uh-huh."

"Congratulations Baby! We're all so thrilled for you!" she smiled and hugged me.

I laughed. "Thanks Mom."

We all went into the house and sat in the living room. It was then that Mom decided to tell us that Alice was throwing us an engagement party tonight and we had an hour to get ready. We finished our tea and snacks and then dispersed to get ready. Alice had bought Dan and I new, matching outfits for the engagement party so Dan wouldn't have to go home to get ready.

**-xXx-**

I stood at my dressing table, checking my make-up and my hair as Mom, Rose and Alice fluffed over my veil and dress. The big day had arrived. It had barely been a month since Dan and I got engaged yet here we were, ready to embark on the rest of our lives together. Connor was Dan's best man and Sophie, my maid of honour.

"Alright ladies, it's time" Dad peered into the room. I heard the music begin downstairs, the words of 'the way you look tonight' filling the air. My mother and my aunties left the room and made their way down the stairs. Sophie gave me a quick hug and started walking down stairs too, leaving me alone with Dad.

"Ready Kaitlin?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." I took a deep breath and picked up my bouquet of roses and lilies before linking my arm with Dad's as we departed from my room and descended down the grand stairs. We soon made it to the garden, ready to 'walk down the aisle'.

And then I saw him. Dashing as ever in his elegant black tuxedo. Noticing the way his eyes lit up and his smiled widened when our gaze met made my heart jump and the butterflies in my stomach speed up.

Dad and I continued walking down the aisle as the final piece of my puzzle was secured in place for eternity...

_**The End**_

* * *

**And we lived happily ever after... :P Please review... one last time. It would really really mean a lot to me.**


	36. NOTICE: SEQUAL DAN & KAITY STORY!

**A little while ago, I posed a question pertaining to the possibility of a "fill-in story" a sequal to _Pieces of the Puzzle_ that would be set- in between _Pieces of the Puzzle_**** and _Twirling to life_****. This would be a Dan x Kaity**** story that starts after the rescue trip to Denali and ends at High school Graduation- in other words, it would take place before chapter 35****. so lets call it Chapter 34 and a half for now ;)**

**What I would like to know now is.... are you guys still interested? when I first posed this question a lot of you said you would be interested... is this still the case?**

**Please do let me know.. either by reviewing this 'chapter' or any other means... please do just let me know, so I can start working on it.. It won't be very long.. a max. of 10 chapters, but I already have a few ideas and would like to explore them, but if you guys are not interested I won't post them... **

**so please do let me know asap. thanks :)**

**xx**


	37. SEQUEL NEWS

**Hey Guys... Just letting you know... the sequel to this story has now been posted..  
****it's called '_Memoirs of a Vampire Hybrid'_. **

**Please do read and review :)**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**PS. Chapter 2 will be coming up as soon as I get some more reviews... :)  
- Drish**


	38. POTP NEWS & MY POTENTIAL RETURN!

Hey Guys,

I know its been a reaaaaalllllyyy long time since I've been active on Fanfiction, but I was recently considering returning to Fanfiction and continuing on with the POTP saga- that is of course if I still have any readers left on here... :S

I was reading back over the sequels I wrote and while I was happy with twirling to life, I was not very proud of Memoirs of a Vampire Hybrid... so I'm just going to pretend it doesn't exist and possibly get rid of it...although I may considering trying to rewrite it from scratch later on.

But for now, what I wanted to do, was write a prequel to Pieces of the Puzzle, which would ideally start up when Edward and the Cullens leave forks, and finish up around the time Kaitlin finds out that she was adopted and that her adoptive parents have died in a car accident. So it would start out being all about Bella and her pregnancy and etc, and then eventually follow both Kaitlin's childhood and Bella's transition in parallels.

So, what I'm asking, essentially is- Do I still have any readers left on Fanfiction? and if so, do you want me to write this story?

Please let me know by reviewing this "chapter"

Thank you,

Drish29


End file.
